Winter Flower
by Hakuryuza
Summary: For what she learned this art? She is the descendant of infamous samurai's clan. But in modern world? Not so useful. Until she got a chance to visit One Piece. She knew her purpose, 'to help', but somehow there was deep reason behind those words. And not forget that she never watched One Piece. What trouble will she caused for timeline? "Damn troublesome woman"[AU] [SI/OC] [ZoroOC]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me. I'm sorry if English is not my mother language and it would be some mistake grammar. I know it's SI/OC, but I promise it will different because this story will have major changed from canon, a lot. Because...well you will found out soon. Happy reading, minnatachi :D

Pairing : Eventually Zoro x OC (Can't you blame me? #plak)

Disclaimer : Art is not my talent, so it's impossible to own One Piece. It belongs Oda-sensei.

 **Chapter 1**

It was one of those winter days in that year. All of the people wore a same cloth. Long coat, scarf bundled at their neck, ear puff, thick glove, with gray and black color dominated among them. Walked same rhythm, bored eyes as said 'I have business and don't disturb my way' were the right word to describe the crowd faces. The sky turned shade of gray and a slight gentle breeze enough shivering people which didn't wear winter gear. That was including a grunted mind of young teenage girl while walked down the road to her favorite book store nearby.

Light brown wavy hair framed her round face shape till shoulder;a short bang covered enough her right eye revealed her intelligence within ebony eyes almost like onyx gemstone. She wore black line turtleneck shirt and white linen pants. A black low heel boots clacked in soft vox while she walking. A long white coat like military reached her half thigh unbuttoned showed her petite body.

She puffed cold breath as her glove hands rubbed to get a little warm. _'This cold is killing me. Talk the irony of my name'_ When she was birth, a single flower bloomed in winter season which really rare and made her 'big' family perplexed. And that was the reason how she got her given name, 'winter flower'.

 _'I prefer spring than winter. And how can I forget my scarf?_ ' sighed defeated for her eternity enemy, proceeded to continue her destination while attempting heed the winter season that came to her home town, Osaka.

Her home town was a typical modern city. Crowds which always in rush, iron-steel skyscrapers in variant intriguing shape, and chummy horn sounds from irritated driver or important busy peoples in their least, the winter slackened their normal activity a bit according the fluffy white covered buildings and the road like smoothie bushy blanket.

The light-brown head raced up following grey-block footpaths, not even bother to glance salespersons who was offering their wares with business smile until she saw red brick two floors building at edge crossroad. A letter 'Ichirou Book Store' written at window glass, several thick books displayed to attract bells jingled a soft melody to alarm the workers if their customers had arrived. Smell fragrant old books spread inside the room, attained her nose in glee.A fainted illumination from chandelier radianced like creamy hot chocolate from floor's and wall's material.A wooden spiral staircase was at left corner room. A lot of bookshelves in natty row displayed variant leather books each particular section. Her beat increased, could not handle astonishing sight of books that she went in Lala-land.

"Welcome Maeda-san. Long times no see"

She turned to face an old aged man who gave a grandfather smile behind the counter. The owner's book store, Inoue Ichirou. "I gave you permission to call me Fuyuka, Ichirou-san. I'm your loyal customer, am I right?"

He had grey-white short hair with warm dark brown jaw lines around his face witnessed his tough of life. He wore a plain white yukata for man, folded his hands inside the sleeves. Throughout she knew this man, the old man across her really healthy despite his real age, just like her only that, he was so hard to read, warm and polite, yet so secretive. Not intended to sniff other business. But, it was intriguing her and confusing her at same time. He was second figure that made her confused and intrigued beside her grandfather.A small smile addressed her until a chuckled voice filled the room.

"Hai hai, Fuyuka-chan. This old man is just happy to see you again. What books are you looking for? A myth, a legend or an old fairytale?"

She let her legs toward counter which was at left side, not far from spiral staircase, and plopped a vacant high chair at there. "This time I want an old history book, Ichirou-san. Is anything new to add my new collection? I'd like Egyptian history if available"

"Wait here. Maybe I have interesting book what you wanted",said Ichirou before motioned to specific section, gone behind book racks.

While waiting the owner store, her ebony eyes trailed to find something for dispatch her boredom. Fuyuka recognized a pile of books upon the counter, started to sorting those books. Her eyes caught a Greek Mythology book and decided it was the book she wanted to read then. Maybe she was a nerd one. She liked history, legend/myth story, stars and the planet. She also read some novels which not particularly true because she had two racks full of novels she liked. She knew some stories was lie or had a bit truth, but it was always alluring her to imagine herself in adventure. Not because she didn't grateful her daily peaceful life, but sometimes she could not help it with her skill she she got a chance, she wanted to see the world, had her own adventure and acquired in action, and finished it withal write a book about her own adventure.

The first one it could happen but she needed a lot of money. The second one was impossible because this world was in peace. Well, do not remind her with some nations which declared their own civil war but at least, still in peace. And that was connecting the last part.

A tapped on her shoulder made she stop her reading. A frown displeasured whoever dare disturbed her reading world. It changed drastically when she saw a thick red book in Ichirou's hand. The old man gave it which accepted pleasurably for the brown head after put off the book she was reading several minutes ago. Fuyuka palpated peculiar leather from her tipsy finger to the golden title 'Egyptian History'. The cover had Pyramid, Sphinx and Anubis picture.

"This is what I've got for you, Fuyuka-chan. The price's little bit expensive because it written in English. Is that all right?"

She realized the book was written in English and basically it was not common because her nation always translated in their own language. But she didn't mind, she could read it. Fuyuka shook her head, grabbed her new collection to be like the most treasure in the world. "How much, Ichirou-san?"

"My...my...I see you have already liked the book. It is 4.500 yen", answered the owner's enjoyed the young girl happiness.

She gave the book to be wrapped a bag, took her small purse, and paid amount money to the old man across her. Ichirou lent some charge and the bag to her.

"I know it's a bit random, Fuyuka-chan. If you get a chance to make your own adventure and get action like in the book, will you grab it?"

The petite girl startled a bit with unexpected question and stared the old man who still had his 'U' eyes smile like it was not weird at all. Sometimes she said her imagine rambling about her skill to the old man who always listening her in patience. She tilted her head, thought deeply. "I will. That will be not wasting my skill, right? It can protect people. But, it's impossible. It is only happening in books or anime, Ichirou-san"

A disturbed looked flickered inside his brown eyes while a smile still keeping in his wrinkle old face. It was disappeared in blink eye if she didn't keep an eye on. Ichirou nodded agree with her statement.

"Say greeting for your grandfather, Fuyuka-chan"

"Hai, I will. Arigatou for the book, Ichirou-san", as she stood and granted a slight bow to the owner's store. Ichirou retaliated his own greet. "I must go home. Until we meet again, Ichirou-san"

A jiggle bell rang again and voice door to be closed. Silent wrapped round now empty store. Saddened smile concealed, his eyes narrowed in guilty and tired for his loyal customer. "This adventure may be hard for you, Maeda Fuyuka. With your skill, you can help those peoples you will have precious _nakama_ on your side and the place where you are belongs to. I pray for your luck and until we meet again. _In another world_ "

XXX

Her brows knitted in deep thought after she read a letter from Ichirou that night, remembered his weird question. She found it slipped one of book he had given for her. Not till there, she was surprise two added books inside the bag. It was the book she read at the store 'Greek Mythology'. The other one didn't have a title and nothing written inside the book. She saw an envelope slipped and read the letter.

 _Dear Fuyuka-chan,_

 _Perhaps you are surprised when you find two books in your bag. It is for your 17th birthday present. Its tomorrow, isn't it? I'd like explain why there is a blank book in your bag. That's a journal book for your adventure. I know you wanted to see the world and have your own adventure. I will give you a chance and trust you enough would be wise and help people there with your skill. Now it does not be wasting anymore, right? Just keep promise to write your journey in that book._

 _Prepare stuff what will you brought. At3.00p.m in the afternoon 17th your birthday tomorrow, when you see a firefly just follow it. It wills guild you. Write a letter for your grandfather so he didn't worry where his precious grandchild has gone. I might guess your grandfather's present, just bring them, it would be helpful. Happy birthday and enjoy your greatest adventure, Maeda Fuyuka. Until we meet again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Inoue Ichirou_

' _Today is my birthday, still I couldn't believe Ichirou-san's letter was true or not. I will decide it when I see the fireflies with my own eyes'_ She knew fireflies didn't life in winter season. Her logical mind was doubtful the statement. She wondered what he meant from his random question before. Meanwhile, Fuyuka's adventure side excited with journey which was waiting her. A low knocks blown her deep thought away. She opened her _shoji_ bedroom' door. A young woman servant viewed in front of her, bow greeted to her.

"Excuse me, Fuyuka-sama. But, your grandfather called you and he is waiting your present in dojo"

"Tell him I'll be right there soon"

"Understood, Fuyuka-sama", answered the servant, left after gave a bow to Fuyuka.

Fuyuka knew what her grandfather wanted. She rose and changed her attire. A gray hakama pants, black kimono short sleeves, her wavy hair braided high ponytail. She did nothing for her short bang that covered her right eye. Her hands folded beneath kimono sleeves while walked gracefully to her family's dojo.

She passed a wooden hall which connected where her family's dojo was. Her home was really an example for Japan's traditional house. Large and wide for each rooms, tatami flooring mats, and shoji sliding door which made from wood and paper. Throughout it was traditional house; a modern technology had touched living room, kitchen, and bathroom. That was really handy and helpful, right?

Like common usual traditional house, it had inner courtyard. Fuyuka stopped a while the sight at her right side, spotted her favorite reading seat. A large plum tree now covered in white snow near koi pond, hid their beautiful colors till spring awake. A same condition for boulders and trees around inner courtyard. _'I dislike winter, but this is beautiful. If I could draw, I would sketch right now. It's a pity art never be my field'_

Fuyuka opened the slide door which connected dojo's room. Maeda's dojo was like the other rooms at the house. It built from finest wood and tatami mats with wide enough to accommodate twenty to thirty peoples at once. It was only had one side made from wall while the three others side was shoji doors and only be opened in occasional situation. There were several katana in different length hung in diagonal shape at the wall which directly across from main door. Three sharp naginata sticked at their place in the corner room. A large placard Kanji seven ways of bushido hinged above katana place with a white plum crest at left side.

A wiry old man in his late sixty ages had been waiting her in the middle of dojo. She knew this man well. He was the man who brought her after she became an orphan. Her mother, Maeda Hitomi died when labored her to the father, Maeda Kenichi joined his wife in mass cars accident two years later. She barely remembered her father always accompanied her to play. Only that. Therefore, she regarded him like her second parents.

He was Maeda Ryuutarou, grandfather of Maeda Fuyuka, the infamous Maeda's clan head. Short white hair with shade of gray at both side, his beard had same color showed his actual age. A high chin and jaw contour proofed warrior lineage which run in his family. And it didn't descend to her. He said her face more like her mother. A pair ebony eye gazed her through into her soul. The same eyes like her ancestor that always run to first child born. He wore long sleeves black yukata, white obi wrapped his waist. A black katana tied at left side.

A deep bowed when Fuyuka greeted him, respected one of the elder and clan's head. He nodded and motioned for Fuyuka to sit. She abided, took a seat in seiza manner.

"I'm here, Ryuu-jiisan", said Fuyuka polite.

A small curve tugged his corner lip. "First of all, happy birthday, ko-musume. You have known why I called you here, yes?"

"Hai"

"Since your age is seventeen, now it's the time to prove what I have taught and worthy to bear Maeda clan's name. There is your present from me. You may see it, ko-musume"

Curious the black bundled cloth thing lay afore her, Fuyuka freed the circle string tie. She stunned what she had seen; her fingers trailed the lines white scabbard, a red sageo tied around the knob. The hilt has white color,black-gold strip tsuba, and black ornaments decorated middle lines the hilt. A 'zing' sound while unsheathing the katana. She gasped in awe, saw hamon (tempered line) like a wave structure, until she noticed the edge of katana. _'It's...'_

"Its reverse-blade katana", whispered Fuyuka with admiration tone, peered her grandfather who now had proud smile succeeded to surprise her. "But, I thought our ancestor never use this kind of katana. You told me too,jiisan. Why?"

"Indeed our ancestors never use reverse-blade katana. The reason is because I remember a seven age little girl saw an anime about samurai with X scar in his left cheek. That girl never give up begged me to get one", replied Ryuutarou eyes glinted with amusement.

"Ojiisan..." She felt a flame heat rose at her cheeks, yet hold her calm expression. _'He teases me'_ pouted Fuyuka inwardly.

"This katana is more acceptable in this modern era. And we don't have enemy like in Sengoku Jidai or Meiji era. Perhaps, if you were birth in Sengoku Jidai, you would infamous like Maeda Toshiie and his wife, Matsu. You have qualified to be a great samurai although you are a woman, ko-musume. Names your katana. Choose wisely because the name of katana became its character", stated the Clan's head. His voice filled authority, not in arrogant speech, reflected how he emphasized every word.

Without hesitated fraught in confidence, "Sakabatou, to memoir the anime I saw, Ryuu-jiisan. This katana will protect people I care and my opponents to respect"

"Tie your katana and prepare yourself, ko-musume. I want to see your resolve in this spar and remember, I won't judgment you are worthy enough to bear Maeda's clan symbol", a click sound pretended his grandfather flicked his katana, arose in fluid movement.

Quickly fetched her grandfather, Fuyuka already stood while tying her new katana at left side hip. Calm demeanor face, determination look, right hand not far from the hilt. She stood against her grandfather in battoujutsu stance. "I'm ready, Ryuu-jiisan"

A proud warmed Ryuutarou's heart. He knew his grandchild had qualified to be a great swordsmanship. It was a pity she born in this modern era. Maeda's samurai spirit ran in her blood. He taught the bushido to the young generation so that they didn't forget their kin. As his son died fifteen years ago, Fuyuka was the only main branch of Maeda's direct descendant. There were two other elders who took hold second branch, his own younger brothers. At least she liked learn the samurai art considering she was a woman and had burden at her shoulder due the time later.

Chuckled inwardly when he remembered young Fuyuka read manga or watched anime about samurai and tried adoption their technique to beat him in spar. Swung the sword hopes the wind would hit him. It was hilarious scene. His grandchild pouted why the sword couldn't produce the wind like in anime. Indulgently, he explained it was only happen in anime world not in real world. In the end he watched anime with his granddaughter and helped her to develop sword technique more suitable. She absorbed everything he taught like sponge.

A slight worried as he observed his grandchild became anti-social at the same time she entered elementary school. She didn't bother if she didn't have friends. She would answer when she asked. She talked if she had important reason. She was no longer had that childish smile. She called her 'classmate' merely an 'acquaintance'. He hoped she would meet a person to open her shell up.

Oh, Ryuutarou remembered this one. Perhaps she had qualified great swordsman, yet she childish inside. He sighed inwardly to think of her collection books, bunked like small library at her bedroom. History about legend, myth, or fairytale filled the bookshelves. One day he asked why did her collection that. The answered surprised him.

 **[** _'Because I want to see the world and make my own adventure just like these books, jiichan_ ' **]**

And she continue babbled the legends to him. _'What a troublesome desire. Why she doesn't dream become a doctor or a scientist like the other child or maybe just maybe a greatest swordsman in the world?'_ He didn't know if those desires had changed or not. Ryuutarou snapped back to reality, saw determination inside his only grandchild's ebony eyes.

"Hajime!"

XXX

Fuyuka moaned in pain she obtained after spar with her grandfather. _'Ryuu-jiisan never going easy and this is worst than I proved my limit and seemed jiisan satisfied with the result'_ She was changing her clothes which already wet with sweats. She wore black linen pants, white turtleneck shirt, and black coat hood like military which hung loose until her half thigh. A pair low heel black boots wrapped her legs. _'At least, I don't wear black glasses or black suit and I will like Woman in Black'_

She checked her wrist-watch. ' _Now 3.00 pm. We will see the letter is true or not'_

Not long she thought that, a firefly came in from her window. It was flying around her and movement in circle shape. Awed with the blink yellow light like small orb, Fuyuka couldn't speak any words. Her excitement side claimed victorious dance. The firefly made a move her to pursue. She grabbed her red bag and wrapped red scarf around her neck. It was bit heavy because she brought two thick books. _'Better safe than sorry'_ Her Sakabatou bundled a black cloth, slung on her right shoulder. She put a letter for her grandfather on study desk beside bed and jumped outside window after the fireflies. She landed safely at side yard.

' _I'm sorry, Ryuu-jiisan. But I have adventure to catch on. Wish me luck. Sayonara'_

She managed to distract the guard who was shifting watch, realized the firefly brought her to forest behind Maeda's compound. Curious where the firefly aimed to. Her boots plashed in deep snow which higher as she through inside forest, struggled keep distance the yellow orb ahead. Her eyes widened with a huge veil of lights in the middle of forest. Like the firefly waited her too long, it floated back and forth. When Fuyuka reached near the light veil, she panted hard. A puff white smoke came from her mouth. She was unsure with the strange phenomena in front of her. _'What should I do?'_

Fuyuka turned to the firefly and not sure she would ask. "Do you want I go into that light, little firefly? Blink once for no, double for yes"

Her mouth formed in small 'o' shape when it blinked twice. Twice! _'Now I talked with a firefly?!'_

"Ano...Would that be dangerous if I go there?"

Blink once. The firefly motioned which she indicated 'just-go-and-be-brave'.

' _Maa.._ _._ _whatever'_ she inhaled deeply before walked to the veil of lights. Amounts of lights blinded her eyes until her heart rushed to stop in second, realized her legs tread empty air and fell in rapid speed. She was surrounding by strange lights that swirled purple dots. She felt out of breath, nausea overwhelming her didn't take long time, until the unconscious realm hugged her to pointless darkness.

XXX

A raven haired teenage with straw hat for his trademark was fooling around with his curly hair with long nose best friend, Usopp. That was a usually sight in Going Merry ship. A green hair in his late teens with three swords was napping besides railing at middle deck. Not forget an orange head girl who checked her treasure collection. Obliviously an ordinary sight. Maybe, until now. The Straw Hat's captain noticed something unusual at the sky.

"Nami! You must see this, a light from the sky!" shouted Luffy.

"Well of course, because the sun we can see the light, Luffy", not bothered to look the captain.

"No! It's different, just look!"

He pulled an orange girl and pointed the sky. Usopp was running around shouted the light would attacked the ship and blown them into dust. The green swordsman woke up from his napping.

"Why all of you become noisy?!" He stared where his nakama looked now;saw the bulb of lights on the sky. "What the hell is that?!"

The orange head called Nami took a binocular, aimed where the strange phenomena was. "I see a hole in the lights. WHAT? Is that a girl come out from that hole?!"

Three voices screeched disbelief. "NANI?! A GIRL?"

"Luffy! Catch the girl before she crashes the sea!" ordered Nami.

"Wakatta!"

He stretched his arm, grabbed anonymous girl body that landed safely in his arm. "I got her!"

Curious stare appeared all of faces Straw Hat's pirates crew. They came near the captain who had unconscious girl in his arms. Their anonymous girl was like ordinary girl, not found anything weird from her. She had light wavy brown hair which creamier braided in high ponytail. A short bang covered her closed right eye and had pale skin. A black long unbuttoned coat showed white turtleneck shirt inside, clung her petite body and red scarf wrapped her neck. She had red backpack and black cloth thing sling at her right shoulder. After they believed nothing wrong with their new guest, they decided to bring her to main lounge.

"I don't know what she brings in that bag. It's heavy. And what is inside that cloth?" Usopp groaned when helped Luffy remove her luggage near sofa. Luffy put their new guest at long sofa at the corner room.

"Well, we just wait until this girl awake, guys. Do not open her luggage. I think it's her privacy, ne?" bribed Nami.

The green swordsman didn't even flinch a glance to their new guest in the main lounge. He had already walked toward door, wanted to continue his disturbing nap.

XXX

Fuyuka blinked twice, much to clearly her blur sight as she met wooden line of ceiling. She barely trembled as she tried to sit and groaned softly with sudden headache attack her. She massaged her temple softly to lessen the pain, realized that she was lying at long yellow sofa. _'Where am I?'_

Confused now she was at strange place, she reconciled her last remembered a spar with Ryuu-jiisan;a firefly came to her bedroom that she followed it and the veil of lights. _Oh-_

' _I must be fainted. So, where am I now?'_ Aware her condition, Fuyuka buried her panic feeling inside her 'secret' box. It didn't help to think clearly. Not help at all, she sure. She stayed calm while her pair ebony eyes trailed to observe the place where she was lying. Her bag and her katana were at side sofa, not far. Unintended, a relief sighed escaped that she didn't lose her grandfather's present.

The first thing stricken her mind was the room built from timber. The walls, the floor, even the door. Seemed the room she was in now like affiliation kitchen and dining room. She saw a stove at left corner across her. A table and long chair for 2 to 3 peoples, a refrigerator at right corner, and a rack like for wine or beer place. But something missed when she was observing. The shape of windows which resembled her about ship. Now her ears caught a sound of wave. Her nose sniffed the salt of air like when she visited a beach at summer. She spotted a stir with a cute sheep figure at opposite the only door there. Yes, now she knew where she was, knitted her brows in deep thought. _'I'm at a ship. That veil must be like teleport transportation to somewhere. Now I have to know where exactly I am'_

Apparently, the door burst to open, revealed a teenage girl with orange hair, and maybe had a same age like her. _'Wait a minute...Orange hair?'_ She wore a white shirt, orange mini skirt with two white rings on each side, showed her slender long legs, and the same color like her skirt for her high heels strap sandals. She was gorgeous girl Fuyuka had seen. She had short hair that curled strand over at her left side of face, a pair light brown eyes, and hourglass body shape that made every woman envy and jealous. Not forget her nice bosom size which bigger than herself. Much bigger. Though, it was not Fuyuka reason in dumbstruck state.

' _Anime?! That veil teleported me to anime world?!'_ screamed Fuyuka disbelief inwardly. She was urging to pinch her cheeks, made sure it was not a dream. Somehow it terrified her yet intriguing at once. She would admitted if she had been waiting what adventure lied ahead, but never ever a second in her mind it would ensued like this! Which made her mind traveling to an old man who owned book store, wedged his real intention. _'What power do you have, Ichirou-san? And what do you expect for me to adventure in anime world?'_

"I see you're awake. Are you okay?" the orange head slurred with concern and warm smile, thought maybe assuring her to not be afraid.

Fuyuka nodded silently, never let her guard off for the stranger, even the stranger was a woman. "Could you tell me what happened? And where am I?"

Seemed the stranger caught her warily tone, still had assuring smile that she didn't have intend to hurt. "We saw you fall from some bulb light at the sky. We saved you before crashing to the sea"

That was not run in her mind. _'Fall from the sky?! I came to anime world and got time to die already? How lucky I am'_ finished with sarcasm inwardly. Fuyuka tilted her head slightly, aware the orange head stranger gaze. "Thank you for saving me..."

"Nami. My name's Nami. What's yours?"

"Thank you for saving me, Nami-san", repeated Fuyuka with slight polite bow. "It's Maeda "

Fuyuka wondered why the orange head named Nami taken aback a bit with her polite manner greeting. Nami rested her hands against hip after composed herself, like in sexy gesture, but she assumed it just because she had high confidence.

"Come. I want you meet the others before you tell your story, ne?"

' _Somehow, that girl looks familiar to me. Ichirou-san not teleported me in random anime, right?'_ Fuyuka began list anime she had watched while following Nami from behind. She doubted she was in Naruto world. That anime filled about politics and dark espionage, too gloomy, and Nami's eyes shape or her hair much different. So she discarded from the list. It was definitely not Mashima Hiro from Fairytail. Nami posture was more to skinny and taller. She was a head taller than Fuyuka. It was not Samurai X or Samurai Deeper Kyo because they wore yukata or kimono if she compared their attire with Nami's. Bleach? Doubtful. Tokyo Ghoul? Too far.

The sun shone through a warm feeling to her face. A slight breeze flew her short bang hair, lugged a mix salt air to under her smelling sense. She never sees the color of sea could be so blue like sapphire stone, luminous a sparkle jewel as the blaze of sun ricocheted the surface. Only a clacked sound from her low boots heel and Nami's sandal heels escorted her as she downed the stair with Nami lead her.

There were three figures at the deck; all was teenage boys, perhaps one or two years older than herself. A boy with straw hat sat in cute sheep head, gazed his stare toward the sea. A curly haired boy with a long nose busy whatever he was experimenting near the mast. His hands held two lab small tubes. _'Like Pinocchio'_ amused her inwardly. A green hair boy was napping in railing the ship, three katana leaned his right shoulder, snored loud enough to her ear.

"Luffy, our guest has awaked", called Nami. The orange head decided to stop near the primary mast. Fuyuka stood beside her patiently.

' _Wait a minute. Luffy? As Luffy from...'_ Her eyes widened instantly, realized what anime she was in. The boy who's had straw hat named Luffy, stretched his arms and stood in front on her with a wore red no-sleeve vest and blue short cuff pants which only reached his knee. He had a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and a messy short raven hair. But he was younger than the last she had seen. _'If I'm not wrong, he has a lot of crews, not three. Eto...how many he has? '_

"Hello, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The captain in this ship and I'll be a pirate king!"

 _ **Thwack!**_

Nami punched top the head of Luffy. "You don't have to tell her that, baka!"

Fuyuka caught Nami glanced to her with panic eyes, convinced if the captain frightened her being a pirate. She saw the captain had already stood, groaned and rubbed his head. She noticed the teenage boy, though she was only seeing him in high chart anime, equal with Dragon Ball and it still not finished yet.

"Pirate king as if One Piece, Luffy-san?" asked Fuyuka softly, even though she had known the answer already, but still wanted to reassure her into.

He nodded, gave his infamous trademark goofy grin, second time. Nami stunned with her unexpected calm reaction. She didn't have any reason to afraid, reduced her guard off because she was in safety companies hands. They were the main characters of One Piece anime after all.

The teenage with curly hair and long nose came to join wore olive green bandana with rectangular motif, a blue-white striped armband on his left arm, and brown overall without shirt underneath with a white sash. He lifted his nose higher, rubbed the peak proudly. "The name is captain Usopp. And I have 30.000 crews in the world. You might hear my name around the sea!"

"It's that the reason why your nose is long, Usopp-san? I've heard an old fairytale if you lie, their nose become longer automatically. Were you a cursed one like Pinocchio, Usopp-san?" Fuyuka tilted her head asked innocently, amused inwardly as he resembled Pinocchio too much.

A dead silent filled the deck. Not long a loud laughter spread the middle deck, loud enough to wake up a certain swordsman. She saw Luffy laughing hard, rolling round the ground, banged his fist to wooden floor. Nami held her stomach, wiped a slight tear from her corner eye. And Usopp squatted with dark cloud despair floated on top his head, sulked with her unexpected remark. _'They are younger the last I saw from anime chart. Why?'_

"Huh? What are you guys laughing at?"

She turned sharply to the deep baritone sound's owner which came from the last crews at there. It was much much different than two teenage boys before who had high pitched voice. It gave a strange effect for her nape. She met a pair of black eyes like steel stared without care, leaned the left side railing of the ship. He wore a plain white shirt with three unbuttoned at the collar, a green haramaki, a black trousers in slight green shade which tucked inside a pair of black boots. She caught a glint, clearly to see that came from three gold earrings like teal at his left earlobe. If Luffy and Usopp were a skinny man, this man cried 'OTOKO' out loud. Yes, she quoted Elfman remark from Fairytail. It showed his built muscular body, arms, and board nice chest. He was a tanned man, tanner than Usopp actually and had short-cropped hair that reminding her with moss plant, lighter but somehow perfectly fit with his broody image.

"Shishishi...That was hilarious. Zoro, this girl told us if Usopp's nose became longer if he lied and maybe Usopp had been cursed like a fairytale", Luffy explained during his laughter.

Surprisingly, an amusement smirked tugged from the green haired teenager's lip. Fuyuka glanced to Luffy and Nami who still giggled never end, laughed Usopp misery without mercy.

"Don't be so sad, Usopp. Fuyuka is only kidding, right?" courage Nami decreasing her laugh, patted Usopp's back in there-there manner.

Fuyuka only nodded, didn't want the situation worsen.

Nami glinted a mischievous eyes, seemed to enjoying each time Usopp's depression state. "That's Roronoa Zoro. First mate and the swordsman in this ship. Oh, the ship name is Going Merry"

"Hnn", grunted Zoro after being introduced.

' _Did he just imitate an Uchiha?'_ She raised an eyebrow for his lack of response. Both of them stared a while before Fuyuka retired her stare gaze to three stood crews in front of her. "Thank you for saving me. My name's Maeda Fuyuka. Yoroshiku" Fuyuka clasped her hands above each other and gave them a slight gracefully bow.

' _Why do they have that expression?'_ confused Fuyuka when she saw their reaction face.

"Ne, Fuyuka. Did you remember how you could fall from the sky?" Usopp asked initiation, once he had calmed down.

"Hai, Usopp-san. I was following a firefly that came through my window's room to a forest not far from behind my house, until I saw a huge veil of light in the middle forest. I went through into it and fainted after that", said Fuyuka in plain tone, not bothered disbelief reaction viewed in their face.

"That's impossible to believe!" shouted Usopp.

She tilted her head with serious gaze to him. "Why should I lie about my story?"

Again, there was a dead silent. Fuyuka didn't give any room to argue, emphasized her words seriously and answered directly to their eyes. So they understood that she was neither lying nor joking either.

Nami extended her arms; a concern filled her brown eyes. "So you looked like being teleported from your home, yes? Then how can you go home now?"

"Then I must find a certain acquaintance of mine if I want to go home. I doubt I will find him in short time. And my homeland is far away from here so the conclusion is I'm stuck"

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp stared her like an alien. Fuyuka never bored with their reaction face. It was amusing her, something she never felt back in her world. Perhaps, because she stayed her calm of course panics never finishing a current situation into, whatever situation was. The only one who didn't have reaction was the captain, Luffy. He stared her silently and Fuyuka replied him with her own stare. _'He is unpredictable. Interesting...'_

Suddenly, a wide goofy grin trademark unfolded, showed his childish side. "Do you like adventure?"

She nodded hesitantly, a glint excited within her ebony eyes that darker like onyx gemstone because her changed emotion. "I have desire to see the world, Luffy-san"

"Want to join my crew, Fuyuka?" He looked satisfied with her answer.

"NANI?!" three voices shouted unison, snapped their alien like stare from Fuyuka.

' _Are these peoples that you meant needs my help, Ichirou-san?'_ She doubted if that was Ichirou real reason. There must have deeper reason, not simple readable like this. Look underneath the underneath. Yes, she quoted Hatake Kakashi now. But it was true and her jiisan taught to read situation.

"I accept your offering, Luffy-san. I will give my loyalty and your order becomes my action. And I will help you to be Pirate King, Senchou"

Fuyuka gave a slight bow to her now new captain, amused with Nami and Usopp dumbfounded face, and a curious stare from Zoro at her left side, not changed his first position. Luffy folded his hands pleasantly.

"Shishishi...Welcome to my crew, Fuyuka"

She nodded silently. _'I don't know what power you possessed. Not because I ungrateful nor I disappointed either. But why did you send me to One Piece world, Ichirou-san? You already knew that I never read or watch One Piece, right?'_

XXX

 **Japanese Vocabulary:**

\- Hai : means 'yes'

\- Fuyuka : fuyu (冬), meaning "winter", and ka (花) meaning "flower".

\- Ko-musume : means 'little girl'that usually use from the elder to younger. It could be an insult too, more informal way to address a young girl, and it's a bit derisive, kind of like "Girlie

\- Ojiisan : means grandfather and old man. Jiichan means 'grampa', usually used by children

\- Hajime (はじめ): is the Japanese word meaning "beginning". In the Japanese traditional martial arts such as karate, judo, aikido and kendo, it is a verbal command to "begin".

\- Ano... : "Umm..." Used to politely interrupt or to get someone's attention

\- Wakatta : means 'I understand' (unpolite manner)

-Yoroshiku : usually as "yoroshiku onegaishimasu", is a very complex idiomatic phrase. Nominally it means "(Please) Think well of me" but in actual use it can mean "Please take care of that" or "I'm pleased to meet you" or "I'll leave that to you" or "please help me". A very versatile phrase. In this case it means 'pleased to meet you'.

\- Name-san (Name-さん): The "-san" suffix serves as a mark of respect. A person may be addressed with the "-san" suffix if the speaker does not know the subject well, but the speaker does not wish to be rude to the subject, or when the subject has a higher social rank than the speaker.

\- Name-sama (Name-様): Sama is used as a polite term of address to someone noticeably older or of higher status than yourself. In this case, every employees at Maeda's compound called Ryuutarou and Fuyuka with "-sama" suffix

\- Otoko : man or male

\- Senchou (船長) : a captain of a ship


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

This is a long chapter and I remind you there will be some change for the dialogue each characters. I hope I could catch their personality.

Thanks for who picked my story to their favorite list and follow. And of course for silent reader. I'm happy~ TT

So here we go. Happy reading, minna! ^0^

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own One Piece

 **Chapter 2 - Baratie 'The Floating Restaurant'**

Leaned on railing behind her, Fuyuka was drowning to read her new book collection 'Greek Mythology'. It was her second day after she joined Straw Hat's pirates. She had started writing yesterday event to her journal, though she excited expecting adventure ahead, her mind ran another place. A loud of explosion stopped her reading, made her heart jumped faster in rate. Her eyes widened as she spotted her captain and his best friend across her that several ago not there. _'I doubt I will have peaceful time to read in the future, ever. And I chose this place to get some quietness'_

She started to like reading at rear deck. The wind breeze and the roar sound of wave lulled her mind, felt so near with nature that rare she got at home. It was not her first time at the ship, but she never felt like this before. Now she understood why that Captain Jack Sparrow always loves the sea. It was freedom. A freedom to get any place she wanted. No one prohibit you and she watched her captain did the same.

Abandoned her opened book at her lap, her interest shifted where the captain, Luffy, the culprit for canon shot before, pouting as he failed hit a boulder which far enough opposite right side ship. Then Usopp volunteered himself, boasted with high nose that he could fired better than Luffy. Amazingly, he fired the boulder in one tried, surprised himself that he could did that and Luffy cheered a praise beside. _'So, Usopp-san is a sharpshooter. But he has lack of confidence'_

Fuyuka looked above; spotted another presence that she didn't notice several ago. The new presence was leaning at wooden like box place behind where secondary sail was. Luffy and Usopp unnoticed if the new presence above them gave a casual smirk for their antics. Feeling she observed him, a pair of black eyes stared her warily, as she caught his guard off.

"What are you looking at, woman?"

' _So he doesn't trust me? Well, I have expected that...'_ She knew that tone anywhere. Fuyuka grimaced inwardly as she recollected her 'acquaintances', which was how she called them, tried to get near her, whatever their motives were. With she entered the most elite school at her hometown; she knew by heart how the sociality life was. She used that tone to build a wall between her and her 'acquaintances-class mates' to not step further more. She kenned her jiisan reason, for her safety. Sometimes she caught a slight of guilty within his eyes if her mind focused with something else and she was too smart to aware, reassured him that she accepted her situation and his decision faithfully.

She didn't know how long they had been exchanged a stare like tempting to break their opponents defense and Fuyuka challenged him with her emotionless calm mask, amused with his confuse face but stayed not to back down either. Through fully, their stared war had made the other's attention.

"What are you two doing?"

It broke their little stare war, glanced to the voice owner's came from. Usopp looked them back and forth, tried to find something wrong. The first mate grumbled something under his breath before backed his napping. Fuyuka shrugged her shoulder, ducked her head to her lap where her abandoned book was, not bothered with the still confusing sharpshooter and small grin from the Straw Hat's captain.

XXX

The crew's had meeting in main lounge, the same place where she laid first. They gathered at the only multifunction table in the room with two long bench chairs at each side. Fuyuka sat beside Nami who was busy scribbling her feathers like pen in speed move, across her was Usopp with Luffy accompanied at his left side. She held a urge feeling to roll her eyes when she spotted Zoro's snore from her left, leaned on the fridge, napping, with three katana laid neatly at his left shoulder. _'What's wrong with swordsman and their napping habits? And what will I need is if he likes sake'_

She was only listening the conversation went along, from Usopp declared to be the next captain if Luffy incapable anymore which made both of them play along an argument until Nami turned to her.

"Can you cook, Fuyuka?"

A flashed of horrible experience through her mind. She shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't"

"That's why we need a cook for new nakama, Luffy", stated Nami who successfully to recalled the Straw Hat's captain attention. Cunning glinted from her eyes with a mischievous smile to Luffy and Usopp. "I will cooked for you if you pay me, of course"

"Rejected!" Usopp accused a finger to Nami, literally against her idea.

Fuyuka sweat-dropped as she saw the orange head shrugged sheepishly that read for 'your loss' gesture. She had not full two days after joined pirates' crew, but she had pulled a conclusion for her new nakama. Something that usually she noticed at anime, a character and their special habits. Luffy and his whining of meats. Nami and her obsession of money or treasures. Usopp and his boasted of story which full of lie. Zoro and his napping, a lot of napping. Luffy made 'hmm' sound while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I have been thinking before we go to Grand Line, we need one more person to fill position"

"That's what I talked about", muttered Nami out loud. "We need a cook, Luffy"

"Aa. Its important position crews for long journey", added Zoro.

"That's it! It's something what pirates' ship must have!" Luffy turned to his rest of crews with his trademark wide grin, accused his index finger. "A musician"

"Are you stupid?!" scowled Zoro disbelief the captain's reason.

Nami gawked a while before decided to join the green swordsman. "What are you thinking when sailing on the sea?!"

"And here I thought you were saying right for the first time..." mumbled Usopp with deadpanned expression.

"But pirates needs singing too!" whined Luffy childishly, glanced to the last of his crew who did not comment yet. "Ne, Fuyuka?"

Fuyuka blinked twice for the sudden question. Her captain looked with his innocently face, bribed to agree his reason for a new crew. The three others waited what would she thought about their ridiculous captain's reason. She was not a talkative person, and would answer if someone asked her opinion. She could see Nami and Usopp face to against Luffy's idea and not care attitude but hide his curiousness from Zoro's.

"I agree with you, Luffy-san", replied Fuyuka politely, amused their disbelief expression like she was insane and Luffy's happiness. "I have read a book about pirates; they always express their freedom and their passion of the sea into songs. Despite I really wanted to hear a cheerful pirates' song, we need a cook immediately, Luffy-san. Or we die on starving. Now we don't want that, yes?"

Luffy shook his head furiously, horrible with the possibility from his mind. Fuyuka nodded once; pleased her bait had been hook by her captain and launched her last 'attack'. "Just imagine if we have a cook, you can ask him or her to cook your passion of meats such as meat balls, yakiniku, barbeque, or..."

' _Bait, hook, and sinker...'_ Saw her captain already drooling about his meats in different delicious cuisine that he could eat. Fuyuka knew this would be a long journey and she didn't want to die on starving nor the others, thoughtful if each crews had their specialty jobs. And with her captain stubbornness skull head, she thought it would be hard if she used ordinary words. That was her reason to bait her captain with his passion about meats. It didn't need much time to see her wheedle result.

"I decide to find a cook!" exclaimed Luffy.

' _See? It's not hard, right? Thanks for observant skill you taught, jiisan'_ She raised a brow watched Nami and Usopp priceless faces or a mumble 'troublesome woman' phrase from her left. Seemed their meeting had to stop for a moment, interrupted by a yelling sound outside.

"Get out you filthy pirates!"

Luffy was the only one hasted up to checked out who intruders were, slammed the door with loud sound, followed crashes like something had been broken. Curious, Nami and Usopp stirred near the window to snoop outside. Fuyuka kept at her place, eyes closed with a steady breath.

"One intruder with a sword..." reported Fuyuka out loud, continued by a loud crash and yelling. "But with that temper, he will beaten easily"

Not long she finished her sentence; only silence settled their curiousness, which made her pulled a conclusion that her captain had defeated the intruder. She tilted her head innocently, received another alien stare from Nami and Usopp who stood near the only door in the room.

"How? How do you know he has sword?" asked Nami.

Fuyuka stood, tugged some strand of her loose hair behind her ear. The shade of grey within her eyes gleamed like a lucid night at the sky. "A lot years of practice, Nami-san" She passed an empty way to walk, aware a pair warned black eyes narrowed like she was a dangerous creature, continued to walk toward the main lounge's door. "Shall we look our intruder? I think some part of our ship has been damaged with those loud crash sounds"

"Kaya's gift!" yelled Usopp panics, bursted the door with loud bang.

Fuyuka noticed a slight same reaction like the green swordsman inside Nami's brown eyes, instead to challenged act like she did to Zoro, Fuyuka gave an understanding nod that startled her before pushed the door. Like her prediction, some part of Merry's had been damaged from a little fight between Luffy and the intruder. Pressed her lip into thin shape as she noted the white wooden railing near main lounge scattered several pieces and heard the sharpshooter's voice, fussed a heat argument with the intruder.

She looked down to see who their intruder closer. The intruder was a man with tanned skin which had a kanji tattoo that read 'umi' at his left cheek. She couldn't see his eyes that covered a pair of black sunglasses. He had short black hair and wore unbuttoned blue hoodie, showing a purple shirt beneath.

"Hey, aren't you Johnny?"

She glance over that it was the first mate grumpy voice. She must lift her head as her height only reached his shoulder. She raised her brow like stated 'so you know him' gesture. And he answered it with narrowing her 'what if I know him'. Fuyuka couldn't help to roll her eyes anymore, while pointing her thumb to her actual reason, deadpanned to emphasize 'see, my point?' Seemed he understood her occasion, but not returning another scowl. She shrugged that received her third scowl before back to look down the intruder exclaimed to be 'Johnny'.

Their intruder stopped the heat argument between him and Usopp, looked disbelief what he had seen. "Zoro-aniki! Is that you? What are you doing in pirates' ship?"

"Is anything wrong? Isn't Yosaku usually with you? Where is him?" asked Zoro cocked his head like hoped another presence able.

At the moment, his anger had gone, changed into worried and a concern panic, though she wondered if their intruder was going to wail in tears soon to be. Johnny asked the green swordsman to follow him who already marched down the stair about an urgent situation. Fuyuka saw a small ship baited beside Merry's while Luffy and Usopp trailing behind Zoro and Johnny who stood to see the man named Yosaku. Looked both of side had already forgotten their own anger as they helped each other to moved Yosaku critical condition to Merry's middle deck. They laid the poor man on a blue thin fabric.

She agreed the man named Yosaku really need medical treatment. A bandage wrapped around his torso, imprinted with a faint blood, and short of breath labored from his mouth. Though he was unconscious, he wore a long green coat with a black shirt beneath and red headgear trademark that resembled her with Nidaime usually wore.

"Yosaku is sick, aniki", Johnny said in tears. "He was healthy earlier, and then he became pale and fainted. I don't know why, his teeth falling out and his wound started to bleed again. So, I brought him to Stone Island to rest, but your ship attacked us!"

Luffy's and Usopp's jaw hung opened, bewildered with their mistake of action a while ago and started to apologize recently. Johnny gazed the two culprits with incriminated glare, not wanted to take the apology easily.

"If all the problems could be solved with apologize, then we never need police!"

The words stung like a poison, sunk the captain and the sharpshooter ducked their head guiltier.

"Who are those peoples?"

Fuyuka turned to see the orange head that was walking to stand beside her, looked the situation below with interesting and innocently eyes.

"It's Zoro-san's friends, actually", replied Fuyuka who backed to watch situation from above. She pointed the man with black glasses. "That's Johnny-san and the poor sick man is Yosaku-san. Johnny-san exclaimed if Luffy-san and Usopp-san were the culprit for canon ball which hit the place where they were resting, but it was not the reason why his partner sick"

"Thanks for the information, Fuyuka. I think I know why he is sick. I have seen those symptoms. It's called scurvy. It's a small problem caused lack of vitamin C. It was a big trouble for sailor long ago because fruits and vegetables really fast to rot", Nami scanned everything clues she found.

Fuyuka nodded with relief, processed the new information she got. "Shall we tell the others now, Nami-san?"

"Boys. Why they always ignorant something precarious?" muttered Nami under her breath.

"Because they are male and they always think with their fist instead their brain", stated Fuyuka bluntly, walked side by side with the orange head.

Nami snorted unlady like, her leather boots clacked softly as stepped the stair. "If there is a bet, I will take it willingly" She glanced to her with soft giggle. "Oh. Can you get some lemons in storage room?"

' _I will take the bet too. Men and their hot blood temper'_ amused Fuyuka inwardly as she nodded that she complied her request. They separated; Fuyuka was heading the storage room and Nami aimed where the boys gathering. The petite girl pushed the storage door, envisaged where the lemons' stock were. _'There!'_ Concerned her task, she shoved different kind of fruit's barrels, before reached the right barrel she needed. She collected six lemons to her left arm and took two more for the other.

Once she was outside, her nakama had expected her to come, with the stares directed to her. She urged to the poor sick man was, bended to sit in seiza manner beside Usopp, put the lemons in her lap.

"We need some of juice from those, Fuyuka", instructed Nami.

Without reply, Fuyuka groped within her right boots, and began to cut a lemon before gave two cut pieces to the sharpshooter. Recently, Usopp received it but not without an alien stare like for her as he squished the juice into Yosaku's mouth. Thought she knew why she got another stare for that day, it was because a small pocket knife which did a job to sliced lemons fruits. It was not disturbing her much as silently slicing another and passed it to Usopp.

"He will get better several days later", Nami assured the sick man's partner who still had a stream tears.

"Are you sure, ane-san? I'm really thankful to you, ane-san"

"Stop spit to my face, please"

' _Eew...'_ grimaced Fuyuka inwardly, saw the orange head pushed Johnny a bit from her face. Nami started to wipe his spurting saliva; not hiding disgusting look to Johnny while explaining information about scurvy and how caused it. Luffy who only sat and watched across her, beamed in awe.

"Amazing! Like a doctor!"

"Uh huh, I know you are a smart girl", commented Usopp from beside. His tone filled like he known it all from beginning which she doubt he told another lies.

"YOU ARE SAILOR, SO YOU MUST KNOW THIS SITUATION! IT WILL GET TO YOU SOONER OR LATER!"

Fuyuka cringed a bit heard Nami shrieked voice. That was not helpful if she had a sharper hearing that stopped her slicing for the last lemon. A vein throb and shark teeth appeared from Nami's face who yelling Luffy and Usopp with her might. _'The magic of anime world. Wait. Can I do that too?'_ While she wondering another kind of expression she could adopt and not so out of character, Yosaku shorted to conscious and began fooling dancing with Johnny. Again, the famous shark-teeth of navigator yelled them.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN RECOVER THAT FAST!"

 _'I agree with you, Nami-san'_ Fuyuka sweat-dropped with the duo partners' action or more doubtful the pale sick man miracle health. The duo stopped, posed to introduce themselves properly about bounty hunter and exclaimed that Zoro used to be one of them.

"It's an honor to meet you all"

"But it's a surprise. Pirate Hunter Zoro has become a pirate himself"

The green swordsman stepped to greet his fellow partners. Johnny held Zoro's hand with joyful expression. They waited the last person, but the stretched hand was not merging and passed beside. Yosaku collapsed with a soft thud. His face became pale again, a sign he was not recover fully. His partner panicked and got near to lift the fallen sick man. The boys helped the bounty hunters, decided to bring the sick man to rest in storage room.

Fuyuka flipped her pocket knife, slipped safely inside her right boot before walked to the only woman company in the ship. She threw the last lemon which Nami caught casually. It was weird, somehow the short conversation before made them closer. _'I wonder why...'_

Nami jiggled the lemon up before caught it at her palm. "What about we make some ice lemon?"

A flash memory about her school daily life flooded in mind. No. She was not within beautiful face category nor had nice pack body. But with her reputation at top 5 ranks in the school and her infamous family did not oblige at all. She made a barrier every acquaintances who decided near her because her wealthy family or a bet from some teenage boys who could make her down to be their 'girlfriend'. _'But this world is different, right? And it will become a long journey. I think...'_

Her tense body turned into more relaxed, her corner mouth curved like a small smile, accepted a free touch wind that came her new life. "Then let's get some, Nami-san"

XXX

That night the Straw Hat's pirates continued their disturb meeting. Johnny was at there too, leaned near the stove. Fuyuka decided to read her new book after scribbling her daily journal. The gloomy air not made the crews mood up, drowned the event at noon could be happening to them and perhaps they had same desperate decision.

"Yosh! I've decided. We need a cook! Let's find a cook!"

Usopp rose excited with Luffy's idea. "I agree! Then we always have delicious dish in this ship"

"If you want to find a cook, I know where you can find them. It is nearby Grand Line", said Johnny. It made the rest of crews perked up interesting. The bounty hunter walked and stopped in front of the green swordsman. "And the man you always to find, Taka no Me, he will be there too, aniki. The way is North East! Our direction is Baratie, the floating restaurant"

 _'Taka no Me? Is this man really has eyes like hawk or is that only a title? And what make Zoro-san exciting to meet this man?'_ thought Fuyuka. She had a lot unanswered question through her mind and knew if she wanted an answer, she must ask to a certain grumpy first mate. Her eyes widened a bit as she caught some weird words from the bounty hunter. _'Wait. Did he just say a floating restaurant?'_

XXX

' _Seem_ _s_ _Johnny-san was not bluff about_ _the_ _floating restaurant. A huge-fish-floating restaurant!'_ She stunned with a weird structure in the middle of sea. It was just like ship but had taken a fish for the shape. A charm green painted around the walls, the red color spread the side of lower whale and the largest rudder she ever seen. She was not a fish enthusiast so she couldn't figure the white fish name head at the other end. Two towering masts as a signed if the ship needed a much wind to move. The floating restaurant had larger ship if she compared it with Merry's. An 'ooh' and 'aah' filled the front deck where they were gathering, except Johnny's partner.

"What do you think guys?" asked Johnny with exciting tone.

Luffy drooled, thought delicious dish or maybe his lovable meats. "That's a large fish!"

"It's really wonderful", chirped Nami add.

"Amazing!" Usopp pumped his fists in mid air.

"Baratie..." she pronounced the syllable.

Looked like their joyful moment must be stopped, a heavy familiar bell like she always heard alarmed her guard on. Fuyuka snapped disbelief to see a Marine's ship approached from right side. _'How can it appear from nowhere?!'_ She scolded herself how careless she was not bring her katana, thought she had learnt some self defense from her jiisan.

The other Straw Hat's crews, well except Luffy maybe, had same conclusion, if there was a Marine's ship came, it must be a trouble ahead. They were a pirate and marine was their enemy. They were waiting if the marine launched an attack. Fuyuka raised her brow, leered Johnny sneaked out silently to hide behind storage door, joining his partner who healthy enough but not showing his presence. _'Well I think because they are a pirate hunter but do nothing because this pirate's crew has their former partner'_ not bothering, focused a soon to be dangerous ahead, she noticed a pink-purple haired man appeared to greet them. He had a tanned skin, a scar under his right eye, and wore a plain white suit. She spotted bolts at his knuckle when he lifted his palm with arrogant air surrounding him.

"I never see that Jolly's Roger before", murmured him, glanced the pirate symbol at sail flag. "My name's 'Iron Fist' Fullbody. Who is your captain ship?"

' _Anime and their weird names'_ commented Fuyuka sarcasm, scoffed inwardly after she translated the marine's captain's name.

Her captain stepped forward. "I'm the captain. Luffy!"

"And I'm Usopp," added Usopp.

"Our Jolly's Roger had made yesterday!"

"It was me who made that!"

The pink haired man started insulting Johnny and Yosaku, said the bounty hunters weak because in the end they had been caught by pirates before a woman with blonde hair appeared, asking him to go with her which he fetched her wish willingly. The bounty hunters throw some posters to prove the marine's captain their job results, showed how many pirates they had caught or eliminated. As the marine's captain's left, assumed like they were weak pirates, Fuyuka's ebony eyes glinted to darker color when she saw Nami crumpled a bounty poster at her hand. The bounty hunters explained some information with sweat nervous, but it was not her reason to frown. Nami's body trembled while she was holding it. _'Anger? But what caused her to have that much anger?'_ Unnoticing, someone was watching her observed the orange head girl. A loud bang caught her attention back, wildered a cannon's ball aimed their ship.

"Leave it to me!" shouted Luffy. He stretched to hold Merry's head and primary mast, prepared to receive the cannon ball with his own body.

"Gomu Gomu no Pachinko!"

Luckily, the cannon's ball not exploded after hit Luffy's stomach, such expecting from a rubber, but their lucky was not long. The Straw Hat's captain disposed the cannon's ball to wrong way, to Baratie. It exploded the roof top of the ship restaurant and the culprit had already exhausting after the encounter. She deadpanned the hero unexpected trouble, amused if it was a curse or luck. _'Trouble would always find him later'_ a small boat with two men in chef suit uniform came into their ship, demanding who had responsibility to damage their restaurant. Luffy let them to drag him without rebel to Baratie.

Once the captain did responsibility with the restaurant's owner, Fuyuka decided to back women's room. _'I won't leave my katana again. Never again. It could be worse'_ She hung the black cloth thing loosely at her right shoulder, gazed her three nakama still at front deck, lazily waiting the missing captain. A steady pounding sound came out above her, signed the bounty hunters were fixing the broken railing near main lounge.

"Is Luffy really wanted to take responsibility? It would be take a month", said Usopp rested his chin on front railing.

"If he has not reckless for his action, this never be happened", added Nami beside him, swaying her loose hands in bored movement.

"It won't be the last, I bet" Fuyuka stated dryly, made her presence to be notice for her nakama. Nami glanced over her shoulder; her corner lip curved slyly smile or smirk?

"Want to bet how fast Luffy caused next trouble, Fuyuka?"

Fuyuka tilted her head, amused inwardly, before decided to sit beside Zoro. It startled the first mate, from his tense muscle language, not expected she dare to get near him. She settled the bundled cloth thing like the green swordsman rested his katana; instead she used her left shoulder. She was right hand handle. "Tempting. I'm afraid the money I brought is different"

Nami pouted, huffed a bit. An idea strucked her mind. _'I think it wills mood her up'_

"I offer for a trial bet, Nami-san. If I won, could you pay some meals over there?"

"That's it?" asked Nami disbelief. She nodded. "Then what will I get?"

"You know the fact I'm broken, Nami-san. So I bid something", she paused to get her attention. "If you find treasures, you have to share the money, right? I give you 40 percent from mine"

The effect was just like Luffy, the orange head hooked her bait. _'Her eyes changes. What is that? Like dollar but use 'B' alphabet?'_ Zoro and Usopp gave a stare like she was insane to give up her money for the greedy orange teenage girl.

"Deal"

XXX

After some placing bet between two girls and the boys stared them like they were crazy, Nami decided went to Baratie because she had been waiting Luffy to long and perhaps wanted to see their betting went. Johnny and Yosaku said they wanted to stay at Merry, still tried to finish the damage.

Zoro and Usopp, being the men had job to row the small boat they ascending into. Actually because Nami forced them, that's why Nami and Fuyuka sat nicely behind. When Usopp tied a rope which connecting the boat to wooden pillar, a loud crashed captivated their interest. The green swordsman opened the entry door, her eyes widened as she saw the pink-purple marine's captain before being choked by a blond man. Seemed, Fullbody had been defeated as she saw the blood from his wound he got. _'I know him, but he really looks younger'_

"This is a fight or what?" commented Zoro out loud.

She admitted he was an attractive man. A long bang covered his left eye, brushed over his left face side. He wore black suit, completed with a tie, like a gentleman she used to see for a formal attribute. A cigarette gritted between his lips. Later, the blond man released the marine's captain after a chef with blue uniform sailor scolded him. The intruder chef resembled her with fisherman in her nation. She thought he had important position in this floating restaurant. _'Sanji? He calls him Sanji...'_

Like Fullbody didn't learn his mistake, he started another insult for the blond chef and the floating restaurant. Two ordinary chefs appeared and grabbed the 'chef assistant' blond man which she assumed that he wanted to land a fist for the marine's captain. A hole appeared from ceiling, appealing Luffy and the head chef, from the tall chef hat he wore and his older face. What caught her eyes was the head chef wielded a peg on his right leg. Her captain and the owner restaurant started another argue before disruption by the ordinary chefs who were holding the anger Sanji. Amazingly, the owner kicked the blond man and the marine's captain with his peg leg.

The scene was not end right there, a young marine bursted through the main door and reported a pirates prisoner had escaped and made he lost seven marine's crews. The entire customers who heard the scene began whispered and some afraid noticed the pirates name.

"Don Krieg the pirates to be fear!" "Is that the strongest pirates in East Blue?!"

' _Don Krieg?'_ Fuyuka peered the phrase around her. Her heart skipped a beat, consciously clenched her shirt where her heart was as a loud gun sound echoed the room. She pressed her turmoiling feel inside for her experience watched the marine crew fell after being shot. _'Calm down, Fuyuka. Calm down'_ While she was trying to compose herself, a dark skin man appeared behind the fell marines crew. He wore an open gray jacket with a red serpent design on each side, a green shirt beneath, and a gray-blue stripes headband. He took a seat and ordered food to Patty. The same chef wore blue uniform. In the end, the chef beated the pirate because he didn't have any money to pay.

Fuyuka followed her fellows to one of empty table, ready to order some foods for their growling stomach. She took a seat at Zoro left side. There was Nami across her and Usopp at her left side. She hesitated, but Nami assisted her or unintended forced to take some meals. Luckily, neither Patty nor Sanji handled their order. When their foods came, the Straw Hat's captain walking down from the spiral staircase. He ran toward their table with irritated face. _'Must because we don't invite him to eat'_

"How could you eat these delicious foods, while I have to work!"

Zoro leaned with smug face. "That's a pity for you. And this is free" He just poured a gasoline to fire and laughed. Nami and Usopp followed him.

Fuyuka picked a bun cinnamon roll, grabbed Luffy's wrist, and put the cinnamon to his open palm. "It's for you, Luffy-san. Eat it, I know you hungry"

Luffy blinked twice but received her treatment, ate the cinnamon roll in one gulp. The laughter petered out as she lifted her box which full a dozen of cinnamon roll to her captain, offered him if he wanted more. Luffy won't hesitate, took two buns and munched it smugness still annoyance. "Why you couldn't be kind like Fuyuka?!"

He humped, picked his nose and put his boogie inside Zoro's glass, making Nami and Usopp tried their best to hold their laughter. Fuyuka just watched along.

"But I have to admit this restaurant's foods really delicious" Zoro took his glass and about to drink it. Like he knew the trap, he forced the glass to Luffy mouth, choked him merciless. "You drink this!"

Loud laughter filled their tables. Fuyuka just shook her head saw their antics, preferred to nibble her bun. No one saw her eyes twinkle like stars. _'Zoro-san is right. This dish is the best I have eaten. Excellent delicious~'_

"Why you did that?!" exclaimed Luffy, held his neck.

Zoro stood up face Luffy. "You dare to trick me!"

In flash, the blond man she had seen before kneeled near Nami with a red rose to her and flirting with various wonderful words. Not even her 'acquaintance admirer' used those much. _'Why does he remind me with Tamaki from Ouran? Blondie. Check. Flirting women like princess or lady. Check. My point is he is a womanizer'_

Then he spotted her with a white rose that made her sweat-dropped. _'Where he put those rose?'_ And yes she accepted the white rose politely but not stopped him to flirting her. She didn't hear his words about 'purity or his undying love because her eyes cold like ice princess' She twirled the rose uninterested, nibbled her bun with her free hand.

"Why they always give red or white rose? Passion or purity? I prefer peace and tranquility. The rarest of rose flower, the green rose" She mumbled longingly, hoped the white color changed to the beauty green color. _'Impossible, huh?'_

She zoned out a while, not aware the owner restaurant approached to scold the flirting Sanji. They were arguing until the head chef threw Sanji to their table. Fuyuka snatched the cloth than her precious cinnamon rolls, grimaced with a crack sound when the blond cook crashed the table. She deadpanned as her three nakama held plates in their hands. _'Oh-?'_ Her ebony eyes twinkling noticed her precious box safely. _'You are my savior!'_

Her 'savior' stunned a bit, blinked twice, before handed on her cinnamon box. He turned over the falling cook, not even let her to say 'thank you'.

"Remember, no matter how you try, I will stay here as to be a cook", stated Sanji. "One day I will kill you"

The head chef already walked away from the scene. "I won't die. I will live 100 years later"

"Now that jiiji permitted, you can join my crew and become our chef!" said Luffy plumped his hand to Sanji's shoulder, cheered him on.

"Hell NO!" Sanji yelled shark-teeth.

Then Sanji replaced a new table and began flirting Nami for the second time. He brought a glass like fruit dessert which he called 'Macedonia' and poured some wine to her glass. Not only Nami who received special treatment, she was his 'victim' next. Fuyuka only stared 'Macedonia' and a glass of wine. Of course, Nami looked happy with special treatment. _'I'm not. Not at all'_

She glanced that Luffy and Zoro had a tea cup like she used at home. She tugged Zoro's sleeve right time before he sipped his hot tea. It made him twitch irritated like said 'what?!' to her. It amused her that they applied silent conversation and gesture. Fuyuka took her wine glass and pointed his cup tea to her. He rolled his eyes, pointed his thumb to Sanji. She grimaced like it was a bad idea, refused indubitably. He raised a brow, confused asking 'why?' Fuyuka lifted a white rose, pointed 'Macedonia' and wine. She pulled a long face for wine, stated that she didn't drink alcohol.

Like it wasn't enough to bribe the green swordsman, she thought her last chance. Her infamous weapon to won her jiisan in bribe situation. Not even her 'acquaintance' saw this weapon. _'If jiisan could fall with this, then he could too! I don't want to deal with Sanji-san'_ She widened her eyes, plead innocently and tilting her head put another effect. What she had forgot that she was in anime world and the effect powered up drastically. Too much. Because the wine glass at her hand had replaced with a cup hot tea. _'Eh? That's...fast...'_

"It's not fair! Why you didn't apologize to us?!" shouted Usopp. "I will kick your ass, stupid cook!"

"I rather give you a cup of hot tea", Sanji muttered near Usopp's face. "Thanks for me, long nose"

"Are you challenging me? You can't beat me easily! Beat him, Zoro!"

"Do it yourself", responded Zoro dryly. He sipped the wine she gave, blessedly the rich flavor touch his alcohol sense.

"Ne, cook-san", cooed Nami with velvety voice to the blonde man who like someone being hypnotized when Nami called him. His eyes- His uncovered eye changed in love shape. Nami rubbed his chin to give some effect. "These foods are really delicious, but the price is too expensive for me"

"It's free for you and ice princess over there", said Sanji with love struck.

Nami glee with happiness, slung her arms around Sanji's neck which made him love her more. Fuyuka didn't hear his declare; too busy ate her precious snacks and her first won bribe in One Piece world. _'Nice win. Nice hot tea. It will be nice if I won the bet'_

Sanji backed a normal gaze to Zoro. "You still pay though"

Luffy laughed and received a kick from Sanji. "What the hell you relax over there?! Give a greeting to every customer when they come"

"Hai"

Fuyuka and her three nakama only sweat-dropped as they saw their captain being dragged by Sanji backed to his post wherever it was.

XXX

Fuyuka stared her reflection in the mirror. She stared her own eyes that changed drastically. _A lot_. It curved pointing in the end like cat eyes, larger in nice round shape, the ebony pool shade neither black like Zoro's nor Luffy's. _'No slit? It just weird my eyes have no pupil, just get my ebony in full glory. And this yukata better in anime shape. That's just making my pale skin glowing'_ She made a high ponytail braid for her silky-now wavy hair.

After a last glance assured that she had decent attire, she hurried to meet her nakama which she spotted them gathering at front deck. That was until she noticed something weird in the air. No sun blazing against her eyes, no wind breeze soothing her skin, instead a fog escorted her to creepier fettle which made her spine shivered. A bit. It screamed her like something bad would happen, soon. She won't despise her instinct. Never. Trusted your alarm instinct.

Usopp sighed heavily. "It has been four days we are here. I'm starting to loathe this place. Just think, when we can go from this place?"

"Be patient", replied Zoro careless.

No one noticed her presence, one of her reason changed her sandals, well she called it her ninja sandals which amusing her jiisan each time because it barely make sound. She won't choose geta, too much noise sound. Nor she chose men sandals, too plain. It was a custom hand-made, just for her request. Wrapped her length ankle warmly and large enough to slip her hidden pocket knife or- She would tell you next time. And no heels completed her actual weight comparing her other nakama, the shortest.

Wait, scratched that no one noticed her. There was one person and now stunned with widened eyes and not long backed to warily act. The two others finally noticed her, but with different expression. She won't blame them; she was just wearing all in black. It was short yukata, only reached her half thigh with medium length sleeves. Black. The only color was her white obi wrapped her torso, tied like a bow and a plain yukata inside. The cloth thing slung her left shoulder and a pair sandal. All in black.

She waited them to asked, no one dared to ask. Something she was leery about, something she got a conclusion in quick time. They kept their past into privacy or perhaps no one bothered enough to ask, get known each other. This made her to another conclusion, 'it would be troublesome later'. She had seen in anime, each character had past that would connect the future event. She won't be surprising if Luffy, the captain, had some 'bang' news like he had important well-known parents, perhaps or some twisted like they were a marine. _'I know they wanted to ask the wide crest in my back or the bundled thing I bring. Let them to curious'_ She stopped near railing, not far where Nami stood, stared the sea silently, felt the agitate tingled her spine. Something had slipped her mind.

Their attention intruded by Luffy sudden appearance with a big black trash in his hands. Usopp whined to Luffy so they could leave soon. But Fuyuka was aware her captain long stared to another way, like he knew what would come within the fog. Slowly, an image like ship visualization more vivid as the foreign ship kept the distance nearer to Baratie. Her eyes widened not because the giant shape which towering Baratie, but something clicked her mind, something had slipped before when she saw the flag. A pirate flag.

"Don Krieg. It's Don Krieg's ship", muttered Fuyuka out loud.

"What?!" Nami and Usopp shrieked in simultaneous.

Zoro had already stood, put his guard on, and glared her to explain which she would explain with pleasure. "The man who shot Fullbody's crew is Don Krieg's crew. Do you think he want revenge?" Another reason made Nami and Usopp panicked or Zoro guarded on, aware the trouble to be soon.

"We must get out from here!" Usopp tried to persuade, not hid his fear.

Like knew the trouble ahead, the thick fog surrounding the sea little by little vanish, showing how large Don Krieg's ship to see. The ship reminded her with old war ship hundreds ago she read in books. Fuyuka astonished a while, trailing the towering masts and the Jolly Rodger flared as the wind through it until the sails had been torn in worst shape. It was not the end, five minutes later, the door bursted in loud bang, scattered the crowds everywhere with fear filled in their face.

"What is going on in that restaurant?" asked Usopp.

"Really, Usopp-san?" Fuyuka deadpanned, enough hinted sarcasm. "That means the man before perhaps bring his captain to make trouble over there" _'But why I don't see anyone with large ship like that? He must have a lot crews, right?'_

Usopp's face drained into pale. "Are you serious, Fuyuka?"

She rolled her eyes like said 'what else?' which caught the green swordsman eyes. He smirked, countered another words to the fear sharpshooter. "What's wrong? Are you afraid, huh?"

"I'm not!"

The silence almost too thick, spread their nervous or caution for who brave enough to calm their mind but not for who didn't, it cut their skin as they hoped something would happened and like their wished come true, a loud explosion reached their ears. _'It won't be the last'_ chanted Fuyuka frequently like a mantra, tried to adapt, and calmed her faster beat.

"I think now the time to see ourselves", Zoro smirked merciless toward Usopp who got pale already, knowing his scheme. "And you come with me, Usopp. You don't afraid, right?"

"Of course not! There is nothing makes Captain Usopp afraid!" defended the sharpshooter, though his legs trembling violently.

Not wasted his time, Zoro jumped to Baratie's porch which was actually the second floor and it didn't need lot effort since the distance was not far. They just needed one long jump to land other side. Usopp followed the green swordsman act even he showed that he had been forcing. Fuyuka only watched the boys gone from her sight, knitted in thoughtful. _'Are they really fine?'_

"Can you defend yourself, Fuyuka?"

Fuyuka snapped to the orange head girl. "I know some self-defense" Chose her word gingerly with Nami unexpected question. Tightened the bundled cloth comforter until she smiled to her, knowing the smile she gave.

"Why don't you check the boys? They always make trouble, you know", rested her hands against hip. "I will wait here with those bounty hunters"

' _Too cheerful. A lie. A smooth lie. What are you hiding for, Nami-san?'_ Unnoticed, her eyes darkener with her sudden turmoiling feel. Yes, she agreed Nami's logical reason yet she concerned with Nami like she urged to get rid her. Lastly, Fuyuka nodded, respected her decision but not without prop deep in her stomach. Her smile widened, nodded happily. Fuyuka glad that the height between was not like she feared. With a long jump, she landed with a low thud in other side, glanced the last where Nami stood.

Nami waved towards her. "Be careful, Fuyuka!"

"I will"

XXX

 **Japanese Vocabulary:**

Aniki / Aneki : Bro / Sis (Informal), sometimes used for fellow member or a street gang

Umi : sea

Taka no Me : Hawk Eyes

Jiiji : old man (much ruder, sort of like old hag for an old woman)

 **Review**

Guest : Yes, I know. First of all, thanks for your review and the critics. I have considered that problems from beginning. I used to be watched subbed version and I always imagined their voice when they talked. I found some words not fitted if I translated in English. That's why I will keep in Japanese. Besides, my OC only called 'Senchou' under certain circumstance. You will understand why I kept her to called 'Senchou' instead 'Captain' _  
_

CrimsonSong : There you go. Another update. I hope you like it :D


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, best regards for new followers and make my story into your favorites and for silent readers out there. Ureshii~ .

Honestly, I'm not confidence with this chapter. A lot of action and it's just...ugh! I hope you like it. Do not mind send your critics. Happy reading, minna!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

 **Chapter 3** – Meet Taka no Me, the Greatest Swordsman

" _If she knew there was something wrong with the navigator, why she did nothing? She could ask her or maybe-" Her forehead furrowed to cognize whatever through her innocent mind. "What about her jiisan? The old man who sent her? And what purpose? Oh, I'm rambling again" She ducked her head, fiddled her little finger like the act interesting her more._

" _Patient, little one", assured the second figure calmly. "But I can answer why she did nothing"_

" _Why?"_

" _Simple. Even though she could asked the navigator, the navigator would tell a lie"_

" _I think I understand", she tugged her blanket closely to cover till her neck. "What about the first mate? I never expect he would acted like that"_

" _Oh, him? He had his own reason, little one. Do you know why?"_

 _The first voice hummed with cutely sound, tilted her head. "Because he didn't trust her?"_

" _Yet, little one. Perhaps you will like this part. This is the beginning of their relationship..." The second figure rested an elbow to arm chair, cozily and gave high patient for the curious one, paused to grant another curious stare but now adding with exciting feel. "...When they met Taka no Me, the Greatest Swordsman in Grand Line"_

" _Oh! Tell me!"_

 _A soft chuckled came from the second voice lip, filled the room with a gently laughter watched her enthusiast. "Now, it was starting with..."_

* * *

"The fight has to began, Luffy? Need hands?"

"A-a-and we won't lose"

Fuyuka noticed who those owners' voices were. The first one was coming from the grumpy first mate and the stuttered voice was the scaredy cat of sharpshooter. It was not hard to find the entry to go inside. There was only one door that connected the porch, located a long hall after she went in. With a quick scanned, she assumed the second floor was the place where the chefs slept until her nose picked up 'something' and coughed softly. Made her marched to spiral stair in the end hall. _'Stink!'_

Her frown deepened as found the situation below which was worse than she thought. All the chefs were holding a weapon like spear; well it was how they held it. Instead a sharp-edged, she found a fork and a ladle. At last it wasn't happening, yet. But the thick air and stiffened bodies told her more than words. That was how she found the first mate had flicked his katana, ready to welcome any attack. Yet the sharpshooter situation was not better from firstly at Merry. The trembling legs was still at there, worsen thought, held his head higher.

Her captain already lifted his fist like prepared to attack anyone threat him. She spotted the beaten man before, kneeled in the floor and a tall figure near entry door. It was just screamed like the villain in the room. No. He was **the** villain. Not with several guns appeared inside his shoulder armor. _'Why the villain always has scary face? That golden steel armor used to shield him, well-set and tough. Am I the shortest here? If he reaches the entry door, then his height almost two meters!'_

"Zoro, Usopp, you came here? Oh, Fuyuka, too!" exclaimed Luffy. "All of you just watch me here, 'kay?"

"What?!" Zoro and Usopp snapped with incredulous face, now aware her presence stood in mid spiral stair, only several step behind them. The first mate immovable his reaction to glare her like she was an add burden to him.

"What are you doing here, Fuyuka?" Usopp asked disbelief or relief, or maybe both.

"Nami-san said to check all of you if you get trouble here"

A sweat rolled down from Usopp's temple, not knowing to retort her remark as she talked like someone asked 'how is the weather today?' tone. But it twitched the first mate more, scowled to intimidate her.

"We don't need a babysitter. So back to the witch, woman", spat the last word, underlining his occasion.

Instead to fear, Fuyuka only shrugged her shoulder and backed stare the black eyes which looked furiously to her. Actually, she was enjoying their little war stare, not to admitted out loud, it would just flared up his temper. "I know some self-defense if you worry my fair, Zoro-san"

' _Oh~'_ His eyes narrowed incensing glare, stated 'as if', rejected her idea that he worried, which she caught his meaning perfectly. "Do as you like, woman" Caught another hinder message 'stand out my way', she nodded silently. Somewhat they forgot that the entire peoples in the room watched their little banter or a helpless face from Usopp who wondered their sudden changed behavior.

A loud laugh from Don Krieg splintered attention to him, include her. "Are they your nakama? And a girl all of thing? She looks not strong for me. Is that all you recruit?"

"You're wrong. There are two more", replied Luffy flatly, lifted his two fingers.

Sanji yelled. "Oi! Why do you counting me in?!"

Slowly, Don Krieg pulled his serious face; wield the sack cloth over his shoulder. "You should be gone if you wanted to live. I want the logbook and this ship. If you wanted to die, that's your choice. Honestly, I don't want to do it, but I'd glad to send you to the sea" Then walked away hung his threat which made the entire chefs gulped nervous. Not even to ask his crew to leave, let the kneeled crew deal alone, confidence he would win over the next stage.

After the villain captain left, their caution backed to the kneeled villain's crew. He still held his left shoulder with trembling body. "I'm sorry, Sanji-san. I never think it will happened like this"

"I don't need apologize from someone like you!" interrupted the owner, made the villain's crew lifted his gaze, founding a stern gaze from him. "We are a cook in this restaurant. We will give meals each person who comes here"

"Owner! Why do you take sides with Sanji?!" shouted Patty. "What's happening here?!"

"Yeah! All of this is his fault!" added one of chef behind Patty. Another chef in other side pointed agreement. "He will crush your restaurant!"

"Shut up, you fool!" barked the owner. "Have you ever felt how a dying people because starving?! Can you imagine that? No food no water in these wide of sea?"

"What do you mean, owner?"

"The different between you and Sanji is because he knows that feeling"

An exasperated sigh escaped as she heard the whisper among ordinary chefs such as wondering to figure the meaning inside the owner's words.

"What's wrong, Fuyuka? You have a long sigh there"

She turned to face the sharpshooter and shook her head stated nothing wrong before focused her stare to watch the blonde cook who was enjoying his cigarette. "I wonder why these chefs don't get owner-san words with that hints he gave"

"You know?" asked Usopp surprised.

' _Nami-san's right. These boys don't know the important things when sailing'_ She gave another sigh before nod. "We can still live without food for week. But can you imagine without water a week? With the sea fueling of salt water? If owner-san said Sanji-san knows that feeling, it does mean Sanji-san has experienced the dying of starving, perhaps more than we imagine considering how owner-san defended him"

"Besides, if a man like that concurs our captain offer, then he won't let us feel starving. Although he has behavior to serve 'lady' first and get irritate to men, he will done his job as a cook beyond. Nice for a new crew, yes?" squinted the sharpshooter, knowing she had delivered a new perceptive to him well.

"Though I didn't forget he won't apologize to us before, he is a good man if he has principle like that", commented Usopp, fixed a respect gaze to Sanji. "I accept him to be our cook"

"As do I, Usopp-san"

"But he rejected the offer"

Yes, she was aware that yet she thought it was her captain job to pursue their new nakama. She got nothing reaction from the first mate, but she caught he was staring their new cook to be in deep thought from her corner eyes. She was glad her words sank in his mind, even though he acted like he didn't care. _'I know the problem I face now. Their emotion. They are just...'_

"What are you doing?!" the villain's crew smacked his palms into floor, wildered as the entire chefs lifted their weapon and decided to defend their restaurant. "Don't you know how strong Don Krieg is?!"

"Oi, Gin!" Sanji, who already stood, was having his way toward the kneeled man. "The cook job is giving foods for starving peoples. However..." He stomped a falling table's leg, swaying in mid air a while before landed perfectly as one of Sanji's leg resting upon it. "...your captain has passed my edge patience. Whatever I do for your nakama, do not grudge to me. I will kill anyone who trying to take over this restaurant! Even you!"

Patty scoffed. "Heh? You saved his life only to kill him then? How wise, Sanji"

"Shut up, donuts head!"

Luffy lifted his head to them, pointing to direct the kneeled man. "Can I ask him something?"

Fuyuka nodded, gave a gesture 'go on' with her free hand. But the sharpshooter had a different idea. "Who cares about him? Do we have to go now, Luffy?" He splayed his hands. "Besides that man rejected your offer, we don't have anything here, right?"

"Don't worry. Even he is Don Krieg's, he has injuring enough", commented Zoro, leaned the railing lazily. "Besides, its Luffy decision whoever he offering to be the cook"

"Aa. I will bring him", responded Luffy firmly. Usopp wanted to against him before settle back with a long sigh. Like hearing their conversation, the blonde cook shouted to their stubborn captain.

"I won't!"

Until his uncovered eyes targeted her presence and teleported below her in blink eye, kneeling like a knight in his shining armor. _'Uh-oh. Not again'_ She had enough hearing his flirting three days in row. Now, her situation was like rapunzel trapped in her tower waiting her prince to save her, an arm stretched highly toward her.

"I will protect you, my ice princess. I care your welfare into this awful condition", glanced a glare to a certain swordsman. "Not like that marimo over there" It twitched the grumpy first mate, returned his own glare to Sanji. But the blonde man had decide to focus her back, started another flirting which she didn't want to explain furthermore, not even her polite excuse to stop this man to flatter her. Abandoned Sanji's flirt, Fuyuka settled her interesting to her captain act.

"Gin!" called Luffy. "You have said that you knew something about Grand Line, right? You have gone there, right?"

It was successfully to make Sanji stopped, turned his attention to Gin who gulped nervous, staring down. "Actually, I'm not so sure. What happened in Grand Line at seventh days, I don't know if it was a dream...or reality...This is still fresh in my mind. Unbelievable..." A sweat dropped from his temple, covering his horrified face. "Only one person could destroy 50 fleeting ships!"

Most the entire peoples in the room gawked with their jaw hung wide opened, their eyes widened disbelief after Gin dropped bomb news; include Fuyuka, only her eyes bewildered. _'Is that possible? No. No. Everything possible in this world. How strong this man?'_

"He came from nowhere and started to sink our ships, one by one. If the storm was not there, then our Maiden ship will crushed too. For me it was to scare to remember, I don't want to remember what had happened!" continued him, trembling. "That man...Ano, his stare...like a hawk eyes!"

A gasped came from her right side. Now the green swordsman face turned into nervous. "What did you say?" Due her curiousness, the Baratie's owner stepped forward to answer.

"That man is well-known as Taka no Me", crossed his arms. "You said if he has eyes like a hawk. It does enough to proof it is him. I'm not surprise if he did that"

"Taka no Me man!" said Zoro with shaking body.

Luffy lifted his gaze to his first mate. "Do you know him, Zoro?"

Zoro composed his self calmer state. "Aa. He is the man I looking for all this time. I sail to the sea only to find him"

"Perhaps he has some grudge against you or something?" asked Sanji, blew some smoke from his cigarette.

"Or maybe you disturbed his napping?" added the owner.

"Don't joke around!" snapped Gin in anger. "Is that possible only because that reason, he destroyed our fleeting ships?"

' _In this world? Possible. And they have odd behavior to not normal people understanding them'_ Heard silently the owner explained it was common usual in Grand Line and she was curious with this Taka no Me man, wondered if she could meet the grumpy first mate looking for. As expected from the main character, Luffy never waver with the dangerous thing in Grand Line, it was only exciting him more while Usopp persuaded him to not going that scary place with miserable tears.

"Well, it looks my goal is going to Grand Line and meet the man there", exclaimed the green swordsman, leaning satisfied to the wall behind him.

"Are you an idiot? Seems you wanted to suicide", commented Sanji below them.

"That's right, but it's not your business", stated Zoro sternly, lowered his gaze to a certain blonde cook. "When I decided to be the Greatest Swordsman in the world, I bet all I have to reach it. The only one could called me idiot is only me alone"

"Ooh me too! Me too!" volunteered Luffy, waving his hands.

"As real the man, the same goes for me", boasted Usopp uncertainly.

Zoro pocked Usopp's back head with the edge of his katana. "Do not lie!"

' _The Greatest Swordsman, huh? That will be very interesting. Now I hope I could meet this Taka no Me, badly. Do we have a chance to meet him?'_ Her eyes casted darkener her change feel, gripped her black cloth thing tightened.

XXX

A barely cried reached their hearing sense constantly readying their weapon to welcome any attack, due the war between Don Krieg had already began. Though their face filled nervous, the entire chefs there lifted their guard to defend their restaurant from the villain pirates. Not lasting, like a miracle, the Don Krieg's ship split into half with unseen attack made all peoples in the room gaped. Yet, the unseen attack made another trouble with a shock strong wave aftermath. She must held the railing if she didn't want to fall. Her eyes widened as heard the owner shouted an order to turn their wheel before got absorb the effect. _'Wait- That means-'_ the green swordsman had shouted his mind first.

"Wait! Nami, Yosaku, and Johnny are still in Going Merry!" Zoro jumped, ran towards the entry door. Fuyuka and Usopp trailed behind him. But the boys preferred to see the splitting ship, while her mind ran another way. She pushed the curious crowds who blocked her way, following the hall where their ship was. Gone. Merry was not there. Until she spotted the bounty hunters in the surface.

"Johnny-san! Yosaku-san!" cried her, waved a hand to attract their attention.

"Aneki!" the bounty hunters called back simultaneously. They swam toward her.

 _'If the bounty hunters here, then Nami left alone. Why?'_ Furrowed her brow, knowing the wedge culminated like this as she felt Nami rushed her away. From her corner eyes, the boys had fetched near her. She never doubted the boys looked surprised only found the bounty hunters.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Luffy as the bounty hunters now below them.

"Where's the ship?! What happened with Nami?" added Zoro.

"Aniki! We are truly sorry...She run away!" replied Johnny with tears down. "Nami-aneki..."

Yosaku choked a sob. "...She went and brought all of treasures!"

It took second before the boys reacted. "What do you say?!" Their jaw hung opened, shocked with the information they got.

"He's coming", the owner voice came from their left side, pacing out between the splitting ship.

She followed his act, caught a shade of green light appeared within cloud of the mist, slowly a small boat like coffin or truly a coffin showing the presence. The green light was coming from a candle. The figure sat casually, yet his presence could higher air tense around, something she always faced. The power gap, the experience, and the age. She concluded this man was an opponent who could not be underestimating. _'Oh- With those clothes he could pass a Romanian. Coffin, candle, wait- Is he a vampire? Do they exist in One Piece?'_

"That man..." whispered Zoro loud enough, trembling held the railing. "Taka no Me!"

Johnny and Yosaku lay in board, out of breath after Luffy and Usopp initiated to help them climb. It was not stopping the captain and his best friend to bombard the bounty hunters with questions. "Nami ran away with Going Merry?!"

The first mate asked next. "Tell what the hell's happening?"

Yosaku told their story that Nami interested with bounty poster named Arlong. They told her that Arlong really dangerous and strong until she offering them to turn their back as she wanted to change her clothes. The orange head sent a little message for them that made a vein throb appeared in Zoro and Usopp. The bounty hunters sat in seiza, downed his head ashamed.

"That's how we lost the ship!" said Johnny. And Yosaku continued. "We are truly sorry!"

Zoro punched the wall, let his anger out. "Damn! That witch took advantage from us!"

"That ship's a gift from Kaya!" added Usopp.

Fuyuka didn't join their banter of anger for the orange head, more interested with her captain who climbed the railing and paced away the sea like searching something. So she stood near him to confirm her curious. "Can you see Merry, Luffy-san?"

"Aa. Merry's not far" He glanced over to the bounty hunters. "You still have your boat right?"

Heard an affirmative from both of bounty hunters, Luffy turned to his crews. "Zoro, Usopp, Fuyuka catch Nami with their boat"

"Just let her go. There's nothing advantage if we have her", said Zoro careless in shrug manner.

"But she is my navigator. I can't go without her", exclaimed Luffy.

' _None of us have sailing experience and she is important character so she must has awesome gift to navigator. And because Luffy-san is my captain...'_ Bended in a slight bow, contemplated Luffy's eyes directly. "As your order, senchou. I will bring Nami back to you"

For a moment, they stared in silence, while her mind found something new fact from her captain. It was like an empty space, there was no emotion, not even blink or calculating her. Truthfully, she didn't know how to react with his blank stare.

 _Eyes. They never tell a lie, ko-musume._

Nothing. She couldn't read his emotion so she couldn't make any prediction further. He was different. Much different than other main character. Therefore, she broke first, lowering her head in respect for him. She lifted her gaze met a warm-innocent black eyes. A goofy grin met her, nodding happily. Somehow, his grin trademark warmed her, knowing it was his charm. _'You are unpredictable, Luffy-san'_

She turned to see the clueless bounty hunters and the sharpshooter back forth and a sharp gazed from the first mate, already built his guard again until he made a long sigh.

"Fine. Why do we have a stupid captain like him?" messed his hair, turned to the sharpshooter. "Let's go, Usopp!" And a longing stare to her which she replied him with a short nod understanding his silent command.

While they were waiting the bounty hunters swam back to get their boat, the sharpshooter sneaked near her. He pulled her elbow far from Luffy and Zoro's ears. Yet she caught the first mate shot a curious before took her attention to Usopp.

"What's wrong with you and Zoro? Both of you never talk each other, yet Zoro talks like he hates you. I never see him did that toward Nami. What did you do, Fuyuka?"

"Nothing", replied her shortly and he gave disbelief looked. "I know his reason, Usopp-san. I know because he just acts like me"

"What do you mean?"

"Could you trust someone popped from nowhere and joined freely to be pirates?" countered Fuyuka calmly and yes he caught her message, but she interrupted first. "Yet no one brave enough to ask me directly. I will gladly to answer it if any of you asked me. I don't mind if you want to know me. Honestly, I'm glad you asked me, Usopp-san"

"Well, ugh..." he scratched his cheek nervous, not expected that maybe. "So, if I ask, you will answer it?"

She nodded. "I'm aware it's about privacy matter. Want to try, Usopp-san?"

He looked struggle and nodded. "What is flower printed at your back clothes?"

' _So he doesn't ask my reason, still warily with private life but it's a progress after all'_ amused Fuyuka inwardly. "That's plum flower and a sign of my family's crest"

"Family crest?"

"My clan. Every member who wears this crest has proven to bear my family's name. So if a member have same last name, yet she or he doesn't wear this crest, then they just couldn't call them a Maeda", explained her with patience. She saw the sharpshooter wanted to ask more, looked the time chased them as she spotted the bounty hunters came.

"Zoro-aniki, we are ready to sail!" shouted the bounty hunters in perfect unison.

She peered the man beside her, knowing the time to go. "It's not hard to ask, ne Usopp-san?"

"No. Another time, Fuyuka?" countered him relief and somewhat happy, accompanied her walked. "You can ask me too, of course"

"I'm waiting the time comes, Usopp-san"

No one bothered when they backed where Luffy and Zoro waiting. Fuyuka watched Yosaku threw an anchor, docked their small boat. The first mate motioned them to climb first and they did what he wanted to. Fuyuka was the second due Usopp had jumped at the side ship, gulped nervous as she tried to ignore the height and jumped to the boat in low thud, landed perfectly. They waited Zoro who was the last.

Zoro glanced over to the captain. "What about you, Luffy?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to pay debt for this restaurant first. So I can't go", replied Luffy pointing his thumb to the restaurant.

"Be careful, this is not a normal place"

"Aa. I know"

The sudden whispers and murmurs around the fighting to be place disturbed the green swordsman to jump. She caught some phrase like 'he comes to kill us', 'he chases us', or 'the man who destroyed a 50 fleet of ships with one attack'.

"That man...That man is Taka no Me Mihawk" The sweats rolled down, followed with a gulp from his throat, and fixed his eyes on a certain place. "A man who I'm looking for! The Greatest Swordsman in the world!"

Fuyuka's eyes tailed the man who claiming to be the Greatest. The floating coffin she watched a while ago now stopped near the splitting ship, clearly without the mist. The distance kept her to see his face, but the sun blazing helped her to notice his pale skin. She was curious with his eyes, seemed the man involved a conversation with one of Don Krieg's crews who was yelling to the Romanian man. Until the villain crew lifted two guns and followed with loud bangs echoed the surface, aimed to Mihawk which he resisted the bullets only one gently swing his large sword. Not finishing admiring Mihawk's sword skill, she got another surprise as she spotted a green haired man she knew well appearing behind the villain crew.

' _Wa-wait! Since when he is over there? Did he just teleport? Shunshin?!'_ Fuyuka cracked where he stood a minute ago, blinked twice, assured her eyes not deceiving if the green swordsman had gone to other side. They talked about something and she could guess the grumpy first mate made a challenge to Taka no Me, and then he took a cloth from his left upper arm and wore it like a bandana. Mihawk jumped like teleport to the galleon. The spectators murmured something like 'Pirate Hunter' or 'Santōryū User'.

She watched the soon to be sword duel between Mihawk and Zoro. The green swordsman shifted the white katana to grit into his teeth, grabbed two others at his hands. Fuyuka's heart pounding faster as she excited to see Santōryū user, knowing it never heard in her world. Ittōryū? Like she was and it was common usual. Nitōryū? She had tried when her jiisan gave a lesson the sword art, how she felt to handle two katana at once and it was disadvantage her. She realized that Mihawk took a wooden cross which hung at his neck, revealed a knife to be his weapon to fight Zoro.

As expected from the grumpy first man, the act was like an insult and lose his temper, ran toward Mihawk swung two katana and followed the katana in his mouth, launched an slash attack. He stunned the Greatest Swordsman stopped the three katana only with his edge pocket knife.

"Zoro-aniki Oni Giri technique could be stopped?!" yelled Johnny disbelief.

"But that technique never fails before!" continued Yosaku with same tone. "What is happening there?!"

During she watched the first mate furiously moved to attack Taka no Me with his might, her grip tightened to the string cloth hung at her shoulder, trailing how the Greatest Swordsman countered every attack, narrowing as the first mate movement more reckless each time, let consumed by his anger. _'Ah- He lost'_ She saw Mihawk found his chance because Zoro being distracted, made him lapse forward, and chopped his back neck. Zoro limped to stand, tried to continue the battle, but Fuyuka knew better. The chop was a fatal blow, enough to slow his move.

The bounty hunters became angry when Mihawk insulted their aniki was a weak and leaped to beat him, but Luffy prevented them to not disturb Zoro's fight. Pondered her decision would change the world; she walked near her captain who was holding the bounty hunters' head, never left his eyes from Zoro.

"Luffy-san?" called Fuyuka. Her eyes still focused when the green swordsman prepared another special attack, which he called Tora Gari. Her eyes widened, something caught her throat as her eyes trailing each drips bloods poured from Zoro's ribs with a knife stabbed in. She swallowed hard. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it, Fuyuka?" her captain voice hoarsely, perhaps knowing the battle would be end and expected the worst.

' _No matter what, he must li_ _f_ _e!'_ chanted her inwardly, realized well he won't let his fight being disturbed. "I want you bring me to Mihawk-san. I want a little 'chat' with him" A slow nodded was enough for his answer. She admitted the green swordsman's words had made her gave a lot regards, evincing he was at the right way. Yet he must learn more than that, something he forgot, an important thing he missed and she wanted to show his mistakes.

"Gaki, tell me what's your name", said Mihawk, sheathed his knife back.

Zoro spin his hands, made the edge of hilt on right hand near tsuba (guard) on the other, holding like he used a kunai. "Roronoa Zoro!"

"I shall remember it. I have never seen a swordsman like you" Mihawk took the huge sword in his back. "I will end this battle with the greatest sword in the world"

Both of infamous swordsman prepared their movement, for the first mate it was his last chance which probably life and death, for the Greatest Swordsman perhaps it was his way showing a respect. The boys became more nervous each seconds and she had nothing words but to see till the end.

"Santōryū Ougi" Zoro swirled his two katana in rapid circle, leapt to finish his move. "Sanzen Sekai!"

Mihawk pursuit with long leap, passed the green swordsman with a refine slash, broke his two katana into pieces. Zoro sheathed the remain his katana and turned to face Mihawk with open arms, surprising Taka no Me.

"What are you doing?"

Zoro smirked. "It's ashamed if you attacked me from behind"

"Agreed" Not waste his time, Mihawk slashed across the green swordsman torso, made the young man fell into deep sea.

"ZORO!" "ZORO-aniki!"

Fuyuka snapped the urgent situation first because the boys too busy gawked their fallen nakama, turned the bounty hunters redeem her emotion. "Johnny-san! Yosaku-san! Bring Zoro-san and treat his wounds" She gave a stern gaze to them for next instruction "Make sure he still conscious or we will lost him"

"Hai, Fuyuka-aneki!" replied them with worry face, then without hesitant jumped toward the sea.

She had another task to done, turned the nervous sharpshooter. "Usopp-san, send my message to Zoro-san. 'Watch and learn'"

"What do you mean, Fuyuka?" bewilderment with her odd message.

"Just tell him", Fuyuka over her heels to her captain who already bended his back, showing a rage within his eyes. "He wills life, Luffy-san. Trust him. Don't let anger consume your mind. Better you give a respect for his battle. He is strong. Do you believe him?" His eyes flickered with a new determination, glanced to other side. Pleased with herself, she was urging climb his back, wrapping his neck to hold, clinging her legs into his waist. He was ready to stretch his hand aimed the railing to grab until she heard someone yelled.

"Stupid! Leave your ambition!"

Her head cracked to whoever the owner voice was. Her eyes gleamed to dark as she knew the owners. "Sanji-san! If you don't know the art of sword or their way of life, then silence!" Though her voice still calm, seemed it was said the otherwise which made the hearing spectator attention to her. "Or you will deal with me" She had delivered a message, not bothering their reaction or Sanji's reaction. "It's time to go, Luffy-san"

Her captain did say nothing for her sudden harsh words. "Hang on, Fuyuka!" They landed safely in the wrecked galleon.

"Are you two his nakama?" asked Mihawk. "Thank you for watching our battle. He will life, I assure that"

Her eyes never leave from the man figure not far from them, caught his broken accent when talked, like stranger forcing him to speak Japanese. He was paler than she thought and she admitted inwardly if this man was attractive. Strong, handsome, and dangerous. The hawk eyes calculated them like a predator measure them to be same predator or a weak prey. She climbed down from her captain's back, stepped to eye an eye with the taller man and gave a low bow which probably not his expect.

"I'm sorry I have a selfish favor to you, Luffy-san", said Fuyuka polite, lifted her chin to stare the older man ahead. "But, I want a little spar with you, Mihawk-san"

"WHAT?!" The entire peoples shouted at the same time, echoed the place, excluding the man in front of her who only widened a second and back to calculate her. She caught some phrase such as 'is she want to die?', 'did she not see what he had done?', or 'she is just a little girl, she will lost'. No one wondering if she had different goal.

Fuyuka leered to see her captain reaction, amused that Luffy only pouted, crossed his arms. "What are you doing, Fuyuka? You told me you wanted a little chat with him" He tilted his head innocently. "Besides, where is your weapon? Is that 'thing' your weapon?" Pointing his index to her shoulder.

"He is the Greatest Swordsman in the world, Luffy-san. We can't get a lucky chance like this anytime, yes?" stated her matter-of-factly while tying off the string from the black cloth, revealing inside. "And yes. This is my weapon"

The murmur and whisper spread like a fire as they saw the 'thing' now tied at her left side obi. Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Whoa! I have two swords handling crews! A swordswoman?" More sparkling. "But you only have one sword, so it must be Ittōryū, right?"

As she wanted to reply her captain question, a broken accent interrupted their casual talk. "Why do you want a spar with me? Do you want my title like that gaki before?"

Fuyuka shook her head. "You are bored, Mihawk-san. I understand if our swordsman gut interesting you and you wish you can meet him again, more developing than now. Honestly, I'm disappointed, I'm expecting more than that. And you thought same as like I am. Am I correct?" His eyes a bit narrowed, lower her voice so only heard for both of them. "The title has heavy burden. You are searching someone who could take your title someday, yet no one satisfied your criteria. However, you won't let some greedy power people take yours, so I assume you are a noble man. How long you have searched until you toy around to get rid your bore ding, Mihawk-san? Years?"

"What do you want if you don't desire my title, little girl?"

Heard his tone, seemed she got right nail to poke. "What about a little bet, Mihawk san?" challenged her. "If I could land a hit and worthy enough to make you fight me seriously, I want your hat for our little exchange"

Considering her odd request, Mihawk only stared her. "What will I get, little girl?"

"That our grumpy swordsman over there would be different when both of you meet again. He will make run of your money" She could hear her captain snorted behind her or felt a murderous glare from other place.

"And why he would be different? And what MAKE the difference?"

She bended a bit, whispered to the older man. "Because I who will teach him after this. Don't you want to know what I would teach him, Mihawk-san? He is like a raw fruit, waiting the right time to harvest, has a lot potential and what we have to do is how to polish his gift. Can you wondering if he reaches his prime time?"

Now the hawk eyes narrowed like calculating her. "Tell me your reason, little girl"

' _Strong, handsome, dangerous, and smart'_ Fuyuka lowered her head. "I live in peace place, far away from this side of world. The civil wars had ended long decade, yet I must learn this art because my family has heritage to hold, their bloods through within my vein. Not because I want a war nor I complained to learn, it's just I don't know my purpose. When I saw his fight, I was disappointed. He has forgotten something important, the basic when I learnt this art. I want he learn what his mistake by watching me if you agree a spar with me, Mihawk-san"

Only a 'zing' sound came from the older man was standing, lifting her chin slowly, met a pair predator bird eyes staring down her with a pocket knife ready. Her ebony eyes gleamed like a clear night sky, knowing his hidden message, and bowing a respect for his decision. She unsheathed her katana in graceful swing, readied herself. "Shall we dance, Mihawk-san?"

 _ **Lesson one.**_ _Never underestimate your opponent._

It was like the world became silent for their sword battle. The air so thick, choked her breath, warned her the gap between them, how strong the man ahead was. None of them dare to move first as they knew they were waiting the right time to strike. Inhaled deep breath, she walked toward him, her katana hung loosely at right hand like not intended to attack. Mihawk looked her curiously, yet not lowering his guard. As the distance became little only three or four steps, Fuyuka swung her katana in rapid speed. With his tip of knife, her trial stopped. She tried a gentle push, testing it and like he knew her plan, he gave enough pressure to shut off her intention. She broke the contact as recoil back, her katana positioned highly near her right ears, the edge pointing her opponent.

 _ **Lesson two.**_ _Eyes only one of senses. You can't depend on them. Can you hear their sing, ko-musume? The song of swords._

Not because it was a knife, she couldn't hear the voice. It was different. Softer. Shorter. Like a whisper. And would bite like viper without she realized if her focus lost. Depending her ears, she moved her katana in horizontal and the knife met it there. Her eyes trailed how she wanted for next assault, thrusting his torso and the gentle tip of his knife repelled. Looked like the hawk man had known where she would aim merely second quicker before she launched. She didn't understand why, but she was sure the knife already there to repel. And she won't let this predator bird eyes made her following his rhythm. It was her who will lead him to dance, not him. She jerked back when he aimed the same place where Zoro being stabbed, allowing lost her balance, let the gravity before using her hands to leap in roll back. Mihawk already stood near her and she lifted her katana to defense. They made the wrecked ship became their advantage, particularly because she wanted that. Using a pillar to climb and high jumped, following with head blow strike. For the long rally she mustered, she found that Mihawk preferred to defend than attack. She noted it.

 _ **Lesson three.**_ _Never let anger or negative feeling consume inside. Whoever let those feeling poisoned your mind; you lost the battle from beginning._

She was wondering, she was intriguing, for the man truth intention. _'He is testing my temper that I will become anger and restless when my attack being stopped'_ She stepped her right leg back, made a start stance, leaped with rapid swing she could muse. She dodged incoming cut aim her face, charged while increasing her speed, and concentrated how to break the Greatest Swordsman defense. She could say their spar much better being called a dance than sword battle. She showed how she dodge several attacks from him, gracefully elegant, before countering it with rush pace aimed dangerous place in row. She increased each lunge as trying to break him, and he turned her down only with his tip knife. Urge to smile, Fuyuka's eyes darkened as her mind caught something, swirling a new plan and she needed high patience to execute.

 _ **Lesson four.**_ _Let your muscle leading you, ko-musume. Try synchronizing your mind and theirs. Each kata, each stance, each you swing your katana, they have their own purpose. Trust them._

Her breath labored more and more, aware that she had effort a lot fast strike for how long? Ten minutes? Fifteen minutes? What she had assured, it was longer than their grumpy swordsman fight. He was strongest opponent she met, beyond his jiisan. Not forget the stamina he had, he was in different level. He was not even sweats! She could felt her katana heavier due the long time within her grips, the sweats rolled down from her temple. She had information she needed, manifested her suspicious. _'I must execute my plan!'_

She ran in barely sound, the point of katana faced ground. Instead swung like her strike before, she scooped the floor, stretched her right leg moved in circle shape to tackle him. His eyes widened a bit and she knew the hawk eyes could dodge that. When he jumped, she was already assailing. Lifting his pocket knife in reflex expected income attack. _'It's not my aim, Mihawk-san. It's...'_

CLANK

She noticed it was her only chance. She was aware Mihawk only using the tip of knife to push her attack. Even though he was the Greatest Swordsman, he couldn't use a pocket knife work like a sword. It was still an ordinary knife. She concluded if enough strength pondered the edge side could rumbled his grip. She only needed a right time, proud the result. The knife twirled in mid air after both of their edge side crushed. Not wasting her chance, she assaulted the surprise older man to hit his torso. She stunned how quick the man draws his huge sword; saw her Sakabatou clashed his sword. Jumped backward, kept their distance, Fuyuka's mind ran for next plan to deal his huge sword.

 _ **Lesson five.**_ _Realize your weakness and do not to be ashamed. Knowing them and make your weakness become your strength. Not because you lose the battle, you couldn't claw during it. Make them respect you as you respect them whose give you an experience to learn better._

The hawk eyes trailed her while she grabbed 'something' inside her sandals. Fuyuka tossed two black leg wristlets beside her, stood firmly, twisting to soothing her ankle muscle. She didn't hear the crowds murmured what the 'thing' was. His eyes calculated, spotted her heavy-weight. She knew better that was a new stage and she won't hold back anymore.

Speed and agility. For her condition, it was her weakness. Yet her jiisan pushed her weakness became a potential strength. Of course she knew her skill gap and the man ahead her was beyond her grasp. She was a teenage girl, smaller, and didn't have much stamina. Not only that, but also their age and experience comparison. He could use his ship-destroyer attack, yet he now fights her as truly a swordsman and she respected him further. It didn't stop her to show her claw during her spar. She was a descendant samurai's family and their spirit of will to go out with their might run in her vein. She was tired, but her samurai's blood boiled to expecting more and more.

For ten minutes that like an hour for her to deflect his slashing, she ran out her breath, shorter and her move slower during it. Fuyuka glanced the wounds she got, too late to dodge a mere second even after she released her heavy-weight. When she increased her speed, the hawk eyes did same. She must hear his song of sword, soft and heavy, and trusting her instinct. Not only that, his sword had wider range which took double effort to dodge, extra work to break his defense as he kept her away near him.

Using huge sword, Mihawk swung it like it was light-weight and his speed never drop at all! Not even odachi user could done same act like him! Not bothered the sting scratch there and there which poured worrying bloods as the wounds was deeper than looks nor to let her guard down, she recoiled to a distance, sheathed her Sakabatou.

Aware she had already reached her limits; she took battoujutsu stance, her right hand across toward Mihawk, her left hand flick the tsuba. Both of them run together. Mihawk swung his huge sword cross down to meet her katana. She saw his golden eyes widened when his sword not clashed her katana but the scabbard. There was an interval time after the clash happened. Using her battoujutsu, Fuyuka slashed a horizontal strike with all of her remain energy hit his torso which made him drive several steps behind. She barely stumbled her balance after her katana lost its contact.

Unnoticed, Mihawk had composed himself and swung his huge sword to her. Her instinct told a strong familiar wind like Mihawk's song of sword, she flabbergasted the unseen attack yet she felt it. And she didn't have enough time to dodge. There was nothing she can do but to face it. She lifted her katana in flat, knowing it was downward slash. The strong wind like cut was through her, made her far backward in mid air a few seconds before smacked to the ground in loud noise. She grunted as she landed at her left side first.

"Fuyuka!"

Fluttered her eyes from the pain, noticing her captain worry face; she tried to stand, not without her trembling. With quick glance, the unseen attack had scratched her right cheek, torn her sleeves which made another deep wounds appeared, especially the wound at her right upper arm. It had a long cut from her elbow to upper arm. Walked slowly where Mihawk was, stopped only several steps from him, she gave a deep bow.

"I'm forfeit!" declared her and turned her captain with apologize look. "Will you lend me a hand here, Luffy-san? I don't have any ener-" Nausea took over her, almost fell if a steady hand not holding her shoulder. "How long?"

"Good job, Fuyuka", his voice full with relief, perhaps he thought she would done like the grumpy swordsman. "I think almost thirty minutes. Are you okay?"

She grimaced she could stand that long after all of that. It was like an hour sparing at her home. Fuyuka nodded. "I will life if there is fresh drink water, Luffy-san. Wait. A lot"

Luffy erupted a loud laughter. "Do you know how awesome you are, Fuyuka? You look 'zip' there and 'guaah' with your speed strike. Then you 'bam' when tackled Taka no Me and 'swoosh' for the thrown knife!" He rambled on and on which lighter her exhausting day. Until her eyes met a curious predator bird eyes.

"Why did you forfeit, little girl?"

"Have you forgotten it is only a spar, Mihawk-san? I don't have remain energy", replied her polite. Her corner mouth twitched upward. "Besides I have achieved my goal"

Mihawk stunned a bit as realized the first reason why they did a spar until a soft chuckle with his interesting accent escaped. It was their little 'spar' gets out of hand. "You tricked me, little girl" Swung his huge black sword over his back.

She raised her eyebrow, but had amusement eyes. Yes, that was why she asked a 'spar' not a death-life battle, so she could declare a 'forfeit'. Though she intended a lesson for their grumpy haired man, she gained an experience if she wanted to still alive in this world and she needed a certain grumpy man to help her.

Mihawk saw his torso to see the wound but none of blood in there. "Yes, I slashed your torso, Mihawk-san. But you see my katana is..." She unsheathed her katana so he could see properly. "...reverse-blade. The name's Sakabatou" Her captain leaned with sparkling and she led him to inspect her katana.

"Whoa~" He touched the dull katana. "It's thicker and a bit heavy. Still you can swing with that speed? Awesome!" Tilted his head, he lifted his chin to her. "Then how can you defeat enemies?"

"Worry not, Luffy-san. I have some tricks beneath my sleeves. Not because my katana is dull, it could not be dangerous weapon", replied her with michievous glint.

Mihawk smirked, stare her down. "Interesting. Little girl, what's your name?"

"My name's Maeda Fuyuka, Mihawk-san. A samurai"

His smirk widened more, the golden eyes glinted. "Then what's your dream, little girl?"

"I only want to see the world", replied her with longing look to the sea.

"Tell me your reason why you wanted help that gaki. You are sharper than your actual age, little girl"

"He has a lot potential, Mihawk-san. And I don't want he only seek a power to snatch your title. What he needs is a lot experience and I think we will find stronger opponents during the journey. I understand his decision as I am a samurai, 'There is no way back when you take a decision'. However, my jiisan said 'What power if you can't protect important ones'. I want he understand that, so it has not been a meaningless title only"

"Wise indeed" Mihawk closed his eyes a moment before turned where their swordsman was. He had unreadable expression. "My name's Dracuile Mihawk! Find yourself and become stronger! No matter how long the needed time, I'll wait you! Surpass me; surpass this sword, Roronoa Zoro!" He turned to her who was leaning Luffy to stand and moved to in front of them. A jet black hair appeared after he shoved his huge fedora which made him more attractive that she urge slapped her mind and plopped it on top her head. _'He is...he is...fighting me seriously?'_ Her captain squealed beside her. "Do you know what it does mean, little girl?"

She nodded still bewilderment the turning situation. His act had talked more than words. "It will give a trouble because you wear my hat, little girl. Keep alive. I'm waiting both of you" Mihawk squinted his eyes to Luffy. "What's your goal, gaki?"

"Pirate King", replied Luffy confidence.

Mihawk smirked. "A tough ways. Even tougher than surpass me"

"Whatever. I will reach it anyway", countered Luffy, not caring the others comment.

The green haired swordsman leaned the wooden wall. He grabbed his katana, pointing the sky. "Lu-Luffy...can you hear me?" asked Zoro with soft voice.

"Ou!"

"I'm sorry making you worried. If I couldn't be the Greatest Swordsman, it would be trouble to you, right?" coughed blood. "I SWEAR I NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" His tears flew his cheeks. "Until I fight with him again and to be the greatest, I never lose again!"

He never fail amaze her to respect him more. She saw Luffy's wide grin and Mihawk's smirk, giving their own respect.

"Any problem? PIRATE KING?" yelled Zoro.

A trademark laugh came out from her captain. "Nope!"

"You have a good crew", commented Mihawk and walked away to his coffin ship. "I'd like to see you again in future" But Don Krieg stopped him and tried to fight with him.

Realized their time was up and it could be some trouble soon, she glance over her captain. "Could you bring me back to our boat?"

"Of course, Fuyuka. Hang on!" he carried her in piggy back and stretched toward the bounty hunters boat. Not long loud shots from Don Krieg filled the place their before. Luckily, they had left the trouble place first. Usopp and the bounty hunters had waited them with long relief sigh.

"Fuyuka-aneki!" Both of bounty hunters gushed over her wounds. She swaged a hand. "Can you bring me water first? Then you can treat my wounds" Fuyuka passed them who hurried to get her request to a certain silence green haired man. His steel-black eyes trailed while she moving toward him. There was no nasty glare that she would always receive from him. Only curious. Before narrowing like state 'you have a lot explanation, woman'. Her lip tugged a small smile, startling him aback and nodded happily. She looked the sky, wondering what she had to explain, until the sky blurred and her body became light.

The world blackened. Her legs crumbled, almost crash the floor if a pair tanned arms not catch her first. The figure groaned in pain and barked some urge commands, clasping her cheek to stay awake. Her eyes fluttered to open, became heavier while she trying. _'I will tell him the truth'_ Gave up the lured of darkness.

XXX

Japanese Vocabulary:

Gaki: Young, immature person. It has double meaning like ko-musume. The meaning changes to 'brat' if you want to insult someone. However, I don't think Mihawk wants to insult Zoro. Probably, sounds like 'young man', but it just weird. So I keep the Japanese word.

Battojutsu: a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a katana.

* * *

Review

 **CrimsonSong** : There you go, another chapter! :D Her skill is normal actually. I mean each swordsman in anime always have those swing-wind-slash and they cut you even the swords not hit you directly. So yes, she is closer range fighter. I hope you like my explanation the difference fight between Zoro and her

 **Amy** : I'm glad you like it. Fuyuka has seen anime and she concluded each characters have particular habits. Besides Straw Hat's pirates too boasted their own habits. I mean Luffy will whined 'meats' out lungs, etc. She is not intending to play them, but she only see what important things ahead. Like what she did to Luffy and you know that Luffy is someone who won't listen logical words. There! :D

 **Hellfire000** : Sankyuu~ I hope you like this chapter! ^0^

 **Cupcakes** : Well, honestly I'm weak with swordsman. Zoro and Law are my favorites! They are too awesome! / I think they have 'sexy' aura around them. Just give a little smirk and I already swoon them (teehe :p). I hope you like this chapter. I love OC story and I'm admit its hard to balance my OC and canon. Though I have fun with this story :D

 **suntan140** : Sankyuu~ She? Related with Mihawk? That would be interesting and a certain swordsman will be shock for a while. I think she already has enough problem in her plate. You will know what I meant. ;)

Next - **Chapter 4** \- Truth, Lies, and Next Plan


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it take a long time to update. But yes another long chapter for you, minna

Thank you for your review, it make me faster up to finish this chapter. Welcome to my story, new followers! Youkoso! :D

Happy reading, minnatachi! ^^

Disclaimer : Still don't own One Piece

 **Chapter 4** – Truth, Lies, and a New Plan

He was aggravated.

He was certainly fumed.

The reason was that damn troublesome woman! He always thought that women were a troublesome case. Why? He had a long list for that which made another trouble to explain. They were just hard to understanding, fussed a little matter become big, not even his childhood friend, Kuina, made him understood about woman. Though she was less annoyance and stronger.

He didn't trust the orange head who his captain claimed being their navigator. That witch! She was not their part of crews, someone who only got along during their journey as she said so, and now they must pay their blindness. Not only that, his baka captain ordered to get his navigator back which made it harder because he still didn't trust that greedy witch! One woman was already troublesome, it was added another woman who appeared from somewhat-hole-blight-strange-veil in the sky, claiming with most ridiculous reason, and now joined Straw Hat's pirates. Even though he undetected that she told a lie due her disbelieving reason or detected if she was a dangerous threat, he couldn't trust her.

She was unreadable! Silent and observed each person's like gathering important information. Like she knew better than them, proving when she countered their captain to find a cook and an insane little wager with the witch which surprisingly she won and made the witch sulked, though the witch didn't lose either as that stupid womanizer freed both women to pay their foods. That was not his reason why he lifted a guard around her. Those eyes troubled him, drowning him and it irritated him much. Like it was not the end, that little shrimp challenged him within their little stare war, could detect the intruder without seeing, and convinced him with her shrug careless manner.

Now, it was part of mystery, they never talk, how a little gesture could he read was beyond him and she did the same was...what? More troublesome indeed. Yet she never complains, even once. She was so damn confusing! He scowled as he collected these three days was like a hell for him. Somehow she dragged him into trouble considering she didn't drink alcohol. Instead complained to that stupid womanizer which he never doubt if that man would willingly every women wish, but NO! She encroached him with no end that he must give up his hot tea (because that stupid womanizer of course!). Not to scaredy liar or baka captain, but him! Why him?! Then if he rejected (which he did!), she did something illegal with those eyes. Those damn curse eyes!

Though both women were troublesome, they had huge difference. The witch never bother use her charm to get whatever she wanted, just looking that stupid womanizer already kneeled over her heels, gave her special treatment. The little shrimp refused him politely, but failing miserably cause it won't stop him to give her same treatment that made a long sigh escape from her as she saw some foods which he didn't know the names (too long and had weird language) and wrinkled her nose as she noticed a wine being poured. She was only eating foods that she ordered meanwhile the special treatment had been being shared to scaredy liar or baka captain who sometimes sneaked out from his punishment or him.

The scaredy liar stepped back and his former partners sweated nervous, discontinued to treat him. He clenched his teeth, letting his temper flamed up with irritation after hearing some message for him. "Where is that damn woman?" He irked when the needle contacting his open wound skin.

"Eh-!" Usopp jolted a bit, looked everywhere, but him. "She went with Luffy. Something to have a little chatted with Taka no Me. I think?"

"What did you say?" an almost feral like growl came out from his throat, sauntered from the panics bounty hunters who holding his elbows to not moving much, not even care the sting unfinished patch, to found that damn troublesome woman stood head to head with Taka no Me.

"I'm sorry I have a selfish favor to you, Luffy-san", said her polite. "But, I want a little spar with you, Mihawk-san"

"WHAT?!" Including Usopp and the bounty hunters, the loudest to yell.

His eyes widened after the little shrimp chatted with the captain like nothing happened, revealing white katana inside the black cloth thing. But, the words that left from her next was made him could not say any.

"You are bored, Mihawk-san. I understand if our swordsman gut interesting you and you wish you can meet him again, more developing than now. Honestly, I'm disappointed, I'm expecting more than that. And you thought same as like I am. Am I correct?"

He didn't know what she had said to him, but whatever it was, the taller man narrowed like calculating her further.

"What do you want if you don't desire my title, little girl?"

"What about a little bet, Mihawk san?" heard a challenge tone inside. "If I could land a hit and worthy enough to make you fight me seriously, I want your hat for our little exchange"

"What will I get, little girl?"

"That our grumpy swordsman over there would be different when both of you meet again. He will make run of your money"

' _That little_ _shrimp_ _!'_ Hesitantly, giving her a death glare from her like insult words for being a 'grumpy' swordsman. Grumpy?! Yes, he was being grumpy hearing her insane wager and it was him after all who being placed the little 'damn' bet. He composed himself, wondering her reason to dare the Greatest Swordsman, watched the little shrimp said something obviously only both of their hearing.

"Tell me your reason, little girl", stated Taka no Me firmly.

His eyes trailed as she lowered her head, eager from peering eyes. "I live in peace place, far away from this side of world. The civil wars had ended long decade, yet I must learn this art because my family has heritage to hold, their bloods through within my vein. Not because I want a war nor I complained to learn, it's just I don't know my purpose. When I saw his fight, I was disappointed. He has forgotten something important, the basic when I learnt this art. I want he learn what his mistake by watching me if you agree a spar with me, Mihawk-san"

Zoro caught a solemn tone within it, yet still could not understand her real purpose. There was too much mystery for one woman across his sight. _'That little_ _shrimp_ _has a lot explain after this! Wait- Did she just say my mistake?'_

Surprisingly, Taka no Me drew the pocket cross knife, readying himself. The little shrimp did say nothing words, both of them only staring each other, the pressure tense was so high, no one even dare to comment as they were nervous waiting the battle soon to be. The challenger walked slowly, only stopped few steps from her opponent, and a blur metal slipped, following with a clash sound after. He remembered her little message that made his angry before.

 _Watch and Learn_

Her katana touched only with the tip of knife, like he experienced few moments ago. Instead leashed anger, her face stayed calm expressionless mask. They stood same position a minute until the challenger broke the contact and held her katana near her right ears, pointing her opponent. When the battle had begun, he barely noticed the difference between their comparing fight. How they could manage their emotion. The little shrimp stayed her calm demeanor even though she was into a disadvantage situation as the Greatest Swordsman definitely enforced her, showing the entire spectators the gap between the sword fighters.

Sometimes he caught the challenger closed her eyes to deflect her opponent's attack and she countered with each swing aimed dangerous place, but only being repelled. She was different. Her style fight was enticing him when Taka no Me almost stabbed her, made her fall, yet she surprised him again, leap in rolled back, and already took a defense stance as her opponent stroke a hit. It seemed she used the wrecked ship for her fight, climbed a pillar only to jump, stomped a wall only to leap, made her opponent ran toward her until she grabbed a loose rope, swung refined like floating a while, finishing a head blow only being repel again. It was interesting fight to see, he admitted.

It was like he watched a dance instead a swords battle. She was dancing with her katana, showed her speed and her agility when she dodged. He could never leave his attention from her dancing, aware the sweats rolled the little shrimp, her breath heavier each time, but how she never broke her concentration was beyond him. A short gasp escaped as the damn troublesome woman unbelievable made the pocket knife release from his grip with a loud 'clank' sound after her opponent jumped from her sudden tackling plan. The other spectators had done same reaction. He could feel his faster beat, roaring trammeled his rib cage as the little shrimp not wasting time launch finishing movement, only to meet Yoru clashed her katana.

"Do you think Fuyuka could defeat that Taka no Me man?" It was Usopp's voice while the challenger kept a distance with her opponent. There was such awe admiration and nervous inside.

"I don't know", stammered Johnny, volunteering to comment. "We only wait and see...right?"

"But I never see sword fight style like that..." added Yosaku. "Aneki jumps around with difficult variation movements"

Zoro knew better as he was aware the little shrimp could not holding long times, despite she tossed those hidden heavy-weight (Really what else she hide inside those sandals?!), and made her movements faster. With the fight had occupied almost twenty minutes, he could see she was slower and her breath labored in short each flee time. Not only that, she had to put effort two times extra if she wanted to not being hit, yet the wounds which most covering up at right hand tell otherwise. _'That man did that with purpose!'_

 _Watch and Learn_

He got her hidden message. It was like slapped his face directly that it was her who brought him to reality, but he thankful the little shrimp deep inside. The green swordsman now understood by watching their fight, both sword fighters had different style, though they showed their own agility, it still different. His companion preferred closer range attack, supported by her speed and agility to jumping around, and her unreadable face made him harder to guess her movement next. _'That little_ _shrimp_ _! You wanted me to find his weakness. Damn troublesome woman!'_

Her opponent always swayed her away to reach him; it helped with his long huge sword. Now he wondered if he was at her place, what he would do to deal that sword. He miscalculated the huge sword would slower his move because it looked heavier, but he swung the sword easily, faster that he didn't experience in his fight. The rumor about that man was not bluffing, had the Greatest Swordsman title and the gap between them, but he was not wasting the chance he got from her meaningless. Doubtful he would find her opponent weakness in short time, Taka no Me won't let his guard openly. _'I can learn his fight style if I will meet him again. That's all I can do now'_

"Now how could we treat aneki wounds? Do we have to-?"

"What?! No!" argued the second voice. "Wait- can we just lift her sleeve? Fuyuka only got wounds at her arms, not like Zoro. See? We don't need...Ugh! Are you a pervert?!"

"Huh?! I'm not! It was only suggestion..."

"I don't believe the look of your face now", mumbled the second voice under his breath. "Oi, Zoro! Are you okay?"

The green swordsman blinked, grumbled some phrase, realized he let his mind wandered enough recollect event a while ago. Zoro ignored the itching patch that now crossing his abdomen. "Aa. I'll life" They were in the middle of sea, keeping their lost time to catch Merry's distance. He, Usopp, and Johnny left Baratie after he reassured his captain that she was only dehydration, indicating she wanted water before she collapsed. Yosaku decided accompany Luffy and fetched them later. He let long exasperated sigh as his baka captain somehow made him what? 'To take care of her'? _'I'm not her babysitter, Luffy!'_ cursed his captain inwardly.

"Why you don't treatment her wounds yet?" noticed the little shrimp lay in the wooden board with some clothes below her head to get her comfortable. They had sailed for how long? Ten or fifteen minutes? Johnny and Usopp sat in opposite side of her, uncomfortable with gaze he sent.

Sighed heavily, Usopp initiated. "She makes me nervous!"

"Huh?" Did he hear right? An unconscious teenage girl made him nervous in fifteen minutes long?

And Johnny nodded vigorously. "I don't know how handle Fuyuka-aneki, aniki!"

It just made Zoro confuse more. "What the hell both of you talked about?"

Usopp and Johnny looked back and forth as they were confused finding right words. "You know Nami's behavior, right? Fuyuka is like her opposite, I think. She is like really a good girl, though I never see her smile. Polite, would answer nicely if you asked, and she wear close clothes..."

"...and it just like we need aneki permission. That's what we thought, aniki"

' _How in the world one woman did a lot trouble in one day?'_ Knowing Usopp and Johnny warily to move soon, he disarrayed his short hair with annoyance grumble. Zoro hovered approaching her right hand, observing the long sleeve battered in a mess, soaked with bloods. There was a long gash from upper arm cross to elbow, deeper than several scratches not far from the primary worrying wound. _'Small...Wait- What am I thinking?!'_ He almost removed the hand he was holding like a poison snake.

"Cut her sleeve and treat her wounds. I'll deal with her after", stated him firmly, not giving a room to argue, gulping his sudden dry throat. Now he understood what they had meant and it made him irritating more, bothering a smooth skin contacted his rough palm. His companions preferred to deal open-minded now-to-be-traitor girl than a mysterious polite-not-yet-awake girl, easier to be faced.

Johnny cut the sleeve which remaining a slight near her armpit. Like he estimated, the wound deeper than he thought after the cloth had been removing. The red bloods contrasted outstanding her pale skin, comparing his dark skin. His former partner quickly cleaned spoiling bloods, patched the primary wound before move treat minor scratches. The green swordsman groaned inwardly as he noticed the scaredy liar did nothing, grunting it was became a long day; he hesitated holding her other palm. "Fold the sleeve, Usopp. We don't need to cut it. There are only few minor scratches"

Usopp looked surprise, then nod. "O-okay!"

Attempting not to do something he would regret, his mind ran how she got those wounds. The last attack from Taka no Me after she surprisingly tricked him, not even him had an idea like she did. And yes, she surprised the entire spectators for her sly-genius trick, including her opponent. She put her last effort to land a hit, barely to stand, and did not have much time dodge unseen range attack. He admitted she did a good job defending herself, somehow her defense stance spread out the attack, so it damaged only her hands. But the attack itself was strong enough smacked her away. He doubtful the Greatest Swordsman showed his entire skill power and merely power was not enough to snatch his title. Her words haunted his mind, plague like no end with her reason to help him.

"It's done, aniki!"

"Mine, too!"

Zoro backed to see their work, a long bandage covered her elbow until upper arm, the scaredy liar looked pleasantly with his job, already folding off the sleeve. Usopp and Johnny limped down like they had work hard, simultaneously out long sigh. Slowly, he slipped her palms resting at her abdomen together, finally detached strenuous feeling.

In the time, the green swordsman took over to lead the small boat. He ensured Usopp who had a job checking Merry keep at their sight and Johnny steered the boat in right way. At the same time, unwillingly he had to look after the little shrimp who still awakened yet. He had made Usopp and Johnny shifting her near him who was leaning side of boat considering his injured. A sheet covered half of her low part; the three of them decided it was the best reckoning her robe displayed her slender pale legs. A white katana and Mihawk's fedora placed other side of him, untouched. _'When will you awake, troublesome woman?'_ glanced for the last time before closed his eyes.

XXX

She felt ache everywhere.

She felt so weak. _'What's happening to me?'_ Trying to open her eyes which seemed rebel to order, let out soft yelp the twitching that came from her right hand as she attempted moving it.

"Zoro-aniki! Aneki has awake!"

"Don't move yet, Fuyuka!"

She knew who voices owner were. _'Johnny-san and Usopp-san?'_ Failingly to sat, a dizzy took over her limping opposite way, but someone had apprehended her shoulder to lean behind, helping her to sit.

"Stubborn woman", scowled a familiar voice from her top. "Drink"

A cold object touched her lip, suddenly she noticed how dry her mouth was, greedily took a lot gulp, clearing her throat, regaining empty energy building slowly. Fuyuka now could lidded her eyes, watched surrounding her. Usopp and Johnny were ahead her with worry and relief face; Zoro was holding a glass at right side. There was no glare that usually directed her. "More water, please?"

' _My voice...No wonder, I was over push my limit. I'm aware characters anime always have monster stamina, still...'_ She obeyed when the first mate already drew out a glass near her mouth; let the fresh liquor down her throat.

"Are you okay, Fuyuka?" asked Usopp after she finished second glass.

"Better" She was happy her voice more preferable and she get access to see herself, spotted her right sleeve already gone, showing long bandage wrapped her upper arm till elbow. Fuyuka tried to move it, wrinkled as felt a twitching disturb moving muscle.

"Try not moving too much, Fuyuka-aneki. It will opened the patch", warned Johnny with slight panic. "There is one wound that deeper than the other, from upper arm cross your elbow" She winced a bit, lifted her hand where the itching came from. "Ah! There is a small scratch at your cheek, aneki. We only gave some ointment"

With the look Usopp and Johnny gave to her, she did not have a heart worrying them more. _'Why is my world never can be so simple like this?'_ A tug came out from her corner lip, made a small smile. "I'm appreciated, worry not. Thank you, Usopp-san, Johnny-san" And gave a low bow head.

They stunned a bit before stammered, waggling their hands in shrug manner. "It's no-nothing, Fuyuka!" Johnny scratched his back neck, nodding fervently. "That's at least what we can do, aneki"

"Thank you. Both of you did a great job treated my wounds" Fuyuka recognized the green haired man beside her did say nothing, pretending he did not want join chit-chat, made she firming up her decision. _'It must have been done. Besides, he would take the secret into his grave if needed. I won't do this quest alone. Who else will be a perfect partner than him?'_

"Ne, Usopp-san, Johnny-san? Can you do a favor for me?" asked her politely.

Both of them looked each other and shrugged, yet not hiding their curious. "What is it, aneki?"

"I know there is not room in this small boat. But can both of you give me some privacy here? Because I want to speak with a grumpy swordsman who sits beside me, privately"

Honestly, Fuyuka really amused with their change look face. From the infamous sweat-dropped to sweat in nervous until shrieked in horror directing her right side. And she knew the reason.

"Hee~ Why you don't speak with this 'grumpy' swordsman now, woman?" His voice pure with sugar coating tone that made her shivering not in fear, but quietly opposite.

"I will in private. Patience, Zoro-san", countered her bluntly without glance in him. She could feel his temper rise again; somehow she was sure that he made a death glare toward her.

"Well, if you so persistent, woman. I will enlighten you talk privately"

"Enlighten me then, Zoro-san", she dared him with amusement tone.

"As you wish" Squinting him, the grumpy-now-angry swordsman snapped toward Usopp and Johnny who sat ahead her gulped in nervous. _'That glare enough make enemies kneel over him with fear'_ He was surprising her, his glare had gone following with a tired sigh. "Can you do her favor?"

The tense between both of them decreased slowly. Usopp shook vigorously with nervous smile. "Of course. We will go inside cabin"

"We will give you privacy. Don't worry, aniki, aneki!" exclaimed Johnny adding.

"Thank you, Johnny-san, Usopp-san", said Fuyuka slowly as the bounty hunter and the sharpshooter excused themselves inside the only room in the boat. After heard a door being shut, Fuyuka turned her attention to a certain grumpy man who had narrowed her with heat infamous glare. But a white gleam caught her sight, halted as she saw a little crack in its middle body. "My katana..."

At that moment, Zoro splintered where her direction was, which was a white katana with red sageo leaning at his right railing. He took it and gave to her. "You fought Taka no Me with a dull katana. Were you insane, woman?"

"This dull katana is a gift from my jiisan, Zoro-san. Maeda Ryūtarou, my grandfather, my second parents, and also who has taught me learn this art", said her solemnly, inspecting the crack was not bad like she thought. And yes, she missed her jiisan. "He is my shishou"

"Why?"

Fuyuka lifted her gaze. A pair ebony eyes met a pair confuse black-steel eyes. "Because we live in peaceful world. My home is a place where you can't bring a real katana walk around freely. There is a law if you want to buy a gun, you must have a license. Of course it still has criminality, but it's only minor such as thief, etc. There is authority that will take care of those problems and it's not Marines. Of course we have Marines, but they have different job. So peaceful so that you never worry about that. The real katana only become a display of beautiful creature works"

"Wait!" Fuyuka tilted her head like ask 'what?' not bothering his interruption. "I never hear a place like that!"

"I'm getting there, Zoro-san. That's a part why I wanted to talk you privately", she broke their stare, looking the sky with admiration. "The actual reason is because I lived in a world which lot different than yours, Zoro-san. This world does not exist in my home, my world. You are only a fiction character from a well-known manga called One Piece"

She waited his reaction, because there was only silence between them until. "Excuse me?"

"Have you forgotten when you found me? And I have said I must find a certain man if I wanted to go home? He is an acquaintance of mine. He is around fifty years old and he is who sent me to this world-"

"Do you think I will believe that story?!" She winced as the 'look' she got from him and averted his gaze in second. _'Not that looks again. This will get out of hands. I'm miscalculation...'_

"I won't blame you if you don't trust this unbelievable story. I wanted to see the world and how surprised I am that I was being teleported to this world, another dimension. Do you think I'm not feeling the same way like yours?" unnoticed she had raised her voice, clenching her katana, but no, she was not finishing yet.

"I don't know what Ichirou-san had planned. He wanted me to 'help' peoples here and I doubt he had double meaning behind that message. I never read One Piece even once though that manga always has first position in chart, Luffy-san is famous. So I want you help me to figure that 'help' meaning, whatever it is it will impact the crews and I doubt it is a good impact, Zoro-san"

Again, there was only silence between them. "Why me?" An exasperated sighed following. "Oi, woman! Look at me"

Fuyuka lifted her gaze from her lap, suddenly she was like she couldn't breathe as the intense gaze and felt her heart skip a beat. "Do I look like a fiction character?"

She shook her head. "Though I still disbelief how could I ended this world, you are much life and real in my eyes", she relaxed a bit, knowing the first mate didn't have that 'look' again. Took a deep breath, she continued. "You are a rational person as well like me and have high responsibility than the others despite you don't showing it much; you care the crews in your own way, including me"

Zoro scoffed with annoying clearly in his face. "As if, woman" He settled back the railing beside her, with his white katana leaned his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Ne, Zoro-san?"

"Cut the 'san' thing. It's annoying, woman!"

"But, you are older than me!" against her logically. "It's not a decent if I don't call you without proper manner"

"I don't care. It's annoying"

She pushed her luck. "Zoro-sama?"

Noticing his eyes twitched and growled. "Woman..."

Fuyuka was happy. Amused but still happy. The man who had care not attitude, letting her called him without honorific. For her it was a big step, knowing it was the grumpy swordsman way that he admitted they were in equal line and trust her. She was careless why he never call her name, not even her last name. "Zoro?"

"Hmm?" Stated that he was listening her.

"It's about Nami-san. I know she was like stabbing us from behind, but she is one of important character. I'm aware each crews have their own part job. Like you are a first mate or Usopp-san as a sharpshooter. Nami-san is the navigator. So whatever it is, could we find her reason first before judge her blindly?"

With his eyes shut, she didn't know what he was thinking, so she only waited. He was the captain's substitute when the captain was not able and she would follow whatever his decision. "Who is his name?"

Fuyuka startled. "Eh-?"

"The man who sent you here"

"Inoue Ichirou-san", replied her slowly. "Why do you asking him?"

"I only realized something you pointing out, woman", unwrapped his left eye, glancing to calculate her. "Did he say something why he sent you?"

' _Why did he sudden interesting with Ichirou-san?'_ Fuyuka settled back to leaning, lifted her chin up. "I brought the letter he gave if you wanted to read it. I left it at Merry. But..." She paused a bit, trying to remember the letter's content. "...he said that my skill would be not waste up again to help people. That was confused and intriguing me because I don't know what I have to do with those skill"

"And what is that?"

She lowered her head, looking her lap. "You know I prefer to be calling a samurai than a swordswoman because we are different. I learnt this art called 'bushido', the Way of Warrior. My jiisan said a samurai is those who serve in close attendance to nobility. They serves that they called 'their lords'"

"Lords?" snapped him, looking her disbelief. "Don't tell me you think Luffy is your lord?!"

A small smile curved at her lip. "Actually yes. Luffy-san is the reason why I now have a purpose. Jiisan said that I'm like a 'ronnin', the wanderer samurai who doesn't have lord to serve. I will follow Luffy-san's decision because he is my captain as he is my lord now. And I will follow your decision too because you are his first mate, the second command man as you are like my second lord" She was amused because his jaw now hung open.

"You are not kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "And jiisan taught all which needs to be a samurai. So not only I learnt to hold my katana, but also military tactics and grand strategy. I don't know why I must learnt those two because we are not in a war anymore, yet jiisan insisted me to learn"

The green swordsman's face changed from shocked, serious, then to bewilderment. "Military tactics and grand strategy?" She nodded, volunteered to explain further. "Summary, it's like examining the situation ahead, make planning with little force before assault into battle field. I have to expect a possibility future event that would be happening. But it's not basically for winning the battle only. I have to read for the best way to achieve in the end"

He narrowed her, a slight sweat rolled from his temple. "That's why he chose you despite you never read that 'manga'. That man wanted you to be the strategist in the ship"

 _'Is that Ichirou-san's purpose? A strategist? But...'_ The realization smacked her face, a fear abrupt her body like plague. Did she want this? Did she have to move her 'nakama' like chess pawn? This was not a war. The reality was different than theory she put within her learning with her jiisan. Her nakama life would be depending by her hands. If she took wrong assumption, then they could be injuring or die.

"Oi! You don't think to do it alone, right?" He frowned with concern look when she averted from his gaze and he sighed deeply. "So you did" Grumbled 'troublesome woman' under his breath. "Listen! Whatever you found out, whatever strategy that comes out from your mind, it still my decision or Luffy's in the end. Understand?"

Fuyuka stunned at the moment, only to see his final decision within his eyes, and he did not take a 'no' answer. "Hai!"

"Moreover...don't see me your second lord" He narrowed again. "It's..."

"No, you can't!" She cut him first. Her eyes gleamed to dark. "I bear Maeda's name in my back and it's my heritage. I will drag you to my world so you can see what I through every day. I know it's a bit weird concept for you, but please don't take my purpose. Onegaishimasu!" And made a deep bow head how serious her.

"You are really a troublesome woman..." muttered him ahead, still kept her head low. Suddenly, her head became heavy as something put in top. "Fine. Still you have a lot explain about your little bet with Taka no Me, woman. I put aside thing as we have a job to drag the witch back"

' _Mihawk-san's hat? Ah...I have to explain about 'that' bet'_ the fedora was looked too big for her small head, it almost covering her forehead. She adjusted; touching the plume was so soft when she smothered it. "Ah! I need to ask Johnny-san about Arlong"

"Arlong? Where did I hear that name again?" he wondered.

"It's the man why Nami-san's held his bounty poster precisely before she left with Merry, Zoro", replied her bluntly, and then furrowed her brow. "Because I noticed she crumpled a poster and it could be a same poster that the bounty hunters said"

That made the green swordsman raised his brow, interesting more. "Do you think-?"

"Perhaps...better safe than sorry", she shrugged her shoulder, yet her face said otherwise.

"Indeed", Zoro smirked widely. "Now it's time to call Johnny here"

XXX

"Finally, we arrive Arlong Park!" exclaimed Johnny.

During the sailed, Johnny answered every question she throw about Arlong and the story began with three powerful in Grand Line because no one of them heard about Arlong and merman and made the bounty hunter yelled in frustrate. Fuyuka shocked the hawk eyes she fought was one of Shichibukai, pirates who worked with World Government, the one gave his fedora now in her top head, which reminding her his hidden message after put her the hat. _'What am I into now?'_

Though it was only rumors, she saved each information. Sometimes rumors told more truth if you could dispart unimportant matter. There was a shichibukai named Jinbei, was a merman. Arlong, pirates, and merman. Rumors said that merman was stronger than human and Arlong had overlord twenty villages since he came to East Blue. Actually, she was not satisfied with information she gathering, some detail question didn't have answer such as why he was strong, why he came to East Blue if he had come in Grand Line, and she was persistence to get information. And finally stopped as she could have any further.

They stopped in middle of sea, keeping the distance for unwanted sightseeing, but enough to see building ahead them. 'Arlong Park' she read inwardly. It was like pagoda in her world, had five floors and painted with yellow color, except red for the roofs. Trailing to up the building, she spotted a shark figure in top of the roofs, and black flag wavered with proud. No. Arrogant. 'I'm strong and you can't defeat me' That was the right words. _'Now how could a pirates rule a land? Is Marine doing nothing? How long the peoples suffered because of him? Why Nami-san goes to a land that obviously have pirates inside?'_ She needed binocular to see the environment, it was too quiet for she liked. She made a quick glance to the first mate who was eyeing her from start.

The four of them gathered at upfront the small boat. Usopp and Johnny literally nervous and fear drew in their face and she won't blame them as she was nervous as well, in contrary she did not have much information for 'strong' rumors merman ahead. She sat in silence.

"What's the plan now?" asked Usopp stuttered.

"We must check if Nami-aneki in this island. So, we have to find Going Merry first", Johnny responded first, but seemed he prefer evade rather than direct charge.

Usopp thought it was good idea, took a binocular. "Find it! I see Going Merry!"

"Do you see any guard near it or as long you can see, Usopp-san?" Zoro and Johnny stared her with curious, but she said nothing. The sharpshooter turned her with same curious before backed to binocular. Several sweats appeared, his jaw a bit opened.

"There are two merman at east way!" he reported.

She ignored Johnny's surprised state or Zoro's eyes irked the realization. "Do you see Nami-san? And what are they doing?"

Usopp not even took off the binocular, trying to find what she asked. "I don't see Nami anywhere. They are only stand at the dock"

The information she attained made her brow furrowed more. Fuyuka glance to the first mate that had waited her to explain. "It's weird, Zoro. This is a land of pirates, yet Nami sailed Merry with our Jolly Rodger. Alone. Without pirates flag, they will be suspicious on us, right? Then what do you think will happened with Nami-san?" Her three males' companions had different reaction.

"Wait- If Nami has been captured then we must save her!" shouted Usopp with panic and fear.

"But how we could save her? Arlong is strong!" added Johnny, not even hiding his fear.

The green swordsman was only silence, narrowing her stated 'what are you hiding?' and she was ready drop another viewpoint. "Or Nami-san is a part of this island"

And yes three sets of eyes now looked over her. "Eh-?"

Johnny startled like he realized something and brought a map out. "Did you say east way, Usopp-aniki? Not at Arlong Park?" He laid the map in the middle, so the entire people could see the map properly.

"Aa. Not at Arlong Park", stated Usopp firmly.

The bounty hunter trailed his index finger to east way from Arlong Park. "There is a village called Cocoyashi. Do you think Nami-aneki is a part of that village?"

"Perhaps. We can't throw the possibility" Fuyuka was single each of them. "The fact that Nami-san crumpled Arlong's bounty poster. Of course it was only my assumption"

The sharpshooter crossed his arms, closed his eyes like in deep thought. "She has point. So what will we do now?"

Fuyuka turned to the first mate longingly like said 'I have plans'. Zoro gave his nod permission which not unnoticing by Usopp and Johnny who looked them back and forth. She took deep breath, trying to calm her mind and began revealing her plans. "We have two assumptions that Nami-san is captured or a part of this island that approaching us to find some information, yes? But our problem now is how we could dock the boat as we know there are two merman out there"

The look she got from Usopp and Johnny made her heart slumped to pit of stomach. She was nervous though her face stayed calm and she peered the first mate to find there were no worries within his eyes, probably had thought to break whatever stand his way. "There are two options. Both of options have their own risk. First, we approach direct attack"

Now Zoro bloomed his trademark smirked, intriguing to hear more. On contrary Usopp and Johnny horrified face. She wanted to urge roll her eyes, but resisted it. "Meaning, Zoro will defeated those merman, we are going to find information in this island, but...we make them a warning we are coming to find Nami-san if she has been captured and make us through hard way to get inside"

"What is second option?" asked Usopp, hoped the others better.

"Second option is distract those merman with bait. Meaning, the bait will look like a prisoner, hook them to here, and while they are distracted, the rest leave to opposite direction. They will prefer take the prisoner than chase the runner"

"But it's dangerous, aneki! Who wants to be the bait anyway?"

"If Nami-san has been captured, then it's a perfect chance to get inside to be a prisoner itself. And who becomes the bait is me. I'm perfect bait. Wound. Short. Hopeless. Little girl. And tied up. Nice bait, yes?" She ignored Usopp and Johnny protest and gave a short glance to Zoro if he had made a decision. She knew the second option was like a suicide mission, but what the best place to find information than the enemy base itself.

The green swordsman only stared her. "What will you choose, woman?"

"I rather choose second option, Zoro", replied her with calm tone. "You three can find Nami-san from outside while I try from inside. We are not gain any lost time to do two jobs at once"

"Then what if that witch not even there? How can you get out from jail, huh? You just make another trouble for us", countered him against, piercing his eyes through her. "And why not me or the others?"

Fuyuka winced a bit. "I have some theory to subdue that matter" And stared him back with same stubborn intense gaze. "You have trouble with your temper, Zoro" She got full glare now, but she won't stand back. "Usopp-san and Johnny-san are too nervous and can't handle the pressure. Still it's your decision in the end, Zoro"

"Argh! It's too confusing! Both options are dangerous!" shouted Usopp, let out his frustration. "Is there any option that not dangerous? Sure there is, isn't it?"

"I'm agreeing with Usopp-aniki! Our enemy is merman! There must be another way!" persuaded Johnny.

"Whatever we choose, in the last we will fight those merman. We can't evade, it's only about damn time" The statement from the green swordsman made them stunned, but it was not their reason, the serious face he showed like he had scale both options carefully and she agreed his inwardly. He leered Usopp, Johnny, and stopped at her last. "I will take second option" That made Usopp and Johnny began their argument. "But, I will accompany her"

"But, aniki!" Johnny stood disagreement. "You are still recovery from Taka no Me wound!"

Zoro smirked. Yes, he was shirtless, showing the bandage wrapped his top of body. "Well, that does only make them lowering their guard. They don't know what will break them next"

"Fuyuka? Are you sure? Is there no other way anymore?" asked Usopp reassuring with concern look.

She nodded softly and actually she wanted his accompany her from beginning. She was nervous and a bit scare because it was her first time to do something dangerous. "It's Zoro's decision after all and I will follow his decision. Besides, you and Johnny-san have a job find Nami-san from outside. Make sure to find what happen in this island and keep stealth when gather information, Usopp-san" She turned the bounty hunter. "You too, Johnny-san"

"Then how can you find us, aneki?"

Fuyuka and Zoro exchanged a look. They did a lot that day. "We will find you no matter what", said him fervently.

In the end, Usopp and Johnny gave up as they were too stubborn and some relieved because they had an easier job, though it still had own risk. At least, they won't head to head with merman directly. They sailed east way from Arlong's Park, spotted Going Merry in their sight and made their presence to two merman at the dock. Usopp and Johnny accomplished their job, tied Fuyuka and Zoro with rope at the wall, including their legs. When their boat mostly approached the dock, two merman noticed their boat, jumped to the sea, swam towards their boat with incredible speed. All of them really surprised, but the green swordsman had snapped first.

"Leave the boat! Now!"

Usopp and Johnny jumped and swam away the opposite from their boat. Not long the merman landed in their boat. Zoro and Fuyuka kept silent or look annoyance for the green swordsman case. The merman looked weird and slight frightening considered their appearances was a merger between human and fish, especially their skin color, not humankind at all. One merman had blue skin, his face reminded her with fish which lived in high deepness, and his lower teeth stick up showing the sharpness. The other had dark grey, skinnier than first merman. Both of them had spine from top head till their neck and wore some Hawaiian shirts. They were look smug down to her and Zoro.

"Wait? It's just two of you? And you look have been beaten by your friends", mocked the grey merman.

"Maybe. We will bring them to Arlong" The blue merman wicked grin.

During the short trip to Arlong Park, the merman attempted her and Zoro reaction, mocking, taunting, and boasting about difference between their kin. And they got annoyance as they failed, nor she or Zoro hooked the bait. Well not particular true, the green swordsman almost snapped and she nudged him softly with her knee, gave a message within eyes 'they are nothing than you', receiving his infamous glare 'I can beat them in seconds' and low grunted before he redeemed his temper.

The merman tied their hands into their back, removed their katana, slight mocked her why a girl like her played a thing like a sword, and she did not say any word which made the blue merman grabbed her chin. The merman hand so slimy that urged her to revolt her chin from the contact, but resisted it. Seemed, their silence had pushed the merman patience into edge and her situation making the first mate snarled beside her.

"You think you are brave, huh? Think later after you meet Arlong, pathetic human!" Her eyes not even flinch as the merman put a pressure to make her pain before released her to the floor in rough way. She peered the green swordsman had lost his temper.

"Release this rope and I will show you who is pathetic!"

"As if you can, human", countered the blue merman with mocking tone. "Human is weak. Stay. Down. There"

' _How can I calm him? Lucky, that merman did nothing. If he does something further, I can't hold Zoro's temper. He is already dislike being tied like this'_ Watching her companion being kneeled by force the other merman made her heart sank, wondering she took right option. The second option had high risk and dangerous with D capital. She shook her head to clear cloud mind, fear and waver shambled her heart.

Slowly, their small boat through the steel opening gate, the sea changed to a small river or long pool more precisely and stopped at the edge. With quick glance, Fuyuka saw many merman gathered there. The merman dragged them out, kneeling them down to meet muscular figure who was seating ahead them. He resembled a saw shark with his nose shape like that. Like two merman before, the saw shark had odd color skin, purple or blue or combination both, wore unbuttoned yellow shirt with decorated black spots and green short, a fur cap covered his top head. There was a red tattoo at his left forearm like she saw at black flag in top of building. _'Jolly Roger?'_ She admitted this figure looked menacing, winced inwardly the sharp teeth he showed when he grinned. _'As expected from manga villain, otherwise the main character always looks innocent. This man is Arlong, no doubt'_

There were two merman stood behind his chair, like his bodyguard or something. The left merman had light blue skin and had thick lip that too prominent for her liking. Meanwhile, the right merman was like a stingray, with his elbows' shape like that. And the fact the merman definitely taller or muscular than human, showing her how much difference between their kin.

"For what purpose you to be here?"

"I said I'm here to find a woman, you half fish!" spited Zoro, obviously irritating.

"Hmm...I'll let you said like that, but don't repeat it again", Arlong was smiling, yet his words meant a warning. "Merman is creatures that evolved and could breathe under water. With our skill like that, we are stronger than human. You have to know, the most superior creature in the world not human, but us, merman!" pointing himself, proudly or arrogant. "If human fight us, it's against natural law!"

"I'm sick of hearing with your talked, Arlong" Following with a clack sound, the new figure came out from room behind Arlong, and stood beside him.

' _No, it can't be!'_ Fuyuka won't believe the figure ahead her right now. Her eyes widened as she spotted the orange head stood, freely, and without injuring. The assumption Nami had been captured, crumbling at that moment, and somehow she had bad feeling whatever her reason revealed next.

"Why did you take offended, Nami? You are an exception", Arlong shrugged careless, not even taunted from Nami harsh words. "You are our best map maker! You never fail make a map for me"

"Our brain composition is different, so it's natural why I can do it", replied Nami, looking down her and Zoro. Her face was different than Fuyuka always saw at Merry.

"Oi, Nami! What did he mean about 'best map maker'? Why do you look so close with that man?" shouted Zoro, letting his anger out. Not Fuyuka place to blame him, though. She still wondered why.

"What? You know each other?" asked Arlong, interesting.

"Don't be stupid! He is only a victim", scoffed Nami disgusting. Slowly, she walked toward them. "I got a lot treasures from his nakama. You never know being tricked by me, huh? And you still came here to chase me? Are you stupid?" She bended with mocking face.

Fuyuka had heard enough. Her eyes gleamed to dark. "You called us a fool? Look at yourself, are you not a fool either, Nami-san? Surrounding by human hater, working together with them, and you are trusted them enough not stabbing you from behind like you did to us? Who is more fool? Us or you?"

 _ **SLAP**_

The sting from her left cheek could not be ignored, yet she amused inwardly she nailed a right place. She could see Nami's coldness eyes filled with anger, breaking her emotionless mask she wore. The orange head jerked her collar, so their eyes met each other. Hate. Disgusting. "They won't do that. Look at this!" Nami backed her away and showing her upper left arm. "See? I'm a part of undefeatable pirate's crew!"

' _Arlong_ _'s_ _Jolly Roger? There is no doubt Nami-san is the navigator, though I saw her with longer hair. There must be a reason and perhaps there is connection with why Arlong stay in this island'_

"From the beginning I just used you for my advantage. You are not bad in fighting, but you're too easy to be used", said Nami.

Arlong bursted a laugh. "You really tricked by her! She even forgot her died mother only because of money. This woman is a cold witch"

Now Nami's face intrigued her. It was became pale, contradiction with her coldness before. Squinting the green swordsman who seemed lost in his own thought then his corner lip twitched almost like a sly smirk. "I never trust you since beginning. I'm not surprised if you had killed someone" Her eyes widened when he jumped backward to the pool behind. She peered the orange head dumbfounded with his reckless action, her face slowly broke to confuse and fear. _'So that's your plan, Zoro?'_

A murmured and whispered among merman there. Fuyuka stared the stunned orange head and gave a slight bow head before followed her companion with splash of water. She closed her eyes and held the breath as long as she could. _'I hope your plan is succeed'_ She felt her body started to drown, her back had touched the bottom, and her lung roared to need air soon. She was not even struggle when someone pulled her out to surface, taking a lot fresh air for her almost teeming lung. Her savior dragged her to verge, lay down on her stomach.

"What are you two doing?" Fuyuka let out her relief to notice, heard the savior was not other than Nami itself.

"The same question. **What** are you doing?" countered a grumpy male voice. She peaked the green swordsman was out of breath, but had smirked a winning triumphantly. "You can't see your nakama died in front of you, right? Just put your act off!"

"Stop play around with me!" Nami stomped Zoro's back, made him groan. Fuyuka watched the first mate's words nailed her again. Then Nami choked Zoro. "If you two disturb me again, I'll kill both of you!"

"Empty threat, Nami-san", hissed Fuyuka slowly between her breaths. "I and Zoro will bring you back to Luffy-san, like or not, no matter what" Cowering her stomach held a pain she received from Nami's kick. Like the green swordsman noticed or not, he smirked wider, scoffed loudly.

"You hear her, right? We will dragged you, witch" Like her, instead a kick, he received a punch, before slumped down the floor. The orange head walked away from their place toward Arlong way.

"Oi, Nami. What'll you do to them?" asked Arlong careless.

"Bring them to jail! I'll take care of them!"

Not long a merman bursted in, reported if there was a man with long nose in village but the merman could not catch him. The first mate looked her with worry and annoyance at once, and then narrowed her like ask 'how can we out from this place?' Fuyuka made her eyes down where her legs were and somewhat surprised a slight blush at his cheeks before scowling her. She shook head, made a movement on her sandals, and whispered 'inside it'. Finally, he got her hint and averted his gaze away but her.

"He runs to Cocoyashi village", said the messenger.

"Cocoyashi village, huh? I have a business there, maybe I take a pay of visit", exclaimed Arlong. Until his words next surprised the first mate and her. "When you take those two, separate them in different jail!"

' _Now how could I get out from jail without Zoro's help?'_

XXX

Japanese Vocabulary :

Shishou : It has same meaning like 'sensei', teacher. The difference is, 'shishou' has mastered the art and its common usual in traditional martial arts. Though 'sensei' itself can be used to call a teacher or a doctor.

Onegaishimasu : 'please'. Now why I used Japanese because there was a lot meaning behind that simple word. Fuyuka deep bowed to Zoro and said that, meaning she was actual serious. The lower she bow (head down too) over, the more serious her words meaning.

* * *

Review

 **Madama Crimson** : Here the update, I'm sorry it took too long. My OC is a serious teenage girl, a kuudere (in beginning), and sometimes she just acts like Robin. Though there will be a big difference between them. :D

 **elizang12341** : Well thank you ^^ Actually, I like sword battle in anime, of course it's interesting to see, but somehow it annoyed me because it's different when you learnt it in real way. They are too awesome and it make me jealous.

 **Hellfire000** : I'm afraid that scene honestly. Fuyuka really not expected that, because it's not her actual purpose. The little 'bet' only make Mihawk accept her to spar, not else. ^^ Mihawk meet Shanks? Definetly! Shanks will have fun to tease him, make him drink, bugging him without end. And Mihawk only sigh, thinking 'I need quiet place' and how to get the red hair away.

 **Guest(1)** : Thank you for criticsm. I have a plan on that. Yes, I noticed that and already thinking from long ago, worry not. I give you hint. Where she came from is her power and her biggest weakness. Actually, I spread some clues in each chapter. Fuyuka has her own style fight, which means her movement is like our world style, not that awesome move we often saw in anime. Like Samurai X Live Action, that's! Samurai is different, there are a lot rules that sometimes not explain in anime and I have explained some in this chapter. Zoro is not a samurai, though his guts or his way is included in the way of bushido and he has different style fight. Mihawk too, he has different style. His sword is like western shape. Law and his odachi (long katana) too. Even though the basic to hold the sword almost same, western style and japan style has a lot difference. :D

 **kiroroblue** : well here another chapter for you ^^

 **Guest(2)** : oh my ^^ another chapter this

 **PapaOwl** : I know, that's why I mentioned it :D When I watched One Piece to write a chapter is like this. The voice is in Japanese, the subtitle is in my native language, and then I write it in English. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it take longer time to update. I'm being hooked a bespectacled catcher. (fangirling) Not only that, this new anime season is just too tempting to ignore. Mystery, blood, and psychology. I'm so exciting! Koutetsujou no Kabaneri is my first top list.

Again, thank you for new follower and who clicked my story to their favorite. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

 **Chapter 5** – Escape

" _They were separated?" A short gasp followed after her innocent voice. She slight pouted toward a figure seating ahead. "Seemed the saw-shark merman was not dumb like he seen"_

 _There was only hummed sound echoed the quiet room. "Perhaps. You never know a villain mind. Maybe he just played around his victims. The first mate and the strategist had injured. They looked weak in his eyes already. So it was not wrong adding them misery further. He hated human, remember?"_

 _She crossed hands over her chest. "A strategist, huh? She failed it miserably" Then nodding vigorously, too cute from a child who took a conclusion. "Now her plan looked meaningless for me. She dragged the first mate to sacrifice with her and look then? Was a strategy always staying behind?"_

" _Indeed. I won't condemn your point, little one" The second figure hovering her, patted her top head. Actually made her happy suddenly. "A strategy will stay behind if they know the battle ground well, like they know their own palms. Did she know her enemy? Yes, probably. Did she know her enemy power? Only rumors. Did she know the land? Only one map and the bounty hunter never go there. Again a rumor. And she was only learn the theory"_

 _Her brow furrowed with stubbornness. "But...still..."_

" _She read their current situation and realized those options were the best for them. The first mate had taken his decision. He took a responsibility as well. Besides, it was not meaningless either. They found the navigator, right?"_

" _I know..." Lowering her little head averted the gaze to another way. "It's not like I have heard. Somehow I'm a bit disappointed"_

 _The respond only a gentle laugh. "Why you don't hear I continue the story, little one? Perhaps you will know her better", offered the second figure, stretched a bit that making a low crack sound then slumped to a pillow_ _,_ _rest_ _ing_ _at armchair._

" _Please do!"_

* * *

Fuyuka observed her new environment. Keeping a wince that came from her hip after the same blue merman dragged her and shoved her to coarse cold floor. Not even once she hooked the merman mocking bait. The merman was only a mouth louder and he kicked her cell's door for failing attempted her reaction umpteenth time. She wrinkled her wrist, letting the blood loosen up, too long for tied up. Thanks for a small knife that always hid inside her sandals. It had been a handy in situation like now. An unfaithful memory in the past clouded her mind for the second time and shook her head away. Not now. And cut the last rope that wrapping her legs.

Never had she thought Nami joined merman pirates which hated human like low disgusting creature. There must be a reason. With the orange head turmoil feeling changing over time she and the first mate taunting words nailed her, Fuyuka decided not take a conclusion blindly. Not with she could leave them died after their reckless stuntman ago. But what made her upset was because she disappointed the first mate expectation from her. Although they found their target, the lost of miscalculation in possibility tactical strategy was not easy to sallow, for a long time, she sure.

' _Now only time will answered. The important current matter is how I turn over the table, make an advantage for our side'_ vowed Fuyuka determinate. With a quick glance, she understood her situation into. Her cell was large enough to contain ten peoples, no holes at the steel door, no lamps hung at the ceiling, and not even dump bed in the corner. Empty. Gladly, the room was not dirty like she thought, but still she was in cage. She had put the cut ropes to the only place that got sun blaze through her cell, a pit that too small to slipped and reached for her height. She hid between the shadows not far from the cell door, with her ready knife.

Five. Ten. Fifteen minutes passed. Adjusted Mihawk's fedora which wetting and heavier caused her reckless action ago, her ears slightly perked up hearing noises. With no peep holes to find out outside, Fuyuka focused sharpening her hearing, and tightened her holding knife grip. The noises turned louder, footsteps rushed not far from her cell until yelling and cursing reached out, in front of her cell's door.

"I saw she is brought inside. I swear!"

"We shall see", responded a baritone voice, not hiding his impatient. "Open it!"

"Ha-hai", meekly the first voice.

A circling cackling hurried, following cracked the door open. Fuyuka retrieved her back behind the shadow, safe enough from blind eyes spot whoever in. Like she predicted, her little trap hooked successfully, making some reactions she hoped from the intruders. The first figure came inside was the same merman who dragged her comrade to separate cell. A bald, ugly, thin, purple merman that took eel sea fish, completed with some dots at his lower arms. The merman, who looked so almighty the last she saw, now painted with fear.

"I swear I'm not lie!" He stammered far away from the door, getting further inside the jail. "I saw she-" shimmer steel whispered, following with a fallen shrieked merman, not moving more.

"It's not you who was lying. The witch" The second figure entered the cell, stunned a bit long scrutinizing the ropes she left before cursed lowly under breath, and scratched his back neck. "At least that shrimp can escape. Really a smart troublesome woman"

She could never forget those remarks anywhere and 'the shrimp' mentioned for her explicitly, the fact she was the shortest among the crews. Without hesitant, she made her presence from the shadow. "I'm here, Zoro"

"Wha-" The green swordsman snapped where her stood now, which was his south-west behind. He contemplated his eyes from her head to her toe, with his jaw hung opened and accusatory a finger. "What the hell are you doing there?!"

Fuyuka tilted her head, lifted her index finger like said 'you know', and swiped frequently near her head. Her comrade now raised a brow.

"Your height?" He guessed unsure. She pointed the pit, shook her head, and made a 'o' small gesture. "Too small and you can't reach it?" Again pointed the ropes, made a cut movement, and referring the shadow she hid ago, readied her knife.

"I see..." Zoro rubbed his below chin. "You will ambush the merman because they panic their hostage gone"

"Perfect" It was her only respond.

That got a reaction from the first mate what their situation into, a vein throb appeared somewhat he ended translating her. "Then just talk, woman!"

Her comrade let out heavily sigh and grumbled annoyance as she approached after slipped her knife back. He handed a white katana. _'My katana?'_ Noticing a crack from Mihawk's last attack, she was sure that it was hers, and spotted his tied in usual place. "How?"

The green swordsman walked over to the door. "That witch. She came to release me, threw our katana, and gave a key to your cell" Fuyuka jogged following him through long aisle, passed various prisoner's room at right and left, and spotted several merman spread not moving in the ground, with some slash wounds.

"Did Nami-san say something, Zoro?"

"Aa. Said we must leave and never join no matter Luffy's order" Zoro opened the door and started to run again. "She hides something. Her action is contradiction"

She pleasantly glad. "Agree"

The first mate several times cursed under his breath during the escape journey, irritated with so many doors at there. Fuyuka silently followed his lead, feeling that they were like walking in maze. Their rushing steps echoed in land like floor, following with bang door opened by the grumpy swordsman. Somewhat both of them sigh relief as the floor slowly changed more like stone.

She almost bumped Zoro's back if she did not stop first in the last second, looked surrounding that they stopped in wide hall, and flicked her katana automatically. The merman had waited them, blocked the only one door connected outside. They really had various weight, height, and color skin. Shouting and yelling to get their nakama join. More merman poured the room.

"Nice sight, huh? They are really pissed me off back then", said Zoro with amusing smirk, viable a fight ahead soon. "You can fight, shrimp? With that reverse-blade?"

There was a taunt within and she stepped to stand side by side. "I'm ready whenever you are, Zoro-sama"

"Oi! Did I say-"

A merman assaulted him, made him draw his katana, and slashed the intruder easily. Fuyuka faced a brown merman, dodged his sword, and quickly swung her katana to hit his torso, twice. The merman groaned and she leapt to afflict final blow directly his jaw, knocked him literally. Squinting the green swordsman, her comrade already busy with merman surrounding him. Yet his infamous smirk showed that he was having fun and he would win. Her focus returned to several merman forward with swords in their hands, tried to make her afraid, and she admitted it was because their height they looked menacing.

"It's only a little girl!" "I can squash her into pieces!" "We can't let those prisoners escape!"

' _Their skin tougher than human'_ she felt her katana heavier after made a contact, not enough made them away she predicted. Some merman grimaced, holding their stomach, and then glared her with fiery. _'That means...I have to...'_ Fuyuka wielded her katana, marched four angry merman heading her. While dodging their assault, quickly she swung her katana aimed one nearest merman torso, enough made him bended. The interval time she used to jump, making horizontal movement connected its side neck.

Not waste her time checking the impact, Fuyuka headed, crashing her katana with next opponent, made it stumble by kicking the legs, and finishing gracefully blow to weakness point she knew. Neck and jaw. It was very effective though she had to add more power in her final attack. She did the same pattern for next victims and no need much time the merman lay down unmoving. As she wanted check her comrade, her legs stirred with its own. A merman interfered her way, making him held his stomach after she unleashed force strength, and moved another blue merman approaching. Instead to attack, she made him became a foothold, and leapt a moment where her target stand.

"Never ever try lay your dirty trick behind my lord's back, merman-san"

XXX

He was having fun.

A satisfied feeling warmed his vein as his muscle moving and the opponents falling around. He wanted to head outside, facing more merman, until he heard a voice which chilled him a bit.

"Never ever try lay your dirty trick behind my lord's back, merman-san"

Turning after launch last attack for four merman now unmoved in the floor, Zoro saw the shrimp bending, gripped her katana with both hands, flat front. There was a half stood conscious merman only four meters from him. A small knife lay near her toe. As she composed, her eyes reflected much colder than he remembered.

"My second lord is a noble man. Because you can't defeat him with your sword skill, you sneak out to throw that knife from behind"

"Arlong will kill you both! You won't win against him! No human can defeat him!" The merman had slash wound, though it looked worse, he still stood and laughed then. The harmless merman groaned as she launched a hit and slash to him. But her last movement that make him cringed, the dull katana smacked merman's neck thrice.

"That arrogance will bite yours in the end. Never underestimate your opponents, include us, a merely weak human"

He won't admitted out loud, but he was curious a dull katana used in battle fight. Now he had chance to see, the loud whacked when her katana pummeled the merman, one by one. It was taken a bit time, not like his style slashing in one move for several opponents once. A glint caught his eyes. Swap in one movement, a shrieked frilling the room. Zoro looked down his katana poured with blood, narrowed an unmoving merman near his boots with a knife.

"Don't let your guard down, shrimp" stated him once she approached to stand beside him and got a slow nod for her reply. He noticed some sweats appeared at her forehead, squinting the opponents merman she fought ago were taller and bigger than her. Somewhat he wanted to see a person who declared from another world fight further. Though it disturbed him when she called him a lord, it was the only way. "I'll make a way for us. Finish them while I do that"

"Understood", the little shrimp lifted her katana near her right ear. The edge of katana pointing the enemies. Her eyes not waver, blackened with confidence. Zoro backed to the crowd of merman ahead, smirked and narrowed menacingly. "You all really piss us now"

The warning was only making them angrier. A merman with dark skin initiated with line lower sharp teeth prominent outpaced his upper lip.

"You! Are you Roronoa Zoro? The pirates hunter?!"

His reply was only a smirk, enjoyed their surprise face with sweats nervous appearing.

"We must not let them escape! Do whatever you have to stop them!" Followed with yelling agreement behind.

Without a war declares like those stupid merman, Zoro assaulted with one force slashing, enough made them stumble back. When he was outside, the same place where they met Arlong, he spotted some merman that already waited, although it was only few remain. Six or seven. He counted quickly. Holding only one katana was not his style, but it didn't mean he could not do. Not noticing his corner lip tugged wielder, he had finished his portion. Satisfied seven bodies spread, scattered with a different angle cutting wound. He swung Wado Ichimonji so there was no spotting blood.

' _Those merman are not matching her'_ only three merman surrounding her, switched to attack her alternately. Their height was really hovering her, obviously. He would say the little samurai was dancing with her reverse-blade right now. She kicked, made a foothold, and blew a force downward, finishing with twice strike to jaw. A clashing sound when her katana met her opponent's, ensued a loud thuds from their neck like he always heard if he punched a pummel bag.

When she had ensured those merman knocked out, her eyes searching something, lightened as she saw him. Tired. Proud? And gave him a slow bow. Taka no Me's hat almost fell if she had not caught first, with a small sigh she fixed it.

"That hat too big with little head you have there, shrimp"

She rolled her eyes like said 'I know'. "It doesn't have string. How could Mihawk-san fight without flying his hat, I wonder?"

He snorted when he thought the little shrimp tried to keep the hat at the place during the fight and received a blank stare said 'I know what you are thinking'. Really it amused him those eyes expressing more than words. "You can ask that baka captain. He has a straw hat when he fights. Though, it will be interesting somehow you drop the hat in fight"

"I will keep in my mind, Zoro-sama"

"Did I say to drop that honorific, woman?" his eyes twitched with annoyance. The little shrimp only stared with her squint round eyes, not even falter a heat glare from him. _'Definitely a troublesome woman!'_

Zoro face palmed with exasperated sigh as the little shrimp tilted her head innocently. "It's time to find Usopp!"

"Better you find him, Zoro. I will stay here"

"Huh? There is no reason we have to stay in this place!"

"There is. I want to look for some documents what happened with this island. I'm suspicious for a pirate who built an arrogant construction like he is an owner of world, like he is not afraid with Marines. It just says 'Come and get me if you can'. How long the locals have suffered?"

"It has nothing to do with our situation right now, woman! Let's go!"

"It's not simple like you think, Zoro"

"You thought too complicated, woman!"

"What if Nami-san is one of suffered locals and only pretending to be Arlong's crews to hide something? There must be important information in this building"

' _Why did she suddenly being stubborn?!'_ A determine of pair ebony eyes contemplated to prove something. His hands crossed over his chest. "No! We have to find Usopp first!"

"Then what if Usopp-san already caught by Arlong's crews and we cross while finding him?"

"That's why we are going now, woman. Yet the time pass while we arguing right now!" Looking down the stubbornness shrimp.

"But..."

"Enough, Fuyuka!" The little shrimp startled as he called her name and yes he was really furious with her. _'This troublesome woman! Damn Luffy!'_ "Whatever inside your little brain plan, I won't accept that. Why you don't listen if you called me your 'second lord'? Is that your heritage to keep, right?"

There was only silence between them. The little shrimp looked dejected and gave her small bow. "Hai. I understand, Zoro" He was dislike the submissive concept this 'samurai' thing. He never heard that! Cursing a various words inwardly, he noted some point her argument, such as the point that the scaredy liar being captured and perhaps there was a clue for the witch act and obviously connected with a certain shark merman and whatever trouble in this island. The suffering locals? Too sharp. Too smart until he was reflective twice to make a decision. But it was not his reason rejected her plan.

' _I doubt that witch will help either. Stupid reckless stubborn woman! There is no chance to escape for second time. Not with your stamina like that!'_

"Tch!" Like she said, it was not simple like he thought, indeed.

XXX

How in the world he ended like this?

He and Johnny had swim to Gosa village. It scared them how strong the merman was as they reached and saw village's condition by own. The entire houses had upside down. They decided to wander, finding some locals residents to get information, until a merman made them separated. When he tried to hide from a merman who wanted to capture him, he was being dragged a blue haired girl with tattoo and a boy that looked in his six or seven age to her house at Cocoyashi village. The boy told that he wanted to kill Arlong for revenge after killed his father but a witch prevented him do that. Though, it ended with the boy cried after some advice from the blue haired girl to back his mother.

Accordingly it was his lucky chance to get some information; it back fired him with anger and then worry. Seemed he found the blue haired girl, Nojiko, was Nami's sister. But the information that Nami was part of Arlong's crew, overwhelmed him.

The witch.

So she had outwit them from beginning? Why did she look happy with them? All the laughter in the ship was only an act? What about Zoro and Fuyuka? Did they meet Nami? Can they escape or not? He regretted not choose first plan, it would better they were here. Why Zoro followed Fuyuka second plan anyway? What was because they talked privately? Both of them had face that said 'nothing happened' when he and Johnny out from cabin.

"I bring him, Arlong-san" And a gasp followed. "What are happening here?"

"Took long time, Chew"

Usopp jerked where he was in now. The same area he avoided in first common. And that was because he dare attacked Arlong. At the same time, the shark merman attempted to kill him in the spot, overthrow the house with bare hands where he stood to shoot. There was no regret for his action. His name was not Captain Usopp if he let a barrette man with yellow windmill almost being killed by Arlong. Though, his fear parameter jumped in maximum scale due that. Now his situation became worse. He failed to escape. His captor was a tall merman with weird 'chu' mouth, dragging him as long the way to Arlong Park. At his nose, for sake!

He saw a lot unconscious wound merman spread the yard. _'Don't tell me...Zoro and Fuyuka...'_ He kept silence even a foot stomped his back.

"He is so small that even my stomach won't fit full by him"

"You're right! So let me go! That was only a greeting. In my village it was the way to greet honorable person" He laughed nervous, not even think that reason enough to trick Arlong. A chill down when a knife pierced close to his nose and shrieked inwardly.

"But you are one of Zoro's party, huh?" asked Arlong more, slowly moved the knife reaching his nose peak. He couldn't move, only stared the glint of sharpness that almost touched his skin. _'What should I do?'_

"Release me! I don't have any connection with Zoro!" stammered to reply. His face showed them contrary. Fear and lie.

"Chu. Stop lying. Were that you who attacking Arlong? There is no one helping you"

The view of eyes from merman shrunk him to bottomless fear, a reluctant reflection to kill him right there right then. "O-oi. I admit that I lie. I and Zoro is friend! And if you lay a finger on me then Zoro won't stay silence"

"Oh? So if I kill you, Zoro will come, right?"

The sharpshooter got paler heard the shark merman counter. "No! Please, don't kill me! If you kill me, something bad will come. If you kill me, Zoro will come. If you release me, then Zoro won't come!" He was so panicked that not even notice several merman sweat-dropped with his remark.

"But how come Zoro out from the jail?" A merman who was like stingray threw some torn ropes. "Not only that, that girl had already escaped from jail when Zoro approached her jail. But the other said Zoro and that girl who the culprit did this"

"Then that means both of them escaped by their own?"

"I'm sorry, Arlong-san. But I don't want to push over", said the stingray merman. "In order to get your head, there is a chance Nami bring Zoro. Besides, she helped Zoro and that girl from being drowned"

' _Zoro and Fuyuka almost drowned?'_ Usopp laid in silent, his heart pondering through his ribs. His nakama truly could escape from that defenseless state? And they had meet Nami directly. Suddenly an urge sob feeling with his situation into, pleading inwardly if Zoro and Fuyuka will return to safe him.

"Yeah. Recently, she acted odd"

"Is that possible from beginning, they planned to trick us?"

"Treachery is her skill after all", concluded the stingray merman.

"What are you talking?" a woman voice snapped the merman murmuring. "Don't make a conclusion only because I saved them"

Usopp knew who the owner's voice, took a glance to see his guess. "Nami?"

"You think I'm a traitor? I have been joining your crews for 8 years. I swore for this tattoo" His eyes widened as Nami trailed a blue Arlong's pirates tattoo at her left upper arm.

"Sorry, sorry. Nami, it's natural you angry heard that. But, do not worry. I never suspect you at all. We have known for 8 years. We have been working together during it", convinced Arlong, then looking down toward him. "Who will have to eliminated are Roronoa Zoro and his party"

' _It's getting worse and worse. Uggh~'_ Usopp cradled with anime tears. "Oi...Nami..." His voice rose, showing his panicked. "Say something! Nami!"

The stingray merman walked passing Nami. "What's wrong Nami?" Leaning to pick the clutch knife near him, playfully shoved back and forth that almost shivering him more. "The long nose is here, even you could not saving him because he has attacked Arlong-san"

"Until when-? Until when you intend to suspect me?" asked Nami, leashing her anger.

"Whenever it be...Because you are cunning"

"I have promised with Arlong to work together. Why do I have to betray all of you?"

It got his attention. "A work contract?" muttered him out loud. He remembered the knife was being played by the stingray merman, shrieked slowly why he could forget that.

"A promise 8 years ago to buy Cocoyashi village from Arlong with amount 100 million beri, right?" said the stingray merman. "But what I couldn't understand, you had betrayed your village residents and your family. You will do everything for money. Why do you care so much with that Cocoyashi village? And why only that small village, anyway?"

The sharpshooter let reliefs sigh as the knife pulled away. "Actually, I found this in your room" The stingray merman rolled off a paper. _'What is that? A map?'_ He saw the orange head piercing to the merman.

"That's...Mine!"

"Is this a 'treasure' map?" asked the merman with judge sound words. "It seems the mark place is Cocoyashi village" An exciting murmur spread the others merman, highly expected a possibility treasure.

"That's my treasure map! It does have any concern with you!"

While the orange head attempted her 'treasure' map from the stingray merman's grip, a sudden scream made all attention where it came. A merman who liked an octopus with huge ewer emerged his head at surface. "What is this?! What is really happening here?"

"It's because Zoro, the 'pirate hunters' deed and his companion Shorty girl", replied Arlong not hiding his annoyance. "Besides, where are you anyway, Hachi? If you have been here maybe it won't happened like this"

"Of course! If I've been here, I won't let this happen. Unforgivable!"

"So you don't know anything where Zoro and a girl disappeared?" asked the stingray merman disbelief.

"Hmm...no..." mumbled Hachi until he turned to right and left like find something. "Have you met your guest, Arlong-san? I fetched you because he wanted to wait you here"

"A guest? I'm not expect a guest"

"No? He asked where you were going and how long you had been gone. I had offered an escort to Cocoyashi village directly, but he preferred waiting you here", Hachi emerged from surface, showing six hands which moved while he explained. "He has green short hair and tanned skin"

' _Zoro!'_ Seemed the rest merman had pulled same conclusion like him and the surprised look from his nakama or a growl annoyance from Arlong made the octopus merman paled instantly. "Don't tell me- It was him?"

"So you really saw him, baka! And where is Zoro go?" a pink merman dared to ask. "Wait- Did you say he waited Arlong-san here?"

' _Zoro is here? Where is him?'_ Usopp stole a glance, looking for the green haired swordsman presence and found nothing. Weird. _'If he is here and waiting Arlong like that octopus said...I'm sure he will sit here, smirks, and challenges Arlong face to face. Well, actually it still strange when he decided to choose second option. First option was more his usual style. And where is Fuyuka? But she must with Zoro, right? Or Johnny?'_ Not noticing the merman sweat dropped while he rolled around with anime tears, too engaged with his mind.

"Hiii~!" Usopp thrilled high pitching; saw a knife almost stabbed his face. Again. Near his nose.

"Stop moving around, long nose!" warned the stingray merman and without hesitant, the sharpshooter nodded vigorously. The stingray merman turned to his leader. "What do you think, Arlong-san?"

The shark merman smiled which made his face that already fearless more menacing. "Why don't we find what he is up to?" His liegemen shouted their agreement and stated a revenge for making their friends injured. Several merman made a small group, two until three for each, and separated in different way. Usopp urge felt a chill sensation once the shark merman squinting him. The smile he gave not appeased at all. "We can use him to be bait and it will be more perfect if Nami do the honor"

According his current situation, the orange head kept silence from Zoro and Fuyuka messed up for the merman pirates. Nami took the knife from the stingray merman's grip. The look she gave different usual he saw when they were at Merry. He couldn't believe this woman tricked them so far. She was a part this villain merman. The same merman who made the residents suffered. The same merman who made a boy didn't have a father anymore. _'How dare she?!'_

"Why did you do this, Nami?! Do you know that Luffy truly trust you?!" He felt his palms clenched tight. His body was trembling with anger. He never so mad like now. "Luffy never ever once doubt about you! Even after you stole our ship! Until now he still trusts you! How dare you deceive a person like him?!"

"The only I trust is money. He is only a stupid person that easily to spoof"

"What do you mean?!"

"I don't want any one intervene my business and I won't let you destroy my business for 8 years this", said Nami, played the knife. "It's my pleasure to eliminate you. You don't need this useless man to be your bait, Arlong. It doesn't worth"

"Kill me? You want to kill me?" he wanted to laugh but the stare reflected from Nami's eyes told otherwise. "You are not joking?"

"You are better not underestimate me", replied Nami, smirking evilly.

Gritted teeth together, he dived in his bag. _'There is no hundred percent way out from here. I have to do something!'_

XXX

She didn't understand.

She was actually confused. For the first time.

Why?

Scrutinizing a pile books, her eyes quickly scanned the titles written at the cover. No. Fuyuka shoved away, took another book, read the alphabets. Not this. She did the same action for how long she didn't know. Not the time. With little time she had.

"What are we looking for exactly, woman?"

Oh and a certain grumpy irritating young man with green hair and tanned skin. Obviously she didn't have much time. Without turned, she restored red book as her attention trailed a book shelve. "A journal or I think its called log book"

Inhaled a deep breath, she realized something. The entire books in this world were written in English. Yet they spoke in her nation language. How weird it was. The problem was not because she couldn't read, but because she needed more time translate to her native language. _'Where will you keep a logbook?'_

"Those fish are really a bastard!"

Fuyuka decided to approach after his ranted cursing words next. The first mate was holding a thick parchment, his lip curved to frown, displeased whatever inside his grip. With his gesture body stiffened near a desk in that room, cried loud he was holding his anger. "What do you find, Zoro?" The green swordsman leaned a bit, sharing the parchment so she could read clearly.

They were actually at their presumed Arlong's room. Yes, they were still at Arlong Park. She won't object after the first mate out leashing temper ago, called her given name, and her heritage in one breath. Fuyuka kept in silence, wondering why he was so mad while following the first mate lead to their next destination. Find Usopp. Until something got their attention. Zoro decided to check first. Climbing a brick wall, the first mate found the only merman remain at there while she stayed below hearing their conversation, whispered some questions to him. His decision to stay behind than accept the merman offering to escort him (pretending a guest) and suggested the merman to deliver his message was shocking her. Giving a short glance, the first mate passed her, walking ahead inside the building.

Here they were a room which they guessed Arlong's. It would be an ordinary office room if there were not some weird things she never sees and his Jolly Roger hung at the wall confirmed his. A right door connected another room which seemed where the shark merman always slept. It was pretty neat than others room they came in before, not clean and messy.

Fuyuka slight narrowed as she begun noticed numeral amount, the zero digits, and the schedule which was once a week for each villages. That was not a short list at all as she gestured Zoro to flipped next parchment. The first mate clenched his grip as he did move next page, reluctantly months and years. "What in the world the marines do all these times?"

"That's 4 years and it doesn't stop soon either", her lips thinner due the page turning. "My bet assumption is the marines doesn't know or Arlong has backup"

"Corrupt marines, you meant?"

She nodded. "Where did you find these tax lists?"

The green swordsman stopped in last documents. "8 years. Inside the drawer, shrimp"

Fuyuka crouched ahead a broken drawer. Well, not only one. Three broken drawers. Only for the lock picking which broke. _'Well, it's him after all'_ Sorting some parchment which filled Arlong's plans, three maps she didn't know, a small case filled with colorful gems stones, and three leather books from third drawer. Her eyes gleamed. "Find it"

"Bring them. We have to go, shrimp" His changed voice guarded her on, affording the tax lists to her embrace. Her sharp ears perked up footsteps and loud bang of doors sound and a bit perplexed as the first mate glanced a door that connected balcony. Noticed her silent question stare, he opened the door, feeling the sudden breeze met her face. "No. Luffy will upset if we have fun alone. Besides he said to wait until he comes"

The message for Arlong that the pirate hunter waited him was a brilliant idea. The sign of merman would searched them inside the building was a proof that Arlong had returned. Bait. And it did well. "Then why we go to balcony?"

"Shortcut", replied him shortly.

"But it's..." her words being cut a yelling behind.

"That's them!" "Roronoa Zoro!" "That short girl has something!" "Don't let them escape!"

With content at her hands, she stepped back behind the first mate that now had full of smirk and did not mind doing dirty job-cleaning the disturber of merman. She only watched the first mate slashed and lanced his katana, smirking playfully as the merman didn't have chance win over, collapsed with fresh open slashing wounds. She winced as her nose smelt bloods fragrant, not getting use the iron sour unique. There was one merman who stood behind, not joining his fellow, sneaked out from their sight. Fuyuka stared a silent question what he would do.

"Let him be" Replied him short, busying to finished wiping the red liquid from his katana and stood near the railing. "Come on, shrimp!" As there was no reply from her, the first mate turned his back to her who still stood in same place. A sweat rolled down his temple. "Don't tell me you afraid with height"

She wanted to reply, but no sound came out from her open mouth. Only one emotion she could never successful to hide. Her fear of height. A flash memory came through her mind, making her body rising colder. She had assumption after the first mate stated a shortcut and she understood the problem. The inside of Arlong Park's part was like an endless maze. Long in capacious halls, too much rooms, and completely dim. But...

' _Do-don't touch me!'_ She flinched a back step when the first mate trying to grab her. They never broke a contact stare from beginning and noticed he pressed his lip together. She didn't hear a fuss footsteps that made the frown shape got deepened, thinner due the time. Not even hearing a yelling and shouting which got nearer and louder, glued staring to black eyes ahead. Her sight blurred as the memories flooding, breaking now unguarding mind.

 _You will die with me!_

One step back.

 _No one can save you!_

Another step.

 _Ojiichan!_

She was half way behind if a stern voice came from the same man in front of her not stopping her legs move. "We don't have time anymore. I know that. You know that" Her head shook against vigorously. Whether tried to flush the memories away and disagreement.

' _I can't'_ her lip chanted several times without sound. She almost jerked away as his hand stretched out. Instead to touch her, the tanned hand stopped with open palm. _'Huh?'_

"I won't let you down, Fuyuka. Trust me"

' _Why?'_ Clenching the content tightly, her eyes widened when staring him back. "Why you don't pity me like others?"

"You want to be pitied?"

She shook her head, stunned the black eyes resulting nothing. The fogging mind vanished slowly; her eyes rested the open palm that waiting her patiently. Her hearing finally caught the noises that she couldn't before. Her rational screamed to take that hand while the other part of her said to refuse. "Don't you trust your lord?"

That was a final blow. _'My heritage...Why am I keeping my lord down again?'_ A rough beneath her skin disenchanted the cloudy spell, realizing her left hand had moved itself, accepting the offer. "Promise?" Perplexed with her sudden outburst and it was wrong from what she learnt at Maeda's compound. Manner was number one.

"Aa. Promise"

The short reply made her stop while in half way to bowing an apologize. As she rearing her chin, the young man ahead her grunted displease. "Not because I'm happy beating them, there is something disturbed me in those tax lists-" The first mate threw a glare behind her.

"They are still here!" "Don't let them escape!" "No! We have to kill them!" "Show them no mercy!"

' _They really need new warning words next time. Who will want to wait to be killed?'_ The second wave had more merman, around ten to fifteen.

"Quick, shrimp!" crouched as possible her equal height.

Fuyuka got his message, hurrying climbed his back, and slung her right hand around his neck while the other hand carried 'Arlong's things'. A strong wind almost flew Mihawk's hat if she didn't hold it and because of that a slight idea crossed her mind. The first mate grumbled annoyance, knowing what it was weighted his head. "You really need a string for that hat, woman"

Not wanting to see where their position now, Fuyuka shut her eyes.

"Oi, they jump!"

Fuyuka felt they were floating and tightened her grip as the gravity took them down. She had no idea during her short journey to second floor. Only wind greeted her, the curse shouted from top of her getting smaller, and then stopped. She peered to see her surround, assumptionion they landed at second balcony's floor which broader than third's floor. She had wondered how the green swordsman could landed safely with smooth movement while carrying her, and now not even have sign to put her down soon. _'He doesn't look tired either'_

"Is that Johnny?"

Fuyuka leered where the sight Zoro directing now, on the left side of building there was the bounty hunter, Johnny, peaking behind side's gate. "You are right" And narrowed. "And why he has face like that?" She followed the clue and gaped with the sight. Her eyes widened, her fingers clenched Zoro's shirt tightly and not noticing it began shaking. "Nami-san..."

"Hang on, shrimp"

She was dumbfounded heard a flat tone and the green swordsman already ran. No anger. No outburst. No curse words. "What about Usopp-san, Zoro? Don't we have to save him first? With that wound, he would die-"

"He will life" The stern voice from him silenced her. "That witch safes him. It's her who wounded"

' _Eh? Nami-san's?'_ She had no chance to pondering as the green swordsman prepared to leap the railing and closed her eyes during the way. But, she realized something. They were taking south way.

XXX

Review

 **Madama Crimson** : Thank you, I'm glad you like Zoro's perspective. ^^ Well, I've enough watch female tsundere. I know they are cute and I admit I like them. But, their mind is too predictable, right? That's why I choose a kuudere. Can you guess Zoro's type character in my story? *evillaugh You have read three different perspective in this chapter. I hope you like their mind. I try grabbing their personality so they won't OOC. I will switch other character to better view, of course depend the situation, except Luffy. Even Oda-sensei never let us to hear his mind talk voice, have you realized that? :o

XXX

Later...

"What?! Zoro and his short girl-?!" The leader of merman pirates, Arlong, gritted his sharpen teeth, not hiding an eruption of resentful. His huge body was frigid, his rings fingers membrane clenched sidearm's chair which broke in time. "Are you sure?"

"Ha-hai, Arlong-san", stuttered a pink merman, trembling as he got a heating glare from his leader. "We have checked your room. Three drawers on your desk has broken"

"What is gone?! Tell me!"

Arlong's subordinates shrieked with the anger leader and because the pink merman too scared to answer, Arlong barked louder. " **Answer me!** "

"Yo-your logbooks a-and the ta-tax lists"

Not only fooling him, those human had escaped, but also took his things. How dared them! How dared two pests mocking him like this?! Unforgivable! They were all dead. "I will kill them!"

"Arlong-san! Let me handle them!" interrupted a voice. Guilt filled each word. "It was my fault they damaged your place like this"

He wanted to kill those pests with his bare hands. He wanted crush their skulls.

"Arlong-san, please!"

He needed a satisfied feeling their body limps beneath his palms. He wanted to see their life slowly and painfully leave from their solid body. He wanted their bloods.

"Where are they going?"

His unexpected question stunning his subordinates instantly. Another sidearm of his chair destroyed from his strength grip, irritating no one answer him.

" **Where are they going?!** "

"So-south way, Ar-Arlong-san", replied one of his subordinates.

"You have my permission", said the shark merman to a certain six arms merman. "Kill them and bring their body!"

* * *

Well, that's a wrap. ^^

Don't mind to give a review, minna


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I barely update now... (dogeza) I don't know it could happen to me. T^T After two weeks updated the last chapter, my laptop charger was broken and it was getting hard to find the new one as my laptop is an old type (7 years). Not only that, I had problem with my life and not having mood to write. It got better in this beginning month and I wanted post it three days ago. And no! I don't know why? TT This time, my laptop monitor was next victim. Splashing some water. I really wanted to cry. (Sorry, I really take care of my things and most of them have long period time). I'm deeply apologized for my long rant, but now I'm back!

Thank you for new followers and who clicked my story to their favorites ^^

 **Warning** : Long chapter. It has 10k words (24 pages in word) Yes, keep in your mind this is a slow burn story and I have reason to put that inside.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my OCs and my plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** \- We Meet Again!

"I need to find them! I need to tell them the truth!" A man with a sheet covered his body, a long nose poked from inside. _'Because...If that was not because of Nami action...'_ Clicking his tongue, he continued ran, brushed some branches which interrupting his way. "Are they really stupid? I know Zoro is stupid, but Fuyuka? What's wrong with them?"

He leaned a tree to take some breath. "Where are they? Hiding? It doesn't fit Zoro behavior, but Fuyuka with him" The sharpshooter glanced his right and left, hopefully found a green hair figure and a black hat feminine figure near him. Nada. With the sight of forest he saw, he was sure it was not an easy work to find them. "I don't understand at all!"

As he letting his legs followed ground path where he was not sure the aim, an eerily echoed sound throughout deep side of forest made him stop. Trusting his hearing, the disturbed voices came nearer and nearer.

"USOPP!"

"GYAAA~~" The long nose sharpshooter shrieked as he turned, abruptly tensed not believing what he had seen. A boat. Flying. To him. _'I'm dead!'_ He jumped in right time, hanging he was sure the bowsprit and found a too familiar grin which was annoying to the edge as knowing the owner was. "The hell Luffy! You want me die?!"

"Shishishi...nice to meet you again, Usopp", Luffy hovered like nothing wrong as usual.

Oh how he wanted to punch the Straw Hat's captain face now only to sweep that annoying grin and his reaction only increased the annoyance scale to peak point. However the entire situation he got that day, no, it bothered him much. Instead letting his rage like he intended first, a tears poured his cheeks. "Yeah, me too. And you bring the blonde chef like you said"

"You two idiots. I really don't want interrupt your reunion..." The one eye chef proclaimed his presence beside Luffy, and gave a shit eating smile until changed with a vein throb at his temple. "But...Look our situation now, you dolts!"

Now it backed his attention to surrounding, a fearful face from Yosaku who clinging the mast for dear life snapped his to reality. The boat still moved, breaking the forest which hindered its way, the trunk flied around side the boat, leaving some leaves inside. "We are gonna die!" He would with his current position into.

"We will crush that cliff!" shouted the blonde chef.

The Straw Hat's captain laughed along the way. There was no worry showed in his cheery face. Not even trying help to pull him up. Usopp was urged to pummeling that baka captain in the spot, yet he preferred to safe his own life first. No. He won't let this baka captain success a second time for his elimination in that day. No way!

He congratulated inwardly could pulled up himself, hastily grabbed something enough to save him due the crash. The boards creaked the process, threw materials everywhere. The sharpshooter hid while the boat crumbling around shattered in various pieces. With the cracking loud sounds continued during it, it would wake up people from their naps eventually.

What in the world a boat flying from nowhere?! It was far enough from shore, for crying out loud!

After the unfaithful experience finally stopped and safely enough to out, the sharpshooter ditched the pieces from his head. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he wondered why unlucky situation always happening to him each times. Yes it was not the first time and doubted it would be the last. "Why? Why it always to be me?" mumbled him with tears.

"What are you talking, Usopp?"

' _Such an innocent face you pull out, Luffy!'_ Usopp glared the captain who cleaned up the dust from his straw hat like it was nothing happened. Their new cook sat with sulking face and messed hair. Not like the poor bounty hunter, Yosaku, grounded with his head first.

"Have you find Nami yet? Anyway where are Zoro, Fuyuka, and Johnny?"

"Ehm...we found her, but..." Usopp sighed, troubling how he could explain to his captain. "Luffy, listen to me. It will surprise you, but I think she has reason. The truth is..."

" **Usopp-aniki!** "

Usopp whirled only found Yosaku's partner stood five till six meters with his jaw hung opened. Johnny approached quickly, like not expect him would be there. As he got nearer, Johnny checked his body. "You are still alive!" Scrutinizing over some bloods tinted his heart place, gawked as he found no injury. "Bu-but I saw Nami-aneki stabbed the knife! Ho-how? The bloods-"

"You were there?! You were there?!" Usopp erupted his sudden raising rage. "Why you don't help me, Johnny? I almost dead in those merman hands if Nami didn't initiate to take that 'action'!"

"It's not like that, aniki!" Johnny stepped back from his rage, waved his hands frantically. "I barely came when Nami-aneki stabbed you. Then whose bloods I saw?" His face paler figured the hints from his exclaimed.

"It was Nami's!"

"Hold on!" The blonde chef looked back and forth from Usopp and Johnny, clearly confused. "Can you tell us what are really happening here?"

"Where are Zoro and Fuyuka?" The Straw Hat's captain did same like the chef, except he sounded rather neutral without worry layered in.

Johnny started sweating nervous after heard Zoro and Fuyuka names. Usopp was bet whatever he said, it must be bad news. "We have to save them! Ar-Arlong ordered to kill them! I saw merman squads tracked where they escaped!"

"You saw them?! So it was true both of them stayed in Arlong Park all of the time?!" shouted Usopp disbelief.

The nodded from Johnny confirmed his warily feeling. "I saw their silhouette at second floor, but I'm sure it was definitely Zoro-aniki and Fuyuka-aneki"

"What are they doing?!"

A mutual feeling crossed in Johnny's face as well. "It seemed Zoro-aniki and Fuyuka-aneki stole Arlong's things. I think it was important enough with Arlong murderous face after that"

"They did **what**?!"

Johnny shook his head, unfazed his loud voice had made. "I understood your feeling, aniki. I almost screwed up my hiding place if I didn't shut my mouth. I lost their tracks...and I thought those crashes sounds were my aim"

Usopp cursed inwardly for both swordsman and samurai girl. Whether for their bravery, stupidity, or reckless. Or combination all of them.

The calm and silent looked from the new girl crew had destroyed an image a normal crew he was joy ago. It was added after he talked with her. So polite and nice. However he questioned her insanity. Her submitted plans. How the first mate could (surprisingly) joined her plan and volunteered to accompany her. Just look the result now.

Double trouble.

' _Is there any normal crew who not attach trouble too much?'_

"Hey, you long nose!" He startled as they were not alone. Their new crew, Sanji, he recalled, lit a cigarette on. "Care you mind what happened with my goddess and my ice princess?!"

He turned to see Luffy crossing his hands over chest, patiently waiting he assumed to explain the matter while Yosaku stood with nervous, said nothing. Usopp gulped as he stole a glance to Johnny, sending silent message to help.

"What about Zoro-aniki and Fuyuka-aneki? Don't we have save them first?" Johnny persuaded the Straw Hat's captain. "There are a lot merman pursue them, aniki!"

"He's right! I came here to find my goddess and my ice princess!" Usopp sweat-dropped the blonde chef turned one hundred degree. His gut said he was not normal either. A burn fire surrounded him. Oh yeah, he was a womanizer, right?

"I'll kick each merman who touches my ice princess, even one finger!" How quickly he changed from a knight shining armor to pathetic wimp then. "Oh no~ my goddess wounded~ Worry not, I'm here to save you both~" So on, so forth. "Let me save her!"

"No", replied Luffy shortly.

"What?!" Sanji zipped near the captain, accusing a finger to Johnny. "Do you hear him?! She is in dangerous!"

"Luffy-aniki?"

"I trust them"

The Straw Hat's captain face showed a neutral and had dropped his final decision. Usopp understood Luffy's stubbornness outmatched his first mate. No. He could not compare Luffy and Zoro. They had different level stubbornness. Though he was anxious with the swordsman condition, yet he believed he would fight like there was no wound in his body. What about with Fuyuka? She had injured as well. But the sight she countered Taka no Me like that, proving she was strong in his eyes. Oh well, if they could cleaned those merman before, then they could did same for second wave.

' _I hope they will be okay'_ thought the sharpshooter while throwing a glance with the tanned bounty hunters. The blonde chef still fumed with Luffy decision but did nothing, yet it didn't stop him sending glare the Straw Hat's captain. "All right, if you say so, Luffy. Zoro and Fuyuka can take care of themselves"

Luffy nodded with a low 'ou' confidence. Yeah, no one could change his decision no matter he said next. No matter he complained and letting a long sighed. "It's about Nami. But it will better if I tell you from beginning. Is that okay for you, Johnny?"

"Yeah. I agree"

"Better be you got important information after you 'left' me", Usopp accused a finger to Johnny, reminding the bounty hunter if he still irritated with his action.

Johnny shook his hands frantically. "I-I found information, aniki!"

"Then you should start right now!" Sanji tapped his leg impatiently, grumbled incoherently words under his breath.

"Well, it began with Fuyuka suspicious about Nami..."

Usopp told them everything.

XXX

A frown twisted as she saw red liquid surfaced her skin, unperturbed the equal coming pain. Pacing the sight of her right side, the forest was torn like a sudden storm peaked to stay a while. Only it was stricken specified area and made a new path with unclean materials blocking it. She had dodged in the last time after felt a disturbing current air on her way. Though the impact still through hers. A shocking wave air, including pieces of scattered woods, pushing her bit far before stopped by a bark of tree.

Shimmering from the harsh stop, she held her left side which poorly had contacted the tree to stop her away like a thin paper with her free hand, rubbing slowly to lower unbearable built pain. She was worried another bloods ooze out, but if there was, it had leaked out now, wetting her clothes. So it might only leave bruise.

"Watch your move, Hachi. Almost hit me"

A merman resembled an octopus waved an arm lightly. "Sorry, Rein!"

"Don't mind. At least you made this little human injured", the first voice drawling uninterested, stared her in distance with bored yellow eyes. "I'm a bit impressed a little human like you can defeat our trumps. Get up. So I can make that little mouth scream in pain"

Took a long breath, her mind adventured to past. Before this event happened.

* * *

 _She didn't know how many times making a sigh in past fifteen minutes. A fainted musk scent prickled her sense while her sight sense wandered surround, particularly finding some threat from any direction. They barely escaped from the boss in this island. She ignored the first mate preferred pass the path to right direction in the edge road, jumping bushes and through inside forest, probably he had thought to confuse the party which highly chance tracking them. However..._

" _Your sigh become so annoying, shrimp"_

 _Shoving the wag plume which starting tickle her nose, she didn't give any respond and rolled her eyes._

" _Somehow I knew you give me a roll eyes behind my head", stated him dryly. "And if you have purposed behind those sigh to change my decision, just give damn up. The answer still no. So behave"_

 _Fuyuka replied with another long sigh chose to scrutinized environment nearby. She noticed they settled deep inside the forest as the trees more thick, bigger, and had leafs cope over their head, letting scantily light land the earth. "Do you think Arlong do nothing after we stole his precious things? What about Nami-san and Usopp-san? Or Johnny-san? And what if˗"_

" _Calm down, shrimp",_ _Zoro_ _cut in and she was silent immediately, realized she rambled her prediction in one breath. "I know this world new for you who were lived peaceful and..." He took a long breath. "...you have done good job this far. I'm assure you they are will okay and with your little head, you have figured the reason from start"_

 _Her eyes widened slightly, astonished not daring he would said like that, throughout she was sure hid well enough from peering eyes. Snapped she was zone out a while, she composed quickly. "Because we are Arlong's primary target. Nami-san has escaped from their possibly curious betraying after did 'the murder' scene and they believed if Usopp-san 'died'"_

" _You forgot about Johnny"_

" _I'm not forget about him", she retorted him back, making a thoughtful sound. "From what I have seen about his personality, I think he is smart enough to hiding. I mean he has same afraid degree like Usopp-san" He snorted, not even hiding amusement and it didn't matter for her to comment._

" _However, he is not groggily to cover up his hiding to enemy. Probably Arlong and his subordinate never know we have another company out there", finished her._

" _Not even I can explain that perfect sentences", commented him deadpanned as his eyes stayed the unopened path, hopping some boulders and trunks that blocked his way. "Yeah, much I'm annoyed you got us most trouble today, but I'm not disagree this time"_

 _She clenched his shirt as he jumped one boulder to boulder which shaping like a small hill of stone and held her breath when he without hesitant, lunged from the peak and landed with his feet like nothing removant. "So, you have a plan"_

 _Fuyuka turned and saw a side smirk. "Must be a crazy plan" And received a scoff from him._

" _Like your plans not crazy enough, shrimp"_

* * *

' _Such a wonderful plan after I realized we were somehow back in the same spot for third time. And it was not far from the main road he ignored. Even then, he stubbornly denied after I said he had bad direction'_ Actually, she accused him that he didn't have sense of direction and raising his temper instantly, almost made it them being spotted by the merman party if she was not hear their loud of ruckus yell for the pirate hunter's name and his little company.

Fuyuka stared her current opponent who kept distance between. Like merman she had met, he was incredibly tall. Probably merman genetics had abnormal height which seemed normal if not comparing with average human. He stood casually, waiting in patience with extended right side hand like blade. Dark skin almost gray, a pointing needle nose and long curve black grassy hair. Like swordfish. He was skinnier than Zoro's opponent who had menacing body shape for a small girl like her.

It was confused her as he was the only one stayed behind and not joined the other merman to fight her. Her instinct said he was different. Now she knew.

"Well...well...don't worry about your partner. He is in good hands"

Fuyuka remained silent. She was only checking the green swordsman situation secretly, yet this merman noticed from where he stood. The bright yellow eyes followed each moves of her while she struggling to steadied her fight posture.

"Where do you hide all of things whose you have stolen, little human?" drawled the sword merman lazily. "Answer likes a good girl and I will ensure your death painless"

Her silent response only made his eyes glinted amuse. "My...my...what do we have here?" She won't admit out loud if his chuckle crawling her skin badly. "It will be fun to find what voice of yours produce after I start to torture you"

No one stepped to take first movement.

She felt whoever took out first, lose. Until a laugh chilled her spine, tightened her katana's grip unconsciously.

"I'm eager to play with you, little human~"

Her eyes widened as the merman suddenly disappeared and a swipe wind voice caught her guard, only met a sharp curve blade appeared from her right side. She swung her katana instantly to defend, knowing it was too late for her to dodge.

' _His strength beyond the other merman I fought...'_ Suppressed the spreading ache as harshly landing after lost collided between their weapons, she almost curled as her back got crash twice in short time. Not adding some gravels she felt during the landing.

"Oh ho~ Not even a whimper, I see. Interesting~"

From where the sound it was, she constrained her lidded eyes and met a pair bright yellow eye staring her down. However her eyes frozen in somewhere else, right at his blade hand, ready to strike. _'How fast...'_ Realizing she was in worst state as feeling an empty air at right hand and a little chance to get up with the whole pain enduring within.

She moved her head in the last second; the arm like blade pierced the ground near her left ear, cut some loose hair. "Wha-" He didn't finish word from his mouth as she slid her legs tangled between his calves and swiveled her body flat on stomach. A loud grunt behind considered her pinning move had been succeeded. Yet, she wasn't stop until that. Briskly, tangled off from a rough skin beneath her legs and ignored the whole pain screaming for her attention to stop any move, she had stumbled back on her own, whirling her body and lifted her right leg high as she might.

The blade merman still lay on the ground as he gruff about his face met the earth in first way and she won't let any chance wasting him for any move due the interval.

Time could change any possibility to turn the table.

It was her advantage to forward.

Another grunt slipped out from his sharp mouth as she dank his spine, forcing her might strength for her right leg to finish her movement. Her corner eyes were frantic to find a gleam of her katana and gladly it was not far. She knew her action was not enough to beat his down, but kept enough to give her interval time. And she was aware as she was fetching to reach her katana; she let her back too much opening and dangerous if he had time to launch attack. _'But...'_

' _I will take the risk!'_ If there was something she learnt in this her new living world, then there was no long time to think and talked with act in fighting situation.

Betting her life.

Nothing compared her sparring experience in her peaceful world than experiencing the real fight by her own. Killing and to be killed was something ordinary in this place. The thought of her to take someone life was disturbed her. She could not do that or how she bear the burden if- No. For the first time she actually didn't want to know where her mind to go, gnawing her inside dreary. That, she could do was knocked her enemies enough to not conscious for a while.

Whatever her situation into and whoever her enemies she met, she had to win.

No matter what.

Her ears caught upcoming disturbance from behind and paced her legs, grabbed her katana and landed in perfect rolled up to left, dodging, before spun her heels to face her opponent and there he was, barely lifting his blade hand obviously he was the culprit who attacked her.

How in reality could explain, an unseen material like wind could be produced to scratch or destroy one and two trees? The tree sliced and fell with loud cracked nearby. Not put more damage like Zoro's opponent. Still...

"Nice trick you have there, little human~" Cracking his spine, although his nose showed a little bruise. His eyes gleamed in bad way, smiling, and showed menacingly abreast of sharpen teeth. "But~ you need put a lot effort if you want to scratch me. For a little human like you, that's your edge, yes? What a pity~"

Seemed both of them thought in the same line.

Their fight was not an ordinary one.

Much like a game.

A predator and its prey.

' _I'm so tired and I doubt this day will ended yet'_ thought her inwardly while she tried to calm her shaking grip to handle her katana to ready. How many merman she had defeated in her hands? Fifteen? Twenty? Fuyuka lost the count when they popped out like ants squad spotted sugar. Only in bigger shape and tougher. And not forget their colorful skin.

Hastily controlling her breath to calm, the modern girl realized how different her comparing these peoples unbelieving world, aware the time less short and shorter. She was afraid the merman hid more beneath his sleeves and not sure she could handle either. _'So much for pessimistic! I do what I can do best now!'_

Fuyuka dared to initiate move first, lunged with her katana ready to strike. A clang sound met in the middle.

Both of pair eyes stared each other with equal calculating to seek their opponent's weakness for short time. She drew her hand back to launch next movement, yet the blade merman beat her first, scratched her left upper arm as she failed to evade. Both of them tried to break other's defense, threw their best movement. Metal and hard material skin were competed with unusual sound in each their contiguity.

She was sick saw how awful his smile was; how his odd eyes brightened in satisfied as she flinched reacting another blood poured in new wound. He knew he had a lot advantage despite how she was looked. He enjoyed watching her in pain. His corner lip twitched every time he wounded her.

"My...my...you are so fun, little human~" He jumped, swung his hand like blade to attack her which she broke in defense stance, though it resulted by dragging her backward for gap of their different kin strength. He kept forward while she kept pace by stepped backward to avoid his blade arm, providing to defense than assault which adding more scratches as she felt her loss of energy she mused for a long fight.

"However~ that's not all my skill you have seen, little human~" The yellow eyes lightened in amusement. "Oh~ you know~ that will be sooo much fun~"

The samurai girl was urge to vomit right there after her eyes burned from what he tried. Licking his tongue in _disturbing_ way. Sweats rolled down her temple, her breath shortened each passed seconds, and not eager to count how many wounds she received. As Fuyuka dodge another attack from the blade merman, her eyes slight widened suspicious, recognized something odd from his move or how he suddenly took a long breath from his mouth, making a large full mouth.

His body flew backward releasing one- three- four, she counted quick, sending a round bubbles directed to her. If there was something she had been worried from the first time arrived in this world, then there would be their weird-intriguing-awesomeness (Was that really a word?) capable. Those various kinds of powers always made her enticing each time she watched in TV. Yet on contrary if she faced in reality by her own. Whether it for curiousness or astonished or probably combination of those feeling with slight fear in the end. _'Move legs!'_

Pulled her low current energy, the modern girl managed avoids the suspicious things although it had not working as she intend. Not most of bubbles she could avoid as she failed notice one adding bubble threw in same row and she attempted her katana to cut the bubble, despite the time she had.

The ebony eyes were wide, not hiding the surprise. _'It's go through my katana!'_

Like a slow motion, the last bubble seemed never been touched her slicing katana move. Gathered in perfect shape with a low pop sound before vanished through her unguarded chest. On seconds her body racked away with unseen force, added with sudden burn from her lungs. She didn't even care her body already laid on the ground, squirmed back and forth while holding her chest.

' _Hot...I can't breathe...'_ A slight tear pooled on corner her eyes. So much she could not bear the sudden flaming feel around the place being hit, she flattered her eyes open, expecting an open wound and found... Nothing.

"Huh? Still not enough make you voice?" She met the sickening smile and those pair yellow eyes innocently mocking her, walking slowly toward her. "The whole human victims I had seen already begging after felt the burn and told me everything~ Don't you eager to know what they had said, little human?"

Instead to answer the same question over or a taunt question he pulled again which she refused with all her might, the samurai girl dragged her trembling body far away from the merman. "Are you afraid of me now, little human?" His eyes flashed more bright when she shot a cold stare she could muse. "Oh~ so cold~ Well I'm afraid you are being afraid. That would be so boring~ how could we get any fun, right?"

"Let me hear your voice, little human~" The blade merman pulled out mouth and released less amount than first.

Her breath wrecked more after being hit, rolling around avoid she could collect. He did the same trick, threw two his odd air bubbles in row and yet he put one step further. She flinched the bubble vanished inside her right leg and the same burn spread her entirely calf, scrunched her chin onto small pebbles.

"Nice~ why we don't try again?" asked him in lazily manner, clapping his hands. "It surprises me you still have remained energy. I will break your hope inside your little head and please with your beautiful screaming song~"

With remain energy she could muster, Fuyuka almost fell as trying straightened, dragging her hurt leg which making track line road behind. _'How can I defeat him? How? Think fast, Fuyuka!'_

Seemed her years training paid much, her instinct rose on the familiar outburst air and managed her legs to escape. The blade merman thrust his blade arm against her. So much for trusting her instinct, she pulled her katana more aggressive than before, forced her leg taking steady position while assaulting, blowing each fatal points she knew.

' _Faster...'_

"Oh~ the little human want to play~"

' _Faster...'_

Actually, the blade merman was slower compared than when she sparring with the Hawk Eyes. So much slower. However, the wounds she endured this day were beyond words to explain. The entire of her body was hurt. Bruises, cuts, spreading over hands, cheeks, and just no one place not wounded. Oh the bandage from sparring with Mihawk had torn up. She was full of mess.

Knowing she fought him harder, the blade merman starting to combine his blade arm and his weird bubbles. Both of them tried to dominate, scrawling each thrust in deathly way.

While the modern girl focused to evade the burn bubbles which throwing more by him, she received new scratches, preferring to see bloods stream out than burn feeling. And no, she won't wondering what will it damaged her inside part of body, so she chose not to get any chance those bubbles hit her anymore.

The bubble did nothing effect for inanimate objects. _That_ something she noted.

' _More faster...'_ She leapt, gripping her katana with two hands in downward. The green plumes fluctuated following her rhythm to dance. Though his smile still painted over his rather smug face, his eyes glinted more caution, blowing several air bullets combined lunging his blade hand. It changed more and more.

Knowing this was a death-life fighting and her life was in the edge, each thrusts, each swung, each the tip of her katana's direct, aimed dangerous point and more brutally force she ever did.

* * *

" _Why I need to learn this, ojiisan?" She sat in polite manner._

 _The head of Maeda's family only crocked a warm smile. She adored her grandfather's skill of sword's art displayed at their family's dojo and always followed her grandfather like a lost puppy everywhere he went. The same eyes she heritage, much wiser than hers, staring back. "Tell me your weakness, ko-musume"_

" _My small height and I'm a girl", replied her bluntly._

 _Her grandfather chuckled. "Gender is not an issue for this art. Besides, your height is not particularly weakness either" The chuckle turned to open laugh as she sent a deadpanned and patted her top head before unwrap a string and unfolded a scroll, pushing gently so she could see inside._

" _That is..." Fuyuka tilted her head with confused clearly viewed over her face. "You know it's dangerous, right ojiisan?"_

" _Do not remind me about that matter, ko-musume", the warm gaze lost with stern cold. She shut her mouth immediately as how serious her grandfather now and gave a low apologize bow. His gaze softened, though not changed his furrowing brow. "What have I tough you before you start learning this art?"_

" _Knowledge is power. Learn everything. And do better what you have learnt"_

 _The clan's head nodded solemnly and gestured her to stand which she did obediently. "Now take defense stance!"_

* * *

The sickening smile changed drastically onto frown, the yellow eyes which brightened with mocking stare turned with cautions, frantically following her movement katana which more sharp each swings and forced him onto defense stance to deflect.

' _I know his blade skill lower than Mihawk-san and it is not even called a blade or sword!'_ She bended her back, avoiding the slash movement and hissed as her right leg wobble to hold the stance.

A winning smile told 'chance' painted his face, pushed his luck by throwing some bullets before lunged her with his blade hand flatted to strike. Predicted the blade merman would use the combination of his sharp hand and the odd bubbles, quickly, she changed her grip like holding a kunai and made confluence with her good leg, whirling while the other leg sent a brief of dust.

"What are you-?!" The blade merman stopped his attack a while, hissed annoyance as the dust blinded his eyes at one moment and blinked to remorse the dust with the help of his hand.

Seeing her trick worked, she dashed as fast she could, transferring her energy to katana, knocked him enough to bend with a coarse cough. Not stopping until there, the samurai girl swooped, hitting his knee next.

' _So the anime rules still work'_

She didn't check twice her job's result as she had entered another step ahead, flipping her katana upward strike his jaw. He gagged, spluttering some splitters. His eyes almost popped out from the socket. Disbelief and pain gathered into once. And no, she didn't care because she had not done. Flickering her wrist to common grip, Fuyuka jumped back to take long leap after that, making two strikes in row, from right to left, aiming his elbows.

"Yo-you filthy human! What did you do?!" spatted the blade merman in pain and disgust. Thought the pain took over his face most. "You broke my arms!"

Yes, she could see both of his hands limped down.

"How dare you?!" His shoulder shake as he tried making his hands move, unsuccessfully. "How dare you?! How could you still can stand after taken my attacks?!"

' _How could I? I wonder why...'_ Knowing her body already took above her limits she could endured, breathing in and out in short gap as she was hard take for oxygen. Her hurt leg wobbled badly after she forced it to take on difficult move like normal. She could feel the dizzy forming quick, careless letting new wounds not to be attended.

"Answer me, human!"

Her silence treatment from beginning finally showed the result and his face filled of rage toward her. The yellow eyes were shine like wanted to kill her right then right there and gritted his bottom lip as she didn't react like he wanted.

"I'll kill you, little human! Your partner or they called a pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro..." spatted in venom.

Fuyuka swung her katana in X move before sheathing back, not settling her eyes shaded in dark like storm in winter sky, probably had guessed what would he said next and it unnerved her. _'One more time...'_ Left thumb brushed the grip.

"...never get a chance winning with Hachi!" finished the blade merman and pulled in a full mouth.

The sweats rolled down hard, the blazing sun steamed her as the wind swirling dance punctuated along the fluffy mob weighting top of her head, but it didn't demote her determination. She ducked the bubbles he thrown, reluctantly seemed depressing said the attacks not regularly and more predicted where the aim was. With the hands had been demolished, she was not worry even though she never lowered her guard, hopped a boulder making a long jump.

Her grandfather would be scolding her to be a stubborn if he saw her now.

Then knowing her grandfather's personality, he probably let her did as she had make a choice and there was a reason behind the action.

Throughout, she could not escape with the long of the clan's head speech.

"Who-who are you?! Why'd you never feel pain over your face?!" His dumbfounded face told her everything. A slight fear flashed within the uncommon eyes. The almighty torturing behavior he showed at first not though like she had presumed. She had conclusion about these merman, including the leader, Arlong.

They had major pride being superior.

Human is weak.

Human is pathetic creature.

Merman is stronger than human.

Fuyuka rummaged the odd bullets which hit around hand, stomach, and thighs. The familiar burn slowly built up from the hitting place after holding unseen pressure that made her flow back before, yet she gritted her lower lip while pulling out her battoujutsu.

Left shoulder. Left upper arm. Right upper arm. Right shoulder.

Flipping the tip of her katana aimed next spot and thrust the blade merman chest accurately. She was careless what sound her opponent's had made, caught from her corner eyes the blade merman barely to stand. The inhuman eyes were not so bright, almost dimmed from the pain and there was rare emotion within it.

Hate.

What made this merman had such deep feeling toward human? Yellow bright eyes met ebony dark eyes. Rough slimy skin and delicate pale skin. Tall bulkier body and short tender body. Merman and human. So much different. So much intriguing for her to know further about merman, yet... The hate he sends told her everything. No matter she would say, it won't change his mind. Perhaps she could find something about merman inside Arlong's journal.

She almost pitied, almost. His body wobbled back and forth, coughed, and spluttering red liquids on corner his mouth before kneed over the ground. Their eyes were at same level, only an inch head taller from the merman.

"Coming to finish your job, little human?" hissed the merman, glaring her. "Even though you kill me, Hachi won't let you escape. You don't have any chance" He smirked triumphantly as his eyes trailed her from up to down. "Oh~ not after you took my burning bubbles"

She closed her eyes. Yes, she pitied him.

Once she fluttered her eyes open, her hands stretched out wide.

"Silence"

The back of her katana flatted on the blade merman's side neck with a heavy thud. The blade merman gawked from the sudden rugged. Like there was someone pushed a slow motion's button, the merman body tumbled down, the yellow eyes still adhered in place to hers. Fuyuka crocked her chin up. The shade below the fedora's hat was hiding enough from other's to see.

"I'm pitied you, merman-san. Whatever your reason behind, good or bad, what you have done in this island is wrong. I will against you and will win no matter what", said her slowly, lifting the tip of hat and showed the clear of night sky glance upon him. The merman eyes widened as her corner lip tugged a bit, probably because she finally spoke. "Besides, Roronoa Zoro already wins"

The merman barely fought his eyes to shed. Shock took over, not believing she had said and frantically found by his own. "Are we, human, still weak in your eyes, merman-san? Think not so, yes?" And smacked his back neck with back of her katana, making him closed eyes entirely.

' _Finally...it's ov-'_ she coughed hard as suddenly arduous to breath and landed on her knees. Her katana dropped nearby in clang voice. She wondered why her chest had damaged further than the others. Her eyes stroke horrified a spot right below her.

Blood.

' _Kami-sama...don't tell me...'_ A more red liquid come out when she coughed for the second time. Unnoticed her body already shake violently, exhausted, both from the damage she had been enduring and ignoring during the fight.

A pair tanned arms yanked her from the ground. "Are you all right-" And cursed loudly probably saw her condition which was bad. "What the hell happen here?! Damn, shrimp! Stay awake!"

Fuyuka fought her eyes to open, knowing who else could rant long foul words in one time. "I'm afraid it's internal damage, Zoro. Oh your chest's wound open again" With a quick glance, the first mate condition was not better than her. The bandage that covered Mihawk's wound slight torn up, adding some new slashing wounds around it.

"Yeah, I know", the green swordsman replied quickly before snapped. "Wait- Don't distracts me, stupid shrimp!" She tilted her head, gestured 'Lend a hand, please?' look. Nice he caught her message. Too well. Not without the usual grumble of complain about 'he was not a babysitter' or 'stupid captain'. Huffed ahead her, he was positioned her which surprisingly gently so she could wrapped her limping arms circling his neck then held her below thighs before stood carrying her at his back. "Stop talking and stay awake. You hear me, shrimp?"

She gave a slow nod.

The first mate looked around, picked her katana and gave to her so she could sheath it back. The modern girl made a long sigh, resting her chin at his shoulder while tried to hold the urge to cough. _'His crazy plan succeeded. The only we caution next are the stingray merman and the weird 'chu' mouth merman'_

"Not that way, Zoro. That way", pointing the other way which otherwise he aimed, passing the place where the green swordsman fights a moment ago. The octopus merman, who recalled Hachi from the blade merman said, lay on the ground with his eyes white rolled back within socket; his tongue came out in defeat from mouth. She cringed inwardly when she spotted nasty wounds at his torso, with different angle slashed and had enough deep considering she had learnt. The place was practically a disaster.

"I know!" scowled him annoyance, over his heels the other way she directed. "Did I say you to stop talking, woman?"

She rolled eyes, gladly they left the place.

"Don't give me that roll damn eyes"

She deadpanned and lifted her index finger. "That way"

"I know...I know where I'm going, shrimp!"

"Of course you know. It's the way to go there, you don't know"

"Now you are being smart-ass, shrimp!" he retorted full of sarcasm.

"Thank you"

Not to be a smart person if her reply raised his annoying scale to highest as his corner eyes twitched, sending the familiar glare. "That's not a compliment!"

XXX

That was not she had expected.

They were ruined her plan.

The plan she had built for eight years.

Almost.

But that was not the case. Not the reason why she was so pissed. She preferred to say she was mad. Angry and pissed were only a mere nice word compared what she was felt right now. Why of why for God's sake, they were so stubbornly stupid?! Did they even notice her signal to leave her business alone? Or not to peak of their nose to other business?

Her high heels clacked each she stomped, releasing anger which slowly burning without fail. She was not even check where she wanted to go. Only followed a foot path ahead her, failing the sun was brushed her skin with it charm or chirping song between frictions leafs and trunks, composing soothe melody of summer.

Her urge to scratch a slight itching bite from her left side palm was unbearable, yet she kept ignore it. Or because too much anger she saved in a small box. Only the time for explosion happened. Oh how she wanted to scream out of lungs right now! Or perhaps she threw the entire of her fury to the culprits behind this entire problem. Yeah, that would be a perfect idea.

Usopp.

She almost killed him. Truth to be told, she was very lucky no one noticed whose bloods wetting her side palm or the 'wound' she received after willingly took the 'action'. At least, the merman and Arlong still believed her at their side.

Kill.

She was manipulative, of course, that was the villagers gave that title to her.

' **The Witch** '

She had lived for long within that name, how the villagers despised of her after decided to join Arlong's crews. It was hurt. Hurt about their eyes disbelief about her decision. But no one knew. No one knew her agony. It didn't matter anymore. She had lived with pain years.

However she was not a killer.

She clicked her tongue as almost failed noticing a pebble skid her way. With the flame of anger bubbled up to keep, she kicked the poor pebble along it. Since she met Luffy and his Straw Hat's crews, trouble followed her. Wait- That was not right. Luffy was a magnet of troublesome and dragged the whole trouble to others.

"I should destroy that boat after all! How could I be so reckless?"

She knew they were stubborn.

But not on this level.

Never, ever, in her head, a possibility they would chase her this far. She actually speechless after, the first mate, Zoro and their new crew, the mysterious girl, Fuyuka, appeared at Arlong Park, being tied, wounded, and defenseless. Her mind run, if...if both of Straw Hat's crews were here, then the others too.

She actually felt odd as the first mate and the mysterious girl stayed silent as they surrounded by Arlong and his crews. The green swordsman strangely quiet, well yes, he grumbled uncaught words, but he wasn't seem furious being tied like that while the mysterious girl not giving any words as usual. Less emotion, no fear, not bored looking only a curious gaze, yet the orange head noticed the shorty girl's eyes scrutinized the place and some took a long stare to Arlong most of time, Chew and Kuroobi who stood behind Arlong as they were Arlong's special nakama.

Why was that moss head had a thick brain?!

The message was short and clear. Clear like a white plain of paper! But no! The fact of two Straw Hat's crews left from Arlong Park was pleased her, yet her heart sunk they left not without beating the whole Arlong's subordinates that stayed behind.

Foolish!

Nonetheless expected from the green swordsman, but the shorty girl had defeated some merman as well? That was shocked her. But wait- She only caught the blue merman (who was his name, anyway?) brought two katana (not three as the green swordsman well known as Santoryuu user) with same color at its scabbard at storage space. White. However, the two katana was not actual same. They had different length and weight, the shorten one had red string around nearby tsuba. She believed both katana was Zoro's.

That was not the real problem they had caused.

Nami never see the shark merman so furious before. Noted here. Never. Neither of his subordinates dared to say any words. Probably shared same feeling like her. She contemplated the merman leader would killed- no- diminished Zoro and Fuyuka by own. It won't change better as the leader permitted Hachi to hunt them. Not only that, he sent the infamous torturer in their circle with twenty or less merman to accompany him.

' _How could I prevent them to be killed now?! What in the world they had to stolen Arlong's things?! What exactly they had stolen anyway?'_ She stormed out from Arlong Park, after excused the other merman that she had business to take care, of course. In the end no one merman asked her devotion.

Not even a full day she had sneaked and 'borrowed' Merry to back her village. Now look at her! In short time, the stress was overloaded within her brain.

"How long we have to wait them, Luffy?"

"Yeah, Luffy" the second voice spatted with sarcasm. "How long we have been here? It pass a half of hour already! Let me fetch my ice princess!"

"Well what about aniki?! He has wounded too, you know!"

"Meh! Who cares about that marimo? My ice princess is more important than him!" snarled the second voice's back and changed drastically in second, with longing dream. "Just look she is so small, delicate, and her skin like a pearl- No no- more like a snow. So pale- so white- As like as one touch would be shattered her like a glass. Her eyes are painted like a night come itself within it. With only one stare, my heart frozen abrupt like a storm and just like her name~"

"Moron. Why oh why we got another stupid one? Is there no one a smart person in the ship?"

"Well...Nami and Fuyuka are the smart people", a male teenager with straw hat replied bluntly. So innocent until made the whole people there stare him with different expression.

"Did you just admit that you are a stupid?" the blonde man contemplated disbelief. His expression changed quickly. "But yes~ Nami-san and Fuyuka-chan definitely a smart maiden~"

"Oh now I wonder why I chose him to be my captain..." a long sigh released from a curly haired man, face palmed with the blonde man behavior. "...and another stupid crew with complicated odd behavior"

"Did Zoro-aniki not wrong turning into a pirate?"

"Well, though I'm still surprised aniki joined pirates, Yosaku, I think it will be fine if he joined this pirates and he adapted the odd behavior as well"

"Oh! You mean aniki bad direction's senses?" the bald man with headband laughed. "Aniki really doesn't have sense of direction at all. He even could lost in straight path"

The entire of man shifted in silence at brief of moment, except one who only tilted his head gestured his curious the current problem. As soon as she heard their familiar voices which were the Straw Hat's pirates, including Usopp (surprising her at that moment) and the bounty hunters, Nami hid behind tree which not far from their place was.

' _Why did they make a conversation in primary path like that?! Are they really a moron?!'_

The orange head could barely see the bounty hunters looked each other with sweat drop run their temple.

"What?! That bad?!" Usopp shrieked, looking around as it was only a lie. Actually, his face unsure either. But the showing face whether from Johnny, hopeless and started to pray the pirate hunter not getting lost this time or Yosaku who already babbled about how many times the first mate had been lost during their did job together, were told everything. "I think I have a headache...I think I need a really long sleep"

"I can't stand it anymore!" The blonde man scrunched with annoying, glaring the other company, mostly to a certain straw hats man. "Luffy! You know- What are you laughing at?!"

The Straw Hat's captain was laughed out loud, holding his stomach. Even after the blonde man kicked the captain for being annoyance or ignored his question without answer, he still kept the wide grin over his face. "That was hilarious! It will be nice if we play hide and seek with Zoro being the catcher" And rolled back with laugh.

"You don't help the situation better, Luffy", mumbled the long nose, and then peering the captain with a glee playful smile. "Zoro never win, perhaps we could try after"

"Riiiggghht~~" Luffy's eyes bashed in childish way.

"You are unbelievable!" Sanji threw his hands to mid air, rambling his undying love and switched glaring the culprit failed him second time. Johnny and Yosaku only looked each other, shrugging.

As the Straw Hat's captain another laugh time, suddenly he turned far from the end of road, as he did notice something which no one can and waved both of hands enthusiastic. No, he pursued _someone_. The others, including her enrolled where it heading.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOO!"

Nami did not even realize her jaw loose down or her brown eyes were flaunted aghast the scene ahead. Thought the sun blaze shaded the silhouette figure in the edge of road, no mistaken the captain spotted his first mate. She was certain the first mate fetched his nakama with frown and annoying glare for the captain. A fancy large fedora with long plumes which she was sure being wore by the mysterious girl, now sat neatly at his head.

That was not her recent attention.

The bandage which she remembered it had white color now shifted with a black cloth wrapped from his mid up torso to down, clearing the curious eyes as he was literally shirtless. Same cloths bind his hands as well. Lifting her gaze, she barely noticed another figure hidden behind his back. Or being carried, precisely.

"Oh, Fuyuka is here too!" greeted the captain happily.

"Luffy, you bastard!" snarled the green swordsman as he got nearer. "You don't have any idea how this- this shrimp...!" glanced over the short girl behind. "...make a fucking trouble out there! So let me remind you...I'm not her babysitter!"

Luffy blinked once, twice before shrugged sheepishly as not even care with each words the first mate had emphasized. Audibly laughed. Hard. "But you've got have fun with merman, Zoro. What are they like? Hmm? Hmm? Tell me~ Are they like this?" A paper pulled out from nowhere, wringing it to his face. Nami could not see what inside the paper was, the heat stare from the green swordsman talked everything.

"Shrimp, hold that paper to me"

A single slender arm which tangled Zoro's neck only moved slightly, light brown combings plopped, with her shady night eyes half lidded. "I'm glad to see you again, Luffy-san" Handling three leather books and a scroll to the captain which he accepted without protest as a change for the paper and held that paper for Zoro. Without remorse, Zoro torn up the paper- much surprised for Luffy and Fuyuka- with only by mouth.

"That was a man with fish costume! They don't even look like that, baka!" Zoro glance back with frown, and Nami noticed the short girl started to cough. "I told you to not talk, shrimp. And you know why" Fuyuka gave a nod, nesting her chin back, her breath not steady like she was running a lap.

Luffy pouted. "You don't need tear up my draw, Zoro" Tilted his head curiously with things full his hands and concerned as the short girl wheezing at Zoro's shoulder. "What is this? Tell me what happened"

Nami narrowed the things now within his chest. _'Is that Arlong's things that Zoro and Fuyuka have stolen? Books and a scroll? I need to get closer'_ Shoving brushes and sneaked silently to keep eyes peering, the orange head was heading slowly. Her gaze stayed ahead, the remain crews had joined. Much annoying for the blonde man started a ruckus, she was glad. Even though their voice were so loud, she wished hear more close and not going left behind the detail.

"Don't call a young lady as a shrimp, marimo!" Nami could see the first mate took the insult like oil fueling a fire. Burn. "And she could talk as she wants as well. Woman must be cared with passion and carefully. It is me who shall take care of this princess" Kneeled down like a prince. "Let me take care of you of my ice princess, Fuyuka-chan~"

Like at Baratie, the short girl gave a 'no' shake of head which made the womanizer wailed in despair. But the move of her head was afforded barely to sleep or so Nami thought. Seemed the first mate noticed it, with grumble incoherent words, nodded. Weird for her, the short girl understood his signal, sleeping. Zoro let a long sigh and glared to a certain blonde.

"So you really bring this dumbass cook to join your crew..."

"I'm joined for Nami-san and Fuyuka-chan. Nothing less, moss head", spatted Sanji. A spark of light came between them. "Don't get so big head because you are carrying her!"

"Oh~ Why should I? Because shrimp rejected you, perhaps?"

"Did I say not to call my ice princess a shrimp, marimo?!"

"I can call her whatever I like, curly brow!"

"You know I can kick your ass. Want to be my victim?"

"Funny...I can slice you into pieces before you can touch me"

Nami rolled eyes both of them threw insults for a while, yet Fuyuka didn't seem her sleeping being disturbed. At all. Until Usopp volunteered to separate them, which force and pleading sound as usual. "STOP! We have something important to do first!" With a last their heated own glare, Zoro and Sanji finally stop.

"Zoro, can you explain _these_?"

Nami turned her gaze to the owner's voice. It sounded familiar, carefree, but slight caught a raised anger lacing within. Luffy sat crossed at the ground, a book was at his lap and fingerling opened page by page. It added a grim expression over Zoro's face.

"Answer me first, Luffy. Do you still want her being our navigator?" Zoro took a glance to Usopp and Johnny. "If they are here, then they had told you something about this place"

Luffy lifted his head after spruce his straw hat, meeting the black steel eyes. "Yeah, Usopp and Johnny told their story. She is our navigator. My nakama"

' _How dare he?! I'm not your nakama!'_ Her nail clawed down the bark she was holding.

"I know I have feeling you won't change your mind", muttered Zoro tiredly.

"Wait, aniki! Did you meet Arlong's subordinates?" asked Johnny suddenly.

A smirk tugged from corner his lip which made the long nose perturbed with horrified face. "No. No. Not again. You beat them!" Zoro snorted with small chuckle. "Well, not particularly true. Shrimp defeated a half of them. Though I think we need bring her to doctor" Frowning solemnly over a girl who was sleeping peacefully.

"What happened?"

Zoro told his story or much exactly his and Fuyuka's story gathering being one. From their planning to sneak inside (She was shock heard this), how they escaped from jail (She stunned heard the short girl trick in jail), their escapade at Arlong's Park until they fought which Fuyuka's called 'Arlong's officer' and what caused behind the short girl current state. The bounty hunters stunned with worry. Sanji, being a womanizer, panicked and rambled with inhuman speed along with Usopp, only he shouted if she could be death soon which got a kick from Zoro and Sanji who snarled with different reason.

Nami shocked. _'Zoro and Fuyuka had defeated Hachi and Rein! Do they really that strong?! Perhaps they could defeat Arlon- No. No. Arlong is way too strong!'_ She shook violently, remorse the war within her mind. She barely noticed a white katana at the short girl's waist. _'That's hers?!'_

"Is that all, Zoro?"

"No", replied the first mate. "We knew Nami's reason why she joined Arlong"

"And that is...?"

"A contract. She will to be his best map maker for Arlong as long as she could pay him back 100 million beri to buy Cocoyashi Village"

"I heard that too!" Usopp exclaimed disbelief. "And she believed him?! Doesn't she see what he had done?"

"Nami-san is like a smart girl for me. So she must have a reason!" Sanji prevented.

"Well it was like she didn't have choice either. She was barely 8 years old after all"

' _They knew...they knew...'_ Her mind chanted those words frequently and pondered how they could know, ignoring the others dumbfounded and counting the years. Gasp a crazy possibility through, covered her mouth bewilderment. The hints were there. Arlong's office, how madness Arlong's face, the books. _'They stole Arlong's log book!'_ Nami stared Zoro and Fuyuka, back forth, whispering. "They are insane..."

"The scroll is filled the list of tax in this island. The names, how much each person, and all that shit details. You will shocked where those half money go" His frown deepened as the entire stare asked a same silent question, 'Where?' "Marines"

"WHAT?!"

Truthfully, Nami had seen how Arlong and his subordinates defeated Marines which came after him, but this new information that the merman leader bribed Marines from villager's tax was devastated her. _'How could he?! A corrupt Marine?!'_

"However, that was not our reason to find Nami in first place", continued Zoro, not bothering stood while carrying the sleeping girl at his back in long time due the conversation.

"And what is your reason, aniki?" Yosaku volunteered to speak.

The first mate stared one by one his comrades, like holding something important to explode soon. "Shrimp found the contract between Arlong and Nami has flawless. Arlong really like money and certainly never broke a contract which concluding a money inside. Knowing Nami build up her money little by little, shrimp said Arlong is 'afraid' lost his only best map maker and that bastard knew how to do that. He is so fucking cunning merman!"

"That's a lie! Arlong has promised to me!" All of peoples there startled hear her outburst, revealing her hidden place all of time. Her nails were dug so deep curled inside her palm. Her anger covered the flinch of pain, glaring the first mate. "He won't break our deal like that!"

"Nami!" "Nami-aneki!" "My beloved goddess, Nami-san!"

He scoffed as like her glare didn't give any effect for him. With a knowing smirk, he cocked his chin up, meeting the steel eyes below shade of that fancy fedora. "That's good we don't need to find you. Why don't you read these journal by own, witch?"

"Don't call Nami-san a witch, moss head!"

"I call whatever I like and she is obviously a witch, curly brow!"

Her mind blank. Not even heard Zoro and Sanji made another insulting round. Not even heard Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku pleaded with unsuccessfully or how the loud ruckus not disturbing the sleeping girl in deep slumber.

' _He won't do like that! Right? Right?'_ The orange head gritted her lower lip, hard. 'The contract has flawless' But why her mind, her body frozen after heard 'that'. Like a soulless, her legs dragged by its own, slowly toward the Straw Hat's pirates and the bounty hunters gathering. They had different reaction, yet her hearing senses blocking it. It stopped only remain step from the sitting man at the ground.

No judgment. No anger. No yelling. No hate.

She didn't deserve this. _'Why?'_ However her body acted otherwise, sat head to head with the Straw Hat's captain. _'Why?'_

"Want to read it, Nami?" Luffy offered three leather books and a scroll which seemed thick after she saw closely.

' _Why?!'_

"I want to read it"

XXX

Review

 **Madama Crimson** : Well kinda like there is a story inside a story. :D The kid and another figure (can we called him/her a story teller?) will be appear in this story often. So my point it's not about Fuyuka story but the others too, except Luffy. I'm still confused to grab Luffy's personality, so I'm sorry if he was a bit OOC. Male tsundere is the best! (I think) I hope you like this chapter ^^

* * *

Please, keep in your mind Fuyuka came from our world. So no flashing wind cut, no anime freak stamina, no fast healing or whatever which only happened in anime world. She already has smart brain (otaku brain including), sharp instinct (because her training), self-defense, and her sword skill. She was an outcast in our world and she still...(Yeah, I give a hint) So I don't need those.

And I need someone to be beta reader for me. Please, PM me :)

Don't mind to give me a review, I'd like hear your thought ^^


End file.
